Fairy Tail: The Peorian Chapters
by BrixyWB
Summary: Restia is a refugee who has found herself in the land of Fiore. While she hides from her country, her family, and everything she knows, she comes into contact with Fair Tail. They teach her about the strength in Nakama and standing up for what she believes in. Can Fairy Tail help change her fate, or is she doomed to follow the mistakes of her ancestors?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is my first FanFiction. This first chapter is setting up our main character. Don't worry the characters we all know and love will be appearing in Chapter 2! Please enjoy and let me know what you think! (I don't own Fairy Tail.)

 **Summary  
**

Restia is a refugee who has found herself in the land of Fiore. While she hides from her country, her family, and everything she knows, she comes into contact with Fair Tail. They teach her about the strength in Nakama and standing up for what she believes in. Can Fairy Tail help change her fate, or is she doomed to follow in the mistakes of her ancestors?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. That belongs to Hiro Mashima.

 **Chapter 1**

I sigh as I watch the two robust men pass their respective suitcases across the table. Both sets of body guards look as if they are having a flex off behind their respective bosses. I roll my eyes internally and flick my eyes around the room, a typical dock ware house with multiple bay doors and several points of entry and exit. I'm leaned up close to one of these doors concealed mostly by shadows though several of the buyers other cronies have noticed I'm there. I wasn't particularly trying to be sneaky just wasn't interested in flaunting my existence, especially around these idiots.

This buyer definitely was new to the game. Alastor had said he was a potential new client, but damn this guy seemed to not have a clue what he was doing. He focused way too much on the muscle and didn't focus nearly enough on magical power. There were a few men with small readings, but nothing major a little bit of fire magic, some basic earth magic, etc. There was one man that moved into the room though that caught my attention. He had a higher output of magical energy. I reach out to him with my mind catching that his magic has something to do with requipping. He glances my way sensing my magical energy, but continues towards his boss. He wrote me off. Big mistake. I smirk to myself.

I mean it's not exactly his fault. I'm a small hooded figure off to the side with little magical output. I feel the slight sear from the crystal pressed to my side. I have about half of it pressed against my skin the rest of the crystal wrapped in a magic sealing pocket in my black bodysuit. I needed to limit my power output, but the boss refused to go into deals blind so enforced that I always maintain some of my ability. Smart on his part, but agitating all the same. I prefer to be as under the radar as possible. Suddenly, I feel a tickle at the perimeter of my circle around the ware house.

Rune knights. I glance back at the requip mage that has now started murmuring to his boss. I appear at Alastor's side in a moment, "Time to go." I murmur. He nods and slinks back behind his hired muscle. I grab both suitcases. The client looks at me with alarm and protests.

Alastor looks back and chuckles, "Shouldn't have played me for a fool. I was so hoping for a new working relationship," he gives a small shrug, "Oh, well come Rea."

The round idiot starts spluttering and sweating, "What are you talking about?"

"The Rune Knights are here. Not that you don't already know that…" I murmur.

The requip mage jumps out in front of him seeing the gig is up and pulls a katana. He moves at me. In one swift motion I have tossed the two suitcases to another hired hand of Alastor and slip to the floor under his blade. I sweep my foot out under him, but he jumps back landing on the table. I yank out a set of my throwing knives and hit a few men heading around us to get to Alastor. I slowly back up realizing that we have 30 seconds before we're trapped in. Mr. Katana jumps at me realizing this at the same time. I pull out my two fighting knives parrying his advances slowly backing up.

"Rea!" I hear Alastor shout.

I roll my eyes. He doesn't need to shout at me I can hear his panicky thoughts just fine.

Mr. Katana raises his blade again and with his mid-section raised I send a pulse of energy out from my hands it moves as a shield out from me. It throws Mr. Katana back along with several other men that were closing in. I turn and flee to the trees surrounding the warehouse.

I sense the pursuit of the Rune Knights. I grab a hold of Alastor's shoulders when I come up behind him. "Grab on," I snarl at the other mercenaries there with us. We dissipate with five seconds to spare. I catch a glimpse of Mr. Katana just before we vanish. I leave him with a smirk.

Our group of seven appears twenty miles away. Alastor hands the newly hired mercenaries the suitcase of money, they give a small nod, and we head our separate directions.

When I no longer feel their lingering consciousness, I teleport the two of us again sighing with relief that it was only two people this time. We appear in Alastor's office. I move to the other side of the desk while he moves to sit.

"Losing our touch are we?" Alastor asks.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Make you nervous did I?"

He snarls, "Cleaner getaway next time or our deals done." I groan, but hold out my hand waiting for payment. He hands the slip over to me, but pulls back at the last minute, "Wouldn't want the ships to end up captured by the Peorian Navy would we?"

I push the hood of my cloak back revealing my auburn hair and stormy gray eyes flecked with violet. I stare at him hard, "Are you threatening me?"

He holds my gaze, "Just informing you of the risks we both are taking here. A thank you would be nice."

I sneer at him and yank the slip away, "Thanks." I storm out without waiting to be dismissed.

I stalk past the usual glares and familiar muscle that Alastor normally has lurking around his place. They didn't like me which was fine with me because I despised them. I hated everything about this place, but I needed them.

I continued my angry rush to the docks of Hargeon. It was now past midnight, but only barely. I glanced up and thanked the stars (or more accurately thanked the lack of stars) for the cloudy night. I glanced down at the slip again and made my way to the dock number listed.

I pushed more of the crystal into its pouch, so I could expand my radius. I sensed a large wave of nervous titters from the dock I was headed towards. I found the ship which was a large cargo ship. Most of their goods would be unloaded in the morning, so most of the groggy sailors headed to the inns nearby. I waited for them to pass before appearing fully hooded to the captain. I handed my slip, he nodded, before making his own way to the tavern. This wasn't his first rodeo.

I slipped the planks hidden by the piles of shipping supplies to a smaller door hidden by a porthole on the side of the ship. I wrenched the door open and looked inside. I see dozens of eyes in the darkness looking back at me some wary, but most downright horrified. I raise up one hand and gesture for them to follow me, "It's okay, I'm with the Peorian Dissidents." Hesitantly, the crowded room shuffles into what little light there is. My heart breaks at their condition, but I help them onto the deck. There are a few elderly people, but a majority is young women and children. A few teenage boys as well who glare at me openly untrusting as they pass me. I size up the group of thirty to forty people on the dock. "I know you've had a long journey here. Tonight will be hard. We have ten miles into the forest before we find food and lodging for the day. From there, you'll be provided with everything you need to start over here in Fiore. Please follow me and be quiet."

We shuffled slowly and quietly from the docks towards the edge of town. I was rigid, desperately reaching out with my mind to see if we caught the presence of anyone, but thankfully no one is about tonight. As we head into the cover of the forest, I imperceptibly relax. I motion the group to continue forward and survey our small company. Seeing the stragglers, I grab a hold of the few teenage boys and drag them to the back. In one smooth motion, I remove my hooded cape and drape it around the most fragile old lady I had ever seen. Ignoring the intake of breath and the hurried thoughts of my appearance, I yank the oldest boy over to the lady and murmur, "Help her." I eye the other few and motion for them to follow suit. They look at me slightly stunned, but nod and make their way to the others struggling.

I re-adjust my swords on my back, so the blade handles are sticking up above my shoulders. I reach down and grab a small boy and girl placing them each on a shoulder. They both relax back leaning on the blade handles. I then lengthen my stride and head the group deeper into the forest.

~Elsewhere in Fiore~

Lahar strode in to the makeshift headquarters that the Rune Knights had set up with Doran Bolt on his heels. "What happened?" He demanded. The plan was perfect. They surrounded where Alastor was meeting their mock client and had more than enough men. Plus, they even added a specialist in case Alastor brought in a heavy hitter. He glanced at Taka their requip mage waiting for an answer.

Taka stepped forward, "They had a mage."

Doran Bolt, still newer to his active roll, butts in, "A single mage? Isn't that what you were there for?"

Lahar holds up a hand silencing Doran Bolt and motions for Taka to continue. Taka clears his throat, "There was hardly any magic energy coming from 'em. I moved in one minute before the main forces just like we planned, protect the decoy, and retrieve the gems for analysis. We didn't get anything valuable from the exchange with Alastor either." He motions to their sweaty decoy gangster who was now sitting in a chair shaking from the over-excitement he had just endured. "Then the hooded mage appeared, and within a few words Alastor and the team were halfway to the door. Not to mention this mage grabbed both briefcases…" He murmured the last part hurriedly. At the increasingly murderous waves roll off of Doran Bolt, he hurried to finish his report, "I crossed blades with the mage. He didn't use any magic but severely wounded two others during the escape. Then, he blasted us with a wave of magical energy. I've never felt anything like it. All in all, we woulda been fine, we converged on their location, but they disappeared."

Doran Bolt was now intrigued by this mysterious magic, but still slightly irritable, "Magical energy? What do you mean disappeared?"

Taka shook his head eyes glazing over as he remembered the moment more clearly, "I'd say gravity magic would be most similar, but that's not quite right… And disappeared, as in, poof, gone. Sorta like your direct line." He motions to Doran Bolt with the last part.

Lahar thanked him for his report and turned on Doran Bolt, "We need to work on your people skills," Doran Bolt scoffed as Lahar continued, "It can't be your direct line magic, you give out too much magical energy for Taka to write them off like that."

Doran Bolt nods, "Some sort of inhibitor? Maybe they removed it when they needed to teleport."

Lahar nods, "I think I'm gonna go re-case the scene. As for you, send this request to a few guilds. I want you to deliver it yourself. If Alastor truly has a mage on his side, we could use some help."

Doran Bolt looks at him hesitantly, "A mage of this caliber is gonna need a strong group to succeed. I think I'll head to Fairy Tail first…" Lahar stiffens and turns on him, but Doran Bolt pushes through, "After the Lullaby incident, they showed they can handle themselves."

Lahar scoffs, "Yeah while destroying everything else in their path."

Doran Bolt nods and smirks, "So if they take out Alastor's warehouse at the same time, what do we lose?"

Lahar is shocked for a moment, but then nods after considering, "Slightly devious, but I approve. Go to Fairy Tail and request the team that took down Lullaby."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's what I promised, characters from Fairy Tail! I do not own Fairy Tail that of course belongs to Hiro Mashima. Please follow, review, and/or PM me!

 **Chapter 2**

"Luce, pick a job already," Natsu whines.

"Stop pestering her, Flame Brain," Gray quips.

"Luce doesn't mind," Natsu grins at Lucy and then turns on Gray head butting him, "Why are you even here, Ice Princess?"

"Because, I'd be nuts to leave Lucy alone with you, Pyro." Gray counters pushing him back.

"What's wrong with me, better than you, you stripper," Natsu's fists start to light up.

"She won't actually collect a reward if you go, Ash for brains," Gray shouts back getting in his maker magic stance.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy agrees with Gray.

"What the hell, Happy?" Natsu shouts at Happy as he giggles and flies out of reach to snack on a fish.

Lucy, meanwhile, continues to stare at the request board. Nothing seemed to jump out at her, and these two bickering was certainly getting to her. "Erza, you're coming too, right?" She calls over to the red head.

Erza approaches her and looks at the two bickering freezing them in place, "Well, I certainly can't let you go gallivanting across the country with two boys. So, yes, I'd be happy to accompany you." I swear I hear a groan from Natsu and Gray's direction. "Problem?!" She turns on the two with murderous eyes.

"Nope, no problem here!" Gray shouts tossing his arm around Natsu!

"Aye!" Natsu reciprocates sweat-dropping.

"Hey Brats!" Master calls from his office. All eyes from the normally boisterous guild hall turn to the dwarf of an old men in his jester's costume, and they quite down quickly.

We see an unfamiliar mage come from behind him. _How'd he get there_ , Lucy thinks. _I never saw him come in._ She sees a dark haired, tan young man walk up behind Master to stand beside him. He had two 'X' like scars by his left eye. He wasn't a built guy, but everyone could sense that he had a decent amount of magical energy coming from him. His eyes then lock on the group around Lucy with both distaste, admiration, and a little more Lucy couldn't place.

"This is Doran Bolt with the magic council," Master explains. The room visibly becomes tenser as relations between the council and Fairy Tail were strained to put it nicely. Master continues when the mutters quiet down, "He has a job request that we would be happy to help them with." He says the last part threateningly to the guild as if saying, _If you screw this up, I'll pound you into next week._ Master then turns to Doran Bolt, "Most of our mages are here today, except for the Raijinshu and Laxus who are out on an S class quest, but I could call them back if you need them…" Master starts to ramble as Doran Bolt cuts him off. It wasn't that Doran Bolt made him nervous, no not at all. On the contrary, he was eager to get into better graces with the council, and maybe then they would let up on all of the paper work.

Doran Bolt points to the group around the request board. "The group that handled Lullaby will do."

Master calls out to them, "Erza, Natsu, Gray, get up here." Then almost as an afterthought, "Lucy you too."

"What me?" He hears Lucy squeak but ignores it hearing four pairs of footsteps heading up the stairs to his office. The four of them were unstoppable together he had to admit it, and he hoped that Lucy could calm their destructive ways. At the very least, the other three were powerful mages, so she could learn from them. _But what if their destructive ways rub off on her._ Images of her water spirit and her sinking city after city start to run through his mind as he sits himself back down in his chair Doran Bolt leaning on the front of the desk.

"What's the mission?" Erza demands a no-nonsense tone about her. Yes, she did also tend to go overboard, but she knew the gravity of the situation if the Council was requesting their help.

Doran Bolt eyes the four of them, eyes lingering skeptically on Lucy. He glances back at Makarov who finally shook himself out of his horrifying thoughts at Erza's question. Makarov sees the questions but waves it off, "This team can handle whatever you throw at them. They are rumored to be Fairy Tail's strongest team."

Natsu and Gray look like they are about to argue about having to be on the same team as each other, but Erza silences them both with a look. She then turns back to Doran Bolt waiting for him to proceed.

He sighs. "We've been pursuing crystals that are being pushed by a notorious gangster known as Alastor." When no one reacts to the name, his sigh deepens. "He pushes everything from stolen jewelry, to rare minerals, weapons, you name it. There are also rumors he's gotten into the slave trade though nothing's confirmed."

"So you want us to nab this guy for ya'? No problem!" Natsu pipes up. His fists light up in excitement, but his excitement is immediately squashed by Doran Bolt's shake of the head.

"No. We have nothing concrete to pin him with. No good evidence. He avoids everything. Has airtight alibis. No we are working at that from another angle. Our request of you is to go and get some of his merchandise." This stops everyone up short. "He's started moving a rare crystal. It's called Sogai. We don't know what it does. We've pulled in some of the best known geologists in Fiore, but they haven't heard of it."

"So, you want us to retrieve these crystals, so you can study them." Lucy responds looking thoughtful.

Doran Bolt nods glad there's a brain behind this girl. "If you can figure out where they are from that would be helpful too, but the priority is getting them."

Erza looks highly contemplative before responding, "I don't mean to overstep, but why do you require our assistance to just obtain some crystals?" She eyes him feeling there is still more to this.

He sighs at her perceptiveness. "Our recent mission was a bust. He has a very talented mage helping him." Erza raised an eyebrow a thousand questions going through her mind. Doran Bolt nods in understanding as this what the great Titania Erza, she didn't get to be the Queen of the Fairies for nothing. "This mages magic is unknown. He gives off low magic readings, is excellent with blades, can use some form of gravitational magic or energy wave magic, and perhaps some form of direct line or teleportation magic." He wavers towards the end of his explanation showing how unsure he was of this information.

Erza looks concerned, "A mage shouldn't be giving off low energy readings if they are able to use any form of teleportation magic, as you well know." She states the obvious eyeing Doran Bolt up and down as he was known to use direct line.

Lucy looks back and forth putting the pieces together. _That's why we didn't see him come in. How do we prepare for a mage when we don't even know what they can do? I mean Natsu, Gray, and Erza are all strong, but if the mage just vanishes how do you fight that? What else can he do?_

"I know. That's why this doesn't sit well with me. He made a seasoned veteran look like a child. We're assuming this mage is close to Alastor, so he'll be someone you have to face." Doran Bolt goes on eyeing each of the mages in turn. Gray looks unfazed by the news. Titania looked thoughtful, but determined. Natsu looked ready to burn down the guild in excitement. _Man, this is such a mistake…_ And the girl, Lucy, looked so lost in thought that she almost seemed scared. When she finally looked up at me I shook my head, scared wasn't the right word. She seemed more contemplative and wary about the information that was missing, but underneath all of that I could see she was determined. _This girl's got some spunk. Damn Fairy Tail destructive as they may be they are reliable in a pinch._

I glance back to Makarov who was quiet during the exchange. He looked very contemplative himself with his chin resting on his hands as his eyes bore into his desk. I sensed his uneasiness about the mission, but after a moment he looked up at me, "Very well! You know your mission brats. Here's the info. You'll meet up in one week's time in Hargeon."

Doran Bolt jumps in with relief, "I'll meet with you then and fill you in with any more information we come across. See ya soon Fairy Tail." He gives a wave and disappears using his direct line.

They all shuffle out of the room with Natsu ranting about how he was going to kick this mages ass, and Gray calling him various flame related names. Lucy mumbles about getting books on some different crystals and asking Levy if she has any information on them.

Erza hangs back looking at Master, "What do you make of this mage?"

Master shakes his head lost in his thoughts again, "I'm not sure. This range of abilities is very rare. I'll have to look into it further." Erza nods taking this as a dismissal. Master looks at the door as it closes, "I really hope this mage doesn't have the magic I'm thinking of," he murmurs to himself uneasy settling in his bones.

~Ten miles from Hargeon in a small unknown village a few days later~

"I believe that's the last of them," a tall, broad shouldered man with brown hair and gray eyes comments to Restia. She glances around at the almost vacant inn and nods to Sam. They head outside to wish the last group their good byes. She glances over at her companion and catches how his hair has red tints in the sunlight. Most of the Peorians did have some form of red or brown hair and many even had grey eyes. Luckily, Fiore was a melting pot of cultures, and these distinctions didn't make them stick out.

This group had the little boy and girl that she had carried along with the decrepit old lady and the young man that had helped her. The lady handed back my cloak thanking me for my help with tears in her eyes. I gave her a gruff nod, but she pulls me in for a hug whispering, "Are my old eyes deceiving me or are those violet flecks in those eyes of yours? To think our lost princess, hugging an old hag like me…" She pulls back laughing and shaking her head. "Must just be a trick of the light." She winks at me and I see her eyes glow almost imperceptibly and realize that I was so worried about offensive thoughts and people detecting our group that I didn't protect myself from those in the group. I mentally chide myself. Of course there would be other mind readers from Peoria. We were known for them. I'm distracted from my brooding thoughts by the two little kids who run up to me and hug me thanking me and asking me to come visit them again someday. I smile and nod knowing that such wishful ideas are only for children, but why crush them with the real world? The boy gives a slight nod and leads the group away to start their new journey and new life. I feel envious as I watch them walk away being able to just walk away from everything.

Sam lays a tentative hand on my shoulder. He understood me well and knew many of the struggles I had to face. Irene the innkeeper, a petite but strong middle aged lady, came out to stand with us too knowing I'd be leaving soon. We were a team the three of us. All refugees ourselves, but hoping to help others along the same path. It was a dismal attempt to help the nation of Peoria we all knew it, and when Sam was in his overly patriotic mood he would let me know what he thought of me running away and what I should do about it. Irene would have to calm him by reminding him of the pain I endured at the hands of my three brothers and the reality of all of our situations. The trials we had run from and those that I was still running from…

I shake my head out of those dark and stormy thoughts. I take a few steps and wave at them. "I have to get going. I have two major missions this week to pay for the double coming in next weekend."

They both nod in understanding as I take off through the forest deciding the long way home was best not wanting to use any magic energy to prepare for the tough week ahead. None of us liked the stuff I did for Alastor, but we all agreed it was necessary. He was the best smuggler in Fiore, and that included people. I did however look into his work and found he was not involved in the slave trade which was the only consolation I took in my work. I also never killed anyone. I wounded many to points where they would carry pain for the rest of their lives, but I always left them alive with the ability to function again someday. I refused the dirtiest of Alastor's jobs, and eventually we agreed that I would work as his personal body guard in high risk situations.

I grimace at the need to have to work two jobs this week, but glad that I would get a reprieve for the next month due to the lack of cargo coming in. This was about the time I disappeared a year ago and unintentionally Peorian security ramped up. That's why this last shipment was so large. A last ditch effort to get more people out before everything closed down for about a month.

To think, it had been a year since I left was insane. Now being 17, I was confident that I was flying under the radar, but in the beginning I was horrified of everything and everyone. It took me a few months, but eventually I warmed up to Sam and Irene as they both had helped me escape. It also disgusted me that I had left my people to the cruelties of my older brothers. Alexander, the oldest, was the king, but delegated out internal affairs to my youngest brother Jedidiah who I called Jet and international affairs to the second oldest, Lazarus. Alexander himself wasn't a bad ruler. He actually could make fair and just decisions. However, he let Lazarus and Jet have too much free will and let them handle "trivial matters" like the welfare of the citizens and minor trade decisions that more so affected the people than the royals. Lazarus and Jet treated our people like disposable materials rather than the human beings they were. Alexander focused on the major happenings of the government, so he was truly too busy to notice.

When I was younger, I had confronted Alexander about this. He says that I should ask our brothers about it, but I told him they wouldn't listen to me. Eventually, he confronted them about voicing my concerns. They deflected them, and when Alexander left they let their vengeance out on me. I quickly learned never to go to Alexander again. The whip marks from Jet still leave scars on my back to this day, and the images the Lazarus forced into my brain were horrifying. Having ones thoughts invaded and altered is so perverse, but then so are many of the other things that happened…

I shake myself out of my dismal reverie realizing that I needed to stay focused for the week. I couldn't quite pinpoint it, but I had a feeling this week would be very different for me. It left me with a sense of apprehension that I couldn't shake all the way back to headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

I thought it would be good to know for readers to know that I'm a few chapters ahead, so I'm going to be posting a chapter a day. I'm doing some light editing to try to catch most of the grammatical errors, but hey, I am human. I hope to stay ahead, but if I slow down well posting may get more sporadic. Please review and let me know what you think!

 **Chapter 3**

"Stupid…Pompous…Disgusting…Slimy…" I mutter to myself as I stalk through the markets of Hargeon. I had some time to myself after our recent little encounter as my next job wasn't for two days. I shuddered at the past mission.

It was simple. I just needed to monitor our buyer and make sure he wasn't ripping us off for the rare herbs and poisons we were selling. This guy was an expert, but he always tried to scam Alastor, well that is until I came along. I would just read his mind and pass on what he sells his product for. It was so simple, but not always the easiest thing to do. The man, although not a mage, had started to figure out that I was somehow getting information from him. He then started to put up barriers and send me fake information to try and confuse me. I could get through it, but it made the process exhausting for me, not to mention this guy had slippery thoughts to begin with. It was almost like he was using some of the herbs we were selling him on himself.

The whole situation left me feeling disgusted and dirty in my mind which is a very difficult place to clean out. I decided to walk through town to see if something could distract me, but I found myself deep in my mutterings when I ran into a blond haired mage knocking her to the ground.

I blink at her coming out of my thoughts. She had blonde hair, brown eyes and was wearing a black mini skirt, pink spaghetti strap top, with heeled sandals. I extend a hand, "Aww crap, sorry. Bad day."

She rocks back to her feet, and I heard a jingle at her hip. Looking down, I see a whip on one hip and a key ring on the other. "Don't worry about it," she beams at me with a pretty smile.

I glance back down at her keys and sense the magic energy in her and the keys. I get confused as I could almost feel a consciousness from the keys. She notices my staring and puts a hand protectively over them. I blush taking a step back to show her I don't mean any harm, "Sorry, just never seen anything like those before."

"Oh!" She gets excited getting to tell someone about her mage craft, "I'm a celestial wizard, and these keys are connections to my spirits."

I nod in understanding, _That's why I sensed the consciousness._ I couldn't read their minds, but I could tell they were there. I get embarrassed again as it was so rare for me to talk to other mages especially those outside of Peoria. Fiore's magic was so varied from ours, "Could I see it, maybe?"

She continues smiling at me and nods. She takes a silver key off the ring, "Open gate of the little dog, Nikora." A small snowman like creature appeared at her feet. "This is Plue," she states proudly picking him up.

My eyes soften, "Well aren't you adorable little guy," I say patting his head. She starts to ramble on about how the gold keys are more powerful than the silver keys, and I nod taking note that she herself did have a few gold keys.

"I guess you're lucky to have permanent companions," I say more to myself than her.

She looks at her keys with soft eyes, "Yeah, they're my best friends. It's great to have them whenever I need them."

"LLLUUUUUSSSSHHHHHYYYYY!" A small ball of blue fur flies into the blonde woman's chest. "Natsu and the others are at the hotel, and if you don't hurry up there won't be any food left! He already ate my fish!" He looks up at her with pleading eyes.

She starts to take off giving me a wave, "If they don't leave me anything, I'll Lucy Kick them into next week!" I slowly disappear into the crowd knowing that the delightful little encounter has ended.

Lucy turns around to look at the girl with violet flecked eyes one more time, "Hey I never got…" when she sees no one there she murmurs to herself, "your name."

"Come on, Lushy," Happy calls again tugging on her hand, and she quickly runs off to the hotel.

~Later that night at Alastor's headquarters~

The small twitchy man had just finished giving his scouting report as I sat idly on the desk flipping one of my knives. His eyes darted everywhere, and he was sweating. I swear this guy is always on the verge of a coronary. With a wave of Alastor's hand, the guy darted back out the door.

"So this isn't going to be as easy as we thought," James said from his post leaning beside the door. He was a larger man. His magic was simple he could use it to harden and strengthen any part of his body. He didn't have an overwhelming amount of magic energy, but he was a pretty decent fighter.

"The council's been on our back for weeks, but now they're bringing a guild in on it." Adam adds from the opposite side of the door. He was a similar build to James, and his magic allowed him to take on the consistency of whatever he touches. Again, not a powerhouse as far as magic stands, but he knew how to use it well.

Alastor looks at me, "Your take, Rea?"

I shrug. "A guild doesn't change anything. It just means a few more mages then normal."

Adam and James glare at me. We were a part of Alastor's inner circle, albeit me unwillingly, which they of course new which pissed them off.

"But these aren't fuddy duddy council pawns, these are wizard guild mages," Adam counters.

"'Fraid to get outclassed?" I smirked at him. My hood was up but back far enough to see my face. I just felt more comfortable with it on.

Adam starts to splutter, but James jumps in, "No just worried your taking Boss's protection a lil lightly."

I jump up at that and cross the room with a growl, "I'm paid to keep him safe and out of the council's hands, and I always deliver. Need I remind you, you two were already his bodyguards when I came in. If anything…"

"That's enough," Alastor cuts in seeing this is going downhill fast. I stride across the room and lean against a wall near the desk keeping the hulk brothers in plain view. "Your job will be protecting both me and my client tonight. This is a major partner and investor and nothing will happen to him. Both of us will walk out with no issues tonight," He states looking at me. My eyebrows furrow in protest as this is not our agreed upon rate, but before I can say anything he goes on, "Your current payoff is larger than expected." He slides me an envelope, and I reach for it.

Adam and James are irritated at the secrets between me and Alastor. I could hear their raging thoughts, and they were angry thinking I was paid more than them. I roll my eyes at them and read the card. The number of people coming was close to 60! And not just that, there were men and whole families coming together. Wow, they put their work in over there. I close the card and toss it into the fireplace burning the evidence.

"You make sure neither me nor my client deal with these mages or council men, and we are square. Yes?" He said it like it was a question, but I knew it wasn't really an option. I nod in agreement and stalk past a brooding Adam and James. I quickly send a pigeon out to Sam and Irene to inform them of the larger numbers and to request Sam's help at the halfway point. The apprehension I felt earlier starts to come back in full, as I feel like something big is about to happen, but I shake it off to prepare for tonight.

~In a bar in the heart of Hargeon~

The client makes his way into the booth and shakes hands with Alastor. They both sit down for a drink and make small talk. James and Adam stand quietly to one side while the client has matching men. Do they get all these guys out of a body guard catalog of something, gesh!

I stand behind the booth hidden in the shadows. I have my full body suit on, but this one has a hood built in that I have drawn over my hair and features. I am also armed to the teeth with two blades sticking out my back, my favorite fighting knives on each side, and throwing knives stashed in every spot and pocket imaginable on my person. The only downside is this outfit definitely didn't disguise the fact that I was a girl. The cape concealed me better, but made it harder to fight. Alastor insisted on this outfit, and also insisted that I only have my inhibiting crystal on a fifth of the way. This irked me, but there were a lot of risks tonight. Despite my nonchalance, I knew the Council hiring guild mages was a big deal, and I was very on edge scanning everyone's minds. I would take note of those not drinking, as those were more suspicious.

Much to my relief, we were on the move after only a half hour taking the client to the largest warehouse Alastor had in Hargeon, so he could browse the merchandise. I didn't like all of the people it was hard to monitor everything. The few people I noted tried to follow us, but I soon had them intercepted by other of Alastor's men. I sat in the back with two men while the talked. I said nothing keeping my perception spread wide and searching for anything out of the ordinary.

Once we get there, the hulk twins move up behind Alastor as I move away up into the second floor to get a better survey of the land. I then close my eyes and expand my range. I spread little tendrils out searching for any thought or consciousness that is somewhere it shouldn't be.

For a while, everything is quiet, and all is going well for Alastor as containers are named, noted, and marked for delivery. They bargain and seem to be the best of friends, but I scoff at that as Alastor doesn't have friends just those he finds useful. As much as I despised the man, he was smart and kept himself locked up tight. I doubted that even I knew all his secrets even though I had subtly probed his mind since I met him. Sure I could just go barging through his steel trap of a mind, but he would know. Plus, if I was destructive enough I could cause brain damage. So no, I had to be subtle just worming my way around his mind.

Then, I felt something coming at the building quickly. I looked through the eyes of those outside and saw nothing, not even from the scouts father out. I felt the consciousness's again moving faster. They were taking on shape one of which I felt like I recognized it almost seemed to be glowing with light, the other four were all interesting too. I jumped down and landed next to Alastor and the client.

"Rea, what…" Alastor starts to yell at me as the client was startled and his muscle had moved to attack me.

"Incoming and fast." I feel for the minds again still wondering how no one had seen them. I look at the minds harder. One seemed to be on fire, one seemed to be made of ice, one seemed to be flowing around almost like wind, one was almost like hitting a titanium shield, and the last was the glowing consciousness that I knew I had felt before. "We need to move, NOW!" I start pushing both men towards the back exit, away from the direction of these minds.

"Alastor, what is the meaning of this?" The client whines alarmed still wondering how the peaceful atmosphere has been disrupted when to the normal eye nothing was wrong.

James and Adam, who although don't like me, know I'm never wrong about these things. "Please sir. This way," Adam starts.

"The council sent mages," James continues which gets the client moving with his two meat heads following behind.

I move to follow them, and then I turn around understanding why no one had seen these mages. Moments later, a hole is blasted up through the floor in the center of the warehouse. Jumping out is a short pink haired lady wearing a maids costume followed by a blonde haired, brown eyed girl. Recognition floods me as the light consciousness was the girl from the market, _Lucy right?_ _Why'd it have to be her?_

"Enact plan D. I'll keep the mages here," I call back to the retreating forms. This was just a fancy way to say everyone disperse and meet back up at headquarters in a few days. I get a confirmation from Alastor's mind that it has been done.

I could now put all of my focus on the four, no five forms outside the hole. One red haired girl wearing armor and a blue skirt is sizing up the number of men in the room. Next to her is a raven haired boy with a cross necklace and no shirt. Then, there is Lucy with the blue flying cat above her. To the far right is a pink haired boy wearing a scaly white scarf. Based on their minds, I already have an idea of their magic. I was slightly impressed as they all had a decent output of magic especially the red head whose magic was nothing to scoff at. I glance uneasily at the pink haired mage confused as to what the tendrils floating around in his mind mean. I had never seen them before.

I shake my head to keep myself from getting distracted as the pink haired one yells, "Fairy Tail's come knockin'!" Then shoots a blast of fire from his mouth at the nearest crate lighting it ablaze.

After the blast of fire, two things happen much to my delight. Alastor's men bolt off like the cowards they all are, and red haired female punches the pink haired one on the back of the head knocking him down, "Natsu, you can't blast everything. We need the crystals!"

 _So, that's what they want. They were never after Alastor or the client at all. These stupid magic dampening crystals are the target._ With that realization, I slowly back out of the room to follow after Alastor, but much to my dismay the red haired one catches my presence and holds her blade out.

"You there," she calls, "tell us where to find the crystals, and I shall spare you the pain of my blade."

Now, that has my attention. This red head is confident if she thinks she can hurt me.

"Pass. My jobs done here," I shrug and start to move backwards. At the last second, I sense the consciousness below me again and launch myself up on a crate above. That stupid maid had popped out of a hole. I glance at her confused because although her mind is different from the blonde like every being it is so similar it could be attached. The other thing I notice that scares me is I can't read the maid's mind.

The maid bows to Lucy, "I'm sorry, Princess, I missed. Punishment time?"

"No Virgo," Lucy says with a sigh, "You can go back." _Right, it's a spirit…_ I think as the maid disappears from this world guess I can't read their minds. _Interesting._

I get so lost in thought that the black haired boy is up on another box shouting, "Ice make: Lance!" As a bunch of ice lances, shoot from his hands out towards me. I pull my twin blades on my back and slice through the lances simply. I have channeled my magic into the blades to make them able to withstand magical attacks. I then use my telekinesis to give a slight push on the box above the ice mage making it start to tip. The ice mage still launching his attacks at me is unaware.

"Gray!" Lucy shouts from below voice full of worry. Right before he's crushed a blue blur sweeps through and saves Gray from becoming a pancake.

"I'll handle the mage," the red haired one shouts, "The rest of you find the crystals."

"But, I want to fight her, Erza!" Natsu whines as he finally starts to get up from the floor.

The aura coming off of Erza was so dark that I smile in appreciation. Natsu yips and runs off rummaging through crates.

I move out to meet her as she changes, no requips, _So that's her magic,_ into a silver armored dress with several swords sticking out. "Heaven's wheel!" She shouts as multiple blades start to fly my way. I parry them simply allowing her to get closer and we start to truly cross blades. Our swords are moving with such speed that no one could truly be able to follow them. I can hear Lucy's thoughts of appreciation and admiration mostly towards Erza, but some towards me as well which makes me swell with pride for a moment.

This pride makes me falter as it confuses me. Why do I care what this random blonde girl thinks? At this moment, I misstep allowing Erza to slice my arm. It was shallow, but more damage than I had ever received on one of Alastor's missions. _No more playing around._ I launch a telekinetic wall towards her and even as she tries to slice through it she is thrown back. Although not hurt much, she looks at me confused. She knew I had magic, but she didn't know what to make of it.

"I'm done here," I once again go to leave only to find myself trapped in a torrent of ice and flames. They surround me on all sides, and I'm impressed that these two boys could combine their power in such a way. I force my magic outwards expanding the bubble around me launching all four of the mages away.

Lucy summons another spirit, a large bull with an axe. It runs at me, but with a simple sidestep, parry of the axe, and a quick stab of my other blade in its back it disappears with a, "Sorrrryyyy, Ms. Luuuuuuucy." Lucy looking exhausted lashes out with her whip only to have me throw her back into the wall with a crunch she cries out in pain. Although, I know that was a bit harsh. They were trying my patience I had work to do. I leave her trapped to the wall she weakly struggles against my telekinetic force.

"Lucy!" Natsu screams launching a flaming fist at the back of my head. I drop down dodging it and kick straight up drilling him on the chin causing him to go flying into Erza who was using a winged armor to come at me from above.

I hand spring backwards only to slip on some ice that Gray had laid down. I end up crashing down having to roll to the side to avoid getting smashed by a giant ice hammer. When that missed, he follows with one of his own punches. I grab his arm changing his momentum throwing him to the ground and pushing myself up. It didn't go quite as planned as he still had a hold on me, so instead of getting all the way up I just end up on top of him straddling him.

I blush at our position, our eyes meeting for a second, his eyes widen, and before anything else can happen I blast myself upwards and away with a telekinetic blast right at him. It forces his head back, and he lays still.

Erza and Natsu both come at me again, but this has gone on long enough. I teleport out of the way at the last second causing Natsu and Erza to collide once again. I then launch a telekinetic wave at them again shoving them up at the wall next to Lucy. They struggle, but can do nothing.

I walk over to Gray and lay a hand on his throat checking for a pulse. I hear a string of curses coming from Natsu about me touching his Nakama, and I glance up at the wall again. I see Lucy's eyes widen in surprise and only then do I realize my hood had fallen off, "It's you!" she whispers.

Erza looks at Lucy and then back to me her mind reeling so fast I could chuckle if I wasn't so freaked out that she had seen my face. I quickly yank my hood back up turning to leave knowing that once I'm far enough away they'll be released. I hesitate by Gray again giving him one last look calling back to the trapped mages, "He'll be fine, just a bad headache when he wakes up."

"Thank you," whispers Lucy.

"Who are you?" shouts Erza.

"Come fight me!" screams Natsu.

I take a few more steps out of eyesight smiling back at the Fairy Tail Mages and then teleport away to meet Alastor.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Hope you're enjoying my story so far! I'm going to try and update more often or every day until I catch up to where I'm currently at. I also do feel like I need to note that I only rated this M because of some of the things in Restia's past. I don't really go into them until later chapters, and I'll give you a heads up before I do! As always, please review and let me know what you thing. P.S. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

 **Chapter 4**

Lucy sighs as she strolls around Hargeon in the dark. She glances up taking comfort in the stars and decides to head down to the docks to enjoy the sound of the ocean and do a little star gazing. She sighs again thinking about how the mission was a total bust. Not only did they manage to set part of the warehouse on fire, no thanks to Natsu, they didn't actually accomplish their mission. Of course, Doran Bolt and Lahar were furious and wanted to send us home right there. Natsu didn't help the matters much by screaming and yelling about wanting to fight the girl again, but this did allow Erza to brief the two on this mysterious mages powers. Lucy thinks back to the confrontation…

 _"_ _First of all he is a she," Erza stated once Doran Bolt gave her the floor. "Next, if that's gravitational magic that is the most pinpointed control I have ever seen or even heard of," her voice was full of skepticism. "Also, I agree that she has direct line or some form of teleportation magic, but that doesn't make sense with gravity magic. They are an unlikely combination. Lastly, she has a large amount of magical energy, most likely more than anyone in this room. She's using some form of inhibitor I could sense the turmoil inside her magic containers almost like it was trapped deep inside of her. I'm not even sure she's aware of it."_

 _Lahar nodded, "Finding out more about this mage will be a top priority. If Alastor truly has a mage Titania is wary of, we need to know more about her." A small clerk nodded and ran off to give his orders._

 _Doran Bolt pipes in, "We need to capture her and interrogate her by any means necessary."_

 _Having been mostly quiet up until this point I finally piped in, "No! I mean…" I cleared my throat trying to clear away the worry and nervousness in my voice, "I don't think she's harmful…"_

 _Erza cut me off looking skeptical, "Gray is unconscious thanks to that mage. He's lucky he only got a concussion."_

 _"_ _That's my point," I counter getting bolder. "She could have easily killed Gray or any of us for that matter, but she didn't." Erza's eyes soften at me, but she also considers what I have to say._

 _"_ _Just because she didn't this time doesn't mean she hasn't before or won't in the future," Doran Bolt counters to me._

 _"_ _By that logic you'd have to arrest everyone because there is no way in knowing the future," I fire back._

 _Erza lays a hand on my shoulder quieting me. Lahar looks between all of us and gives a small chuckle, "She's right Doran Bolt. This girl just out smarted you!" Doran Bolt scowled and looked away._

 _Erza cut in again, "If I may, we would like to continue with our mission of obtaining the crystals. The mage could have been lying, although," with a glance to Lucy, "I'm doubtful she was, the crystals were never in the warehouse."_

They had gone on to discuss details of their next mission, but Lucy had gone to clear her head. She couldn't understand why she felt the need to protect this girl. She knew their encounter had been brief, but she didn't get the sense that she was a bad person. Sad? Maybe, but definitely not evil.

She felt Happy land on her head and smiled up at him petting him gently, "Gray woke up."

Lucy nodded at him smiling and felt some of her tension slip away. After that, the two of them just stayed in silence wandering casually towards the docks. They were about to turn the corner when Lucy heard a voice she recognized. She crept behind some crates and peaked over at the scene.

She saw the docks full of maybe fifty or sixty people of various ages, many though were small children. She saw a figure striding through them handing out cloaks to keep the people warm and instructing them all to stay very quiet. Lucy noted the girl had a slice on her arm, but when the girl she was spying stooped down and placed a small child on her shoulders pushing her hood back she was sure of it. It was the same girl from the market place and the warehouse.

Happy cried out in shock, but Lucy grabbed him covering his mouth and hiding down behind the crate. She could feel the eyes searching in her direction and willed herself into silence even her mind seemed to shut off out of fear of getting caught. When she felt the attention slip away, she grabbed a cloak from the pile and made her way to the back of the group stuffing Happy inside.

"What do you think you're doing, Lucy?" Happy whispered.

"Seeing where they're going, now shhhh," She scolded and with that the two disappeared into the group worried about being caught. Fortunately, that was what most people in the group were worried about, so little did they know not even their thoughts were giving them away.

~Deep in the Forest~

"Thank God. There you are Sam!" I ran up to him to give him the information on the group.

"Wow, Rea! It's an even larger group than we thought!" Sam responds to her excited.

"Will that be a problem?" I ask worried about where they all will sleep.

Sam shakes his head smiling, "Not at all. We've got a shed acquired for just this sort of problem."

I nod grateful that both he and Irene were able to plan ahead for this. Sam sweeps the child off of my head grinning at her placing him on his own shoulders leading the way. I slink back through the group offering aid and whatever words of comfort I can. I try not to probe anyone's mind too harshly as everyone here knew how to identify that being from Peoria.

Finally, after a few more hours we reach a warehouse on the edge of town. Irene is there finishing up unloading boxes from a cart, gives us a small wave, and takes off back to the inn. I quickly start dispersing blankets and informing everyone they will be staying there tonight. Sam helps also delivering some water and some food once people are situated inside. I glance around feeling like I'm missing something. I keep noticing a consciousness on the edge of my vision one that doesn't match our group, but I can't pinpoint it. I stare at the trees a little while longer until Sam calls me in.

~Lucy's POV~

"Holy crap that was close," I whisper to Happy.

"Aye," he whispers back at me.

I glance back towards Hargeon not looking forward to the trek back. I then notice how exhausted I really am. I used a decent amount of magic fighting that girl, Rea? Is that what that guy called her? I shake my head and look in the way the lady with all of the boxes was headed. There must be a town or village close by that I could stay at. I slowly make my way there my thoughts a churning mess. "I knew she wasn't bad," I finally say aloud.

Happy looks startled at my sudden outburst after so long of being quiet, "What you mean, Lushy?"

"That girl. She isn't bad. Look at all those people she's helping," I answer.

"Then why'd she fight us? And hurt Gray?" Happy counters. I shake my head unsure as well. Why help all these refugees if you're helping a dirt bag like Alastor? It didn't add up. "Maybe they're getting human sacrifices," Happy says creepily behind me causing me to jump.

I turn around and swat at him which sends him into a fit of laughter. Glad, he's entertained at least. "Stop teasing me! Look there's an inn." Much to my dismay outside the inn there were several larger men all standing and drinking. They were being loud and obnoxious, and I can't believe they were still up at this time of night.

I placed my hand on my keys and whip and push forward. I can feel their eyes sliding up and down my body making me want to shiver, but I just push past them in the door. I was a step inside the door when one of them called out to me, "Hey Blondie! C'mere a min-oot wouldya?" I try to ignore him, but a thick hand goes around my arm yanking me back.

"Hey, I's talkin' to ya," he says again this time staring down at me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and it made me want to puke. I flinch back trying to get my arm out of his grasp. This only causes him to grab on tighter and start laughing. "Fiery, lil thing aren't ya!"

"Sorry, long day. I just want to get to my room," I say trying to get loose again. The inn seems rather busy for the time of night. I glance around and see that at several of the tables are more men drinking and having a good time. I start to get nervous realizing I won't be getting any help from them, and I can't seem to find an inn keeper anywhere.

"Straight to the point, I like it," the guy purrs. "Sorry boys, me an' Blondie are headed to bed," he calls back with a wave at his friends. He throws his oversized arm around me keeping glued firmly to his side as Happy flies nervously over my head.

"What's going on here?" a petite but strong looking lady asks stepping in our path.

"Nothin' lady. Just headed to bed," the guy says annoyed at the interruption.

The innkeeper nods, "I think that's best for you, but she's staying with me."

She starts to reach out to me, but the guy yanks me back, "Mind your own, 'r my men'll get rowdy here." He points a finger back at the other tables to the already rowdy men, but being from Fairy Tail I know things could get a lot worse.

The lady seems worried, but stands her ground still reaching out to me. They guy gets annoyed and shoves her away with his other arm. The lady falls' crashing back into a bar stool, but starts moving to get up. Luckily, the guy lost his hold on me slightly, and I start to twist out of his grip. Right when I think I'm free, I feel him yank on my hair which throws me back on the floor. Then, I see a blue streak of fur flash by my vision. I see Happy fly up and poke the guy in the face with something. _Wait, was that a fish?!_

I crawl away from him when his grip releases. I scoot around to see the man toss Happy away like a rag doll where he hits the wall and struggles to get up, "Happy!" I shout. The man moves on me again towering above my still seated position.

My hand goes to my keys, but the guy grabs me up by the neck and he starts to lift me up, "Now, you and me are gonna go have some fun." His lustful eyes send shivers up and down my spine as I claw at his arm trying to get air. My vision starts to get slightly blurry when, WHAM! I'm dropped to the floor. I gasp for air looking up confused to see the man was sent hurtling ten feet away. Now in his place standing protectively over me and the innkeeper is none other than Rea.

"Sorry, I'm late Irene. I'll take out the trash," Rea says to the other lady with me. She looks down at me for a moment, "We need to talk…" I nod at her still gasping for air. Then, she turns on the guy that was tormenting me, "Well here's a cliché if I've ever seen one." Her look was murderous. She wastes no time, and in moments she's across the room to him tossing him back out the door. She stalks after him.

The whole inn was silent for a moment.

Then, it broke out into a roar. All of the men shoot up tripping over each other to go after the guy that just went flying out the door. He must be their boss or something. With all of the men distracted, I make my way over to Happy and scoop him up. I then hand him off to Irene saying, "Watch him, I gotta go help!"

She chuckles at me strolling to the door behind me, "Oh that won't be necessary."

What we see before us shocks me, my mouth dropping open wide. The men, maybe twelve or so, have surrounded Rea pulling knives on her. She just stands in the middle one foot on the fallen hulk of a man. She motions a hand at them, and they all charge at once. I notice a few falter and fall backwards and see that she hit them with throwing knives. Then, she starts slicing through them like a farmer at harvest with two small blades that she pulled from her hips. She sends a few more flying with a couple well placed kicks. Before I know what's happened, the men are either laying on the ground groaning or leaning on one another to stay standing.

"Now leave," she snarls, "If I ever see your ugly faces again, I'll kill you." That was enough to get the men up and running for their lives dragging their wounded comrades with them. "Stupid mercenaries," she mutters as she makes her way back towards me. I see she is flecked with blood. She then points one of her half cleaned blades at me, "Now you, missy, have some explaining to do."

I gulp and nod. Just as I'm about to launch into an explanation of how I followed her, I hear, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"No, Natsu wait!" I shout as I see a flaming punch head straight towards Rea's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Time to finally get some of Rea's backstory! I hope you all are enjoying it so far because I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I'm trying to keep the Fairy Tail characters as close to Hiro Mashima's portrayals as possible, but seeing as I'm not him they are not perfect. Please favorite, review, or PM me!

 **Chapter 5**

Out of the edge of my vision, I see a blur of red coming at me. I turn and by wrapping my hand in telekinetic energy I grab on to Natsu's hand stopping his fist and smothering his flames. Being one who thinks with his fists, he throws his other fist engulfed in flames at me much to the same effect. I toss him back towards his friends where he lands on the ground at their feet. Much to my surprise I see the dark haired one there. I give him a slight smile, but I don't get to enjoy the fact that I didn't actually hurt him that bad.

Erza shouts, "You have wounded my Nakama!" looking at a slightly unconscious Happy and a bruised Lucy. With that, she launches herself at Irene. I dive towards her cradling both her and Happy in a roll protecting them from Erza's sword. I unfortunately got nicked on my left arm as blood starts trickling down.

Now my temper is up. They were going to hurt Irene! I turn on them starting to see red or I should say violet as the violet flecks in my eyes start to expand and take over the gray as I access more of my power, so I'm told. I'm stopped by Sam who has both of his hands on my shoulders forcing me to look at him, "Hey, hey, hey now. Calm down. I think we just need to talk about this…" He speaks to me almost like I'm a wounded animal.

I scowl at him, but behind him I see Lucy talking down her friends too. "Guys wait! She just saved me from those mercenaries! And she's helped a bunch of other people…" Lucy starts.

"Lucy!" I cut her off, "Don't go blabbing about that!" She looks at me confused, and I sigh wiping my face with my hand.

"Why doesn't everyone come inside?" Irene says always the peacemaker. "We can have some tea and clarify a few things."

I nod reluctantly and follow her in. I seat myself at the bar and motion for the Fairy Tailers to sit at the table nearby. Lucy sits closest to me still trying to keep her friends calm. Irene sets Happy down on a small towel and looks over him. I sense her magic energy start to flow into him.

"What're you doin' to him?!" Natsu jumps up again. I follow suit going to protect Irene from any of his fiery punches, but Erza stops him first forcing him back into his chair.

"I'm just helping heal some of the bruises," Irene says softly hands still over Happy. Erza nods, but still looks slightly confused. Irene chuckles at her expression, "Let me guess, you're Titania Erza of Fairy Tail." Their eyes all widen in shock which warrants a chuckle out of both Sam and Irene.

"The guild mark, red hair or should I say scarlet," Sam laughs to himself at his joke, "And, the impressive magical force you give off. It'd be hard to miss." I ignore his gloating and scowl, but Sam turns to me, "You didn't know who they were did you?" He starts to laugh more.

I snarl at him again, "So what? Just 'cause I don't focus on all the guild crap here."

"That guild crap is very important to Fiore," Sam counters.

Before we can get into our full on argument, Irene hands Happy to Natsu, "Here ya go. He's not fully healed, but I've restored his energy and helped push his body along. Lucy, let me look at your arms please." Lucy held out her arms and Irene examined them quickly giving her a little energy, but not much. "Sorry dear, there isn't much I can do here."

"May I ask what kind of magic you have," Erza asks unable to contain her question.

"Of course!" Irene says, and I shoot her a glance, "It's just simple energy manipulation. I can restore lost energy normally at a cost to myself, and help the body along in the healing process. I can't outright heal something, but I can definitely take away some pain. I also have the ability to sense people's pain, well physical pain that is." She looks back at me while she says this. While what she said is true, it was a branch of telekinetic magic. It was one of the few branches that were actually helpful to the world. The rest were all based on fighting and the mind. Irene then turned to Gray, "For example, you got a nasty lump on the head right?"

Gray nods in my direction, "No thanks to her."

At this I flush ever so slightly, but get defensive when both Irene and Sam turn on me. "What? It was part of the job for Alastor. I had to make sure he got away!"

Irene glares at me and goes to soothe Grays head while Sam starts our age old argument, "Goddamnit! I hate the crap you do for Alastor. Now he has you hurting guild mages!"

"Well no. They got hired by the Council," I reply.

"Oh and now the Council's coming after you guys?!" Sam slowly is getting more agitated.

"Like that's anything new…" I mutter.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Sam is in a full roar now.

"THAT," I shout at him meeting his eyes cutting off his rant then I get deathly quiet, "is quite enough. You know as well as I that I only help Alastor 'cause I have to. Or did you forget how we got a whole barn full of people across the ocean."

He sits back down defeated, but still angry not really with me but with the situation. "I just wish there was another way…" he rubs his hand across his face, and I rest my hand on his shoulder giving him a sad knowing smile.

"What are you doing with all those people?" Lucy asks me as we got silent.

I look back at them not really sure what to say. I look each one over as they look at me expectantly waiting for an answer, and in Erza's case she's ready to spring at me if she doesn't like the answer.

I hesitate to long, so Irene jumps in despite my worried look, "They're refugees. We're smuggling them into Fiore."

All four of them looked shocked, but then Lucy starts to smile, "I knew it! I told you guys!"

I raise an eyebrow at her, "How'd you know?" The question was loaded. I was asking both to the refugee's part, but also to what she was saying in her head about me being a good person.

Lucy shrugged, "Well, I didn't know you were smuggling refugees. I just knew you weren't the person we thought you were." I raise my eyebrow at her trying to get to the answer I want, "I mean we had met before."

"Wait what?" Gray asked her.

"Yeah, we met in the market," Lucy goes on.

"For like two minutes. How could you possibly know I'm not a horrible person? I mean look what I did to Gray?" I ask her.

Sam and Irene start to chuckle at me, but Lucy just shrugs, "It's the way you were with Plue."

"Looks like you've been found out," Sam elbows me, and I scowl at him again.

"This doesn't change the fact that you are our enemy," Erza says gruffly almost remorsefully. "We have a mission to finish."

"Yeah, but," Lucy tries to interject, but Erza just shakes her head.

"We have to collect the crystals and get them to the council members. If we don't, we risk Fairy Tail's name," Erza finishes keeping her eyes locked on me.

"But she's not a bad guy," Natsu pipes in drawing the attention of the room, "I mean, if you're helping people we can't fight you. That's not the guilds way. We always help those in need."

I stare at him shocked, but no part of him seems to be lying. In fact, they all seem to believe this whole heartedly. "Well, can't say I understand it," I murmur shaking my head, "But, if you promise to keep our smuggling a secret then…" I go behind the counter open a locked box and pull out five crystals in an enchanted leather bag, "here." I toss them across to Erza.

She opens the bag and her eyes widen, "You'd just give us these?"

"I mean it's not for nothing. This has to stay a secret. It is still illegal, although not quite what the Council is looking for," Sam jumps in.

"This way we can keep helping these people, and you still complete your mission," Irene adds in hopeful.

"Besides, I can always get more," I add nonchalantly. "Everyone's happy this way."

"Not everyone," Gray jumps in looking directly at me.

I raise my eyebrow at him, "What more could you want?"

"I'm not talking about us. We'll be fine. But, what about you guys?" Gray pushes on. I'm a little lost now his thoughts are slightly jumbled. "You have to keep working for Alastor and the council will keep coming. Especially now, that they have an unknown mage on their list."

"That's right!" Lucy pipes in, "They are determined to find out more about you."

I share an uneasy glance with Irene and Sam, but just shrug, "They wouldn't be the first to try. I'm good at staying under the radar."

"You know this won't last forever right?" Erza jumps in now very business-like. "Sooner or later either you won't be able to work for Alastor or the Council will catch up to you." We all nod. Erza was voicing our fears.

"But, we have to keep going. You see," Irene says quietly, "we're all refugees too."

All the Fairy Tail mages nod, well except for Natsu who seemed a bit confused, "Why are you all running away?"

"Natsu?!" Lucy shrieks smacking his head.

"Ow, Luce!" Natsu says rubbing his head. "I'm serious. They're not fixin' anything by bringing people here. They need to go back and face their problems."

Lucy looked pissed now, but Irene calms her down, "Lucy, it's okay. It's hard to explain…"

"No, it's simple," Sam cuts in. "There are three of the most powerful mages we've ever seen ruling our country, and the only rightful heir to the throne that could change things for the better has gone missing." Sam said the last part with a small glance to me.

They were all silent for a moment deep in thought, then Natsu pipes in, "So, why don't we just go over there, beat them up. Then, that guy can be in charge." I look at him completely at a loss for words.

"You can't solve everything with your fists, Moron," Gray counters.

"What'd you call me, Squinty Eyes?" Natsu counters jumping up.

"Do I hear fighting?" Erza glares at both of them. They both freeze in their seats.

Irene chuckles at them, but I continue to stare at Natsu flabbergasted, "There's three men you have to beat all powerful telekinetic mages. The first, is the youngest of three named Jedidiah. He excels at hand to hand combat. He's skilled with not only his magic, but also with a variety of weaponry that would have Erza running for her jewels. Then there's the middle brother Lazarus. His focus is on the mind. He can invade your thoughts and some say even your soul. He can control someone's thoughts and actions from several miles away. Lastly, there's the oldest brother Alexander. He's the strongest of the three. He's excels at both combat and mental capacities of telekinesis. All in all he's the most level headed, and the most formidable of all three." I tear my gaze away from Natsu as I can tell none of this is even registering to him. He thinks he can fight his way through anything. The other three all seem to grasp the gravity of our situation though.

"Not to mention, even if someone could beat all three," Irene starts.

"You'd still have the issue of the missing heir," Erza finishes for her. "I see your situation."

Irene and Sam look at each other, then look to me and smile. _Aww crap. They were having a silent conversation again…_

"Well you can get the Council off your back by being gone for a month with everything in Peoria closed down anyway," Sam says to me changing the course of conversation. I nod as I was planning on traveling around a bit anyway.

"Why don't you head to Magnolia? We haven't expanded any of our routes north as they are too well traveled. Maybe you'll see something!" Irene says looking excited, but she had a slightly evil glint to her eyes. _Why did Magnolia ring a bell, oh wait…_

"That's where we're headed!" Lucy pipes up excited. "That's where Fairy Tail is located!" I glare at the other two seeing that they are trying to get me to hang out with these mages, but I couldn't figure out why. Lucy forges on ahead, "You should come with us! We could show you around! Oh you'll love the guild!"

Before I can bite this in the butt Gray jumps in, "Not to mention, we could help seeing as we know the area."

"We'd be happy for the company!" Erza nods in agreement.

"Yeah! Plus we could fight again!" Natsu says getting all excited. Everyone shakes their head at him.

I take one last look around and sigh in defeat, "I guess I'll go check out Magnolia then." They all cheer and then we all shuffle off to bed seeing as at this point we all will only get a couple hours or so. I was locking up doing one last check of everything, scanning the barn, scanning the small village, before I placed my entire crystal on my skin inhibiting all of my magic. I wanted to save it up, and I didn't want anyone to detect me in my sleep. Good trackers would know what my magical signature looks like and find me while I'm unaware. Plus, this would also stop my random magical surges.

As I go to shut out the last lamp, Sam cuts into the silence from the doorway, "If they could defeat your brothers, would you go back?"

I look at him shocked, but I turn away, "They can't. No one can."

"For the first time, Fairy Tail has me wanting to believe…" Sam shakes his head, "Nah, never mind. Night!" With that Sam, shuffles up the stairs to bed.

I put out the lamp light, but as the light fades I swear I see a wisp of golden hair flashing past a deserted hallway. I shake my head and rub my eyes, writing it off as a trick of the dimming light.


	6. Chapter 6

Time for Rea to finally meet Fairy Tail! I try to stay close to Hiro Mashima's portrayals of characters, but please let me know if I'm off! He owns Fairy Tail, not me. If anyone is into drawing or has any ideas for a cover image please let me know! Any ideas are welcome! Favorite, review, or PM me!

 **Chapter 6**

Fairy Tail and I split ways the next morning after a hurried breakfast. I went off to inform Alastor that I would be gone for the next month, and he didn't need to reach me I'd find him. This of course rubbed him the wrong way, but hey, I love to push his buttons! Meanwhile, Fairy Tail went off to deliver the crystals to the council members and collect their reward. They discussed trying to clear my name, but in the end, I convinced them that it's best that they feign ignorance.

We met on the train and filed into an empty compartment. I only relaxed once we were on the move, and I found everyone on the train to be a non-threat. I took a moment to glance around at my companions. I was next to the window seat. Across from me was Lucy, with a very, very motion sick Natsu laying in her lap. Happy sat in front of Natsu happily munching on a fish. Gray sat next to me which I found slightly awkward, and Erza sat at the end of my row. I heard her murmur something about needing to make a quick getaway for cake? I shook my head and looked out the window trying to ignore the fact the Gray, and I's arms kept brushing.

Shortly into our journey, Lucy pulled out a book and started reading. I let her read to me, not that she knows she was reading to me. I was reading her mind. She had a great reading voice, and I loved her commentary. A few times I had to keep myself from chuckling, but I had a feeling Gray noticed my shaking because he looked at me questioningly. After that, I pretended to be asleep. I must have actually drifted off because at some point I find Gray shaking me gently awake, "Hey were here."

~While Rea's sleeping~

I set down my book to glance around the quiet compartment. Natsu was trying not to throw up and had drifted off into a fitful sleep. Happy was curled up beside him. Erza had run off to the dining car hoping to get some strawberry cake, and Gray just sat there with his arms crossed looking down. He seemed to be thinking about something. Our newest companion, Rea, seemed to be dozing off. I watched her head bob, and she slowly shifted so her head was leaning on Gray's shoulder.

He stiffened for a moment, but then shifted so the both could be more comfortable. I eyed him over the top of my book giggling.

"What?" He whispered turning a slight pink.

"Oh, nothing. Just getting a lil' friendly are we?" I giggled again.

"He lliiiiiiikkkkkeeessss her," Happy pipes in opening an eye to fly around the compartment. Gray and I both quickly shush him looking to the still sleeping Rea.

"No, I don't! I'm just being a gentleman," Gray whisper shouts at the annoying cat.

"Mhmm sure," I give him a wink which causes him to smack his face.

Gray glances back down at her, "So, what do you make of her Lucy?"

"Honestly, I think she's a good person dealing with way too much. She carries the wait of the world on her shoulders, or maybe that of a country," I add the last part as an afterthought.

Gray nods, "But can we trust her? I mean she worked for a major criminal organization!"

"I think we can. She could have easily let me get attacked by those mercenaries last night, and they were pretty open with us about their story, all things considered," I counter.

"You call that open?" Gray asks skeptically. Both of them grimace at the many unanswered questions rolling around in her brain.

"Well, no. But, they risked a lot telling us what they did. Give her time. I'm sure she'll come around," Lucy smiled at him and then smiled at the girl. She thought back to her conversation with Irene before she left. Irene had pulled her aside and asked her to look after Rea. She said to help her rediscover the beauty in this world. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but I would try.

Before we knew it, we were back to Magnolia, "Oh my gosh! I can't wait for a hot bath!"

The minute the train stopped Natsu darted out of my lap and out the door screaming, "LLLANNNNDDDD!" I took off after him which left Gray with a still sleeping Rea on his shoulders. I gave him one last wink as I left the compartment as he looked at me at a complete loss.

~Rea's POV~

"Hey, we're here," a gentle voice tells me as I feel a hand shake me awake.

I blink a couple of times, and then jump back, "Ahh, ohh uhhh sorry." I flush slightly at the fact that I was just laying on Gray's shoulder.

He chuckles at me slightly rubbing a hand on the back of his head, "No big, you look like you needed some sleep. Now come on before Flame Brain leaves us!"

As we get off the train, I grab on to Gray's shoulder surprising myself, "I… I'm sorry about your head." I force myself to look him in the eye as a slight blush creeps onto my cheeks. I wanted him to know I really was sorry. "I ugghh…"

Gray waves me off, "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, Gray has a thick head!" Happy chirps and flies out of reach towards a laughing Natsu.

"At least it's not as thick as yours, Ash for Brains!" Gray retorts facing off against Natsu.

"Do I hear fighting?!" Erza asks finally joining us.

"No ma'am!" They both shout wrapping their arms around each other.

"Alright, I'm headed home to take a bath, see you guys at the guild?" Lucy waves at her friends, and they both head off in separated directions. I start to put on my hood and go to turn away surprised that I'm disappointed to be leaving them. Then, Lucy calls out, "Hey Rea, you comin'?"

I look at her shocked, "Umm what?"

"Well, you don't have a place to stay, so I assumed you'd stay at my place," she says matter-of-factly.

I blink at her, "Why would I assume that?" It came out slightly harsher than I intended, but it didn't seem to faze Lucy.

In fact the opposite happened, her eyes got softer towards me, she ran over looped her arm through mine, and ripped my hood off, "Come on. You're staying with me. Don't worry about it. Everyone just ends up at my place anyway." I catch an image of Erza eating cake at her coffee table, Gray sitting without a shirt reading papers from her desk, and Natsu sleeping in her bed. What kind of relationship did these people have?!

Lucy prattles all the way to her house and then insists on letting me have the first shower saying something about writing to her mom. I take it savoring the relaxation. I also savor the moments where that damned crystal wasn't touching my skin. I sensed Lucy's alarm at first when there was a sudden power surge, but I calmed myself hiding my aura again.

When I let Lucy have the shower, I started putting on my change of clothes black pants, black boots, and a black asymmetrically cut long sleeve V-neck that at its shortest hit my hip and longest hit mid-thigh. Over that I put on a black sleeveless vest that had a hood and purple stitching. This is what I always wore regardless the weather. This or the body suit. I needed to be fully covered. Next, I started to put all of my weapons on their various belts and holsters: two blades on my back, one fighting knife on each hip, small knives hidden in my boots, several holsters of throwing knives, and then the crystal in my pouch. Wait. Where was the damn crystal?

At that moment, I look over and hear Lucy, "What's this?"

I barge into the bathroom thankful she already had a towel on, "Don't touch it!" I shout at her my magic spiking again for a moment. I was too late though.

She had picked it up the full crystal coming into contact with her skin, and she shrieks. The pain seized up her muscles and she starts to feint from the lack of energy. In one motion, I catch her with my body and arm as she crumples to the ground, and I rip the crystal out of her hand gritting my teeth at how my breath is taken away. I lay the crystal down carefully and look at Lucy. "You okay?"

She nods color already returning to her face, "What is that?"

For some reason, I really wanted to make light of this situation, so I say "A crystal" like it was the dumbest question in the world.

Lucy gets a tic and then she smacked me upside the head knocking me on my butt. I was so shocked I laugh and I mean actually laugh. At the sound, Lucy starts to chuckle a bit herself.

"Wow, no one's done that to me in a while," I chuckle again and then go on, "Those crystals you gave the council. This is one of them."

"The Sogai…" Lucy whispers, and I nod at her. "It drains you energy?"

I shake my head at her, "No. It inhibits your energy. It's like putting a barrier around your magic container. You can't access it…"

"But," Lucy prods seeing there is more to say.

I sigh, "But no one else can detect it either. It can make a mage pass as a normal person."

"So why'd I faint, if it doesn't take the energy away?"

"Simple, your body isn't used to it. Your body has gotten used to it having magic constantly flowing around in it, to suddenly be cut off from the magic is devastating."

"So basically touching that crystal puts you into magic deficiency syndrome?" Lucy asks. I nod again picking it up by two fingers and sliding it into its pouch leaving half of it on my skin. Lucy sees the scar on my skin and yanks my shirt back up, "So why are you using it?! It's obviously hurting you!"

I push her back and scoot away, "Because I need to. That's why!" I turn away opening one eye at her, "Now will you please put on some clothes…"

Lucy shrieks at the fact she's just in a towel and tosses me out of the room. I know I've avoided this for now, but I know there is no way Lucy has dropped this.

When she finally was done getting ready, we headed off to meet everyone at the guild. I stand outside the guild hall with apprehension. I sense all of the minds in there. I carefully scan each one to make sure there is no danger, well no danger to me that is. I'm also surprised by the vast amounts of magic that was coming off the building. _I suppose I could hide my aura here. NO! I can't think like that._ I shake my head taking in all of the different kinds of magic that people were using. Then I realized Lucy was looking at me weird as we had been standing outside the building in silence for a few minutes now.

I smile at her apologetically, but she smiles back, "Don't worry about it! I know were a noisy bunch, but they welcomed me in with open arms!"

I nod at her, and she opens the doors wide. We take a few steps in as I slip my hood back up feeling uncomfortable without it on. My jaw drops as I'm met with total chaos. People drinking at the bar by the barrel. Large groups of people are yelling. A small blunette in the corner is somehow reading. A blonde haired man is looking on silently from the second floor. I can't observe that any further as all of a sudden a full on brawl erupts in the center of the floor.

"I thought you said everyone was friendly?" I ask her incredulously looking at the group.

"Oh, we are. We just really like to fight to!" Lucy chirps looking back at me like this is the most normal thing in the world.

From behind, a chair comes sailing at Lucy's head unbeknownst to her. "Crap, look out!" I shout yanking her arm back so she's behind me and punch the chair adding a bit of energy to it. I meant to just stop the chair, but I overdid it and the chair exploded sending bits everywhere.

This stops the fight causing people to turn our way. Upon seeing us, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy all head our way waving. I'm shocked to realize Gray is only in his boxers and flush slightly. I mean who wouldn't he's mostly naked!

"Gray, your clothes," Lucy sighs.

"Aww crap!" He shouts frantically searching for his shirt and pants. Much to my dismay, or pleasure?, he only finds his pants.

"So what do you think of Fairy Tail?" Natsu asks eagerly draping an arm around both Lucy and I's shoulders.

"Umm, rowdy?" I say not sure what to make of it.

"She just got here, Moron, give her a second," Gray taunts rolling his eyes.

"What'd you call me, Ice Princess?" Natsu fires back jumping at Gray.

Before the brawl can start again, Erza punches both of them in the back of the head knocking them both down with a loud, "Enough!" I look at the two boys shocked and start to giggle slightly.

"Erza, with the way you handle things, I think we could be great friends," I chuckle a little more.

I ignore Lucy's beaming smile at my supposed to be casual comment, but Erza nods, "I'd be honored to call you a friend with the way you do battle." I look at her shocked not realizing she took this seriously too.

"Looks like you've made two new friends," Lucy says close to my ear. I blush slightly at this and shrug trying to make it seem like it's no big deal, but inside I'm screaming for freaking joy.

"So who do you have their Erza?" A tall, beautiful, busty, white haired girl comes up to us.

"This is Rea. We met her on our last mission. She will be in Magnolia for a little while," Erza responds keeping the details to a minimum thankfully. Lucy yanks my hood down, and I glare at her as I go to shake the white haired girl's hand.

"Ahh, business or pleasure?" the girl asks me. I search her brain quickly for her name, Mira Jane.

"Umm, both?" I say looking at Lucy and Erza hopefully. They both smile excitedly.

The small blunette reading in the corner had put down her book and came over to join us, "I'm Levy. Are you a mage?" I give her a small nod not liking the questions and the inquisitive look in her eye. I can just hear the questions stirring around in her mind. "Oh wow! What kind of magic do you use?"

At this point, we had attracted quite a crowd. The girl drinking a whole barrel had made her way over, along with a guy smoking a pipe and a guy with him drinking from a mug, a small boy who seemed to have stars in his eyes for Natsu, and two guys about my age with stars in their eyes for Levy. I also noticed the blonde haired boy on the second floor had also peaked one eye open to observe the scene.

"Umm," I take a couple steps back nervous from all of the peering eyes. I wanted to more than anything just disappear, so accidentally I do. I found myself reappearing sitting on the railing of the second floor. _Crap. What's with my magic right now?_

I hear impressed murmurs and excited shrieks as the group moves in front of the bar, so they are just below me.

"Teleportation! That's pretty cool!" Levy nods at Lucy. I can tell the two of them are close.

"Hey noob. Not allowed on the second floor," I hear a gruff voice behind me and turn to face him. It was the blonde haired guy. I glance through his mind but catch some resistance, much to my surprise. I use the other's thoughts to see that his name is Laxus.

When I smirk at him as if to say, 'Well here I am,' sparks start to shoot off of him. "Oh lightning magic, they must all call you Sparky." I don't know what came over me, but I just couldn't resist antagonizing this guy.

Apparently, that was too much. I see a bolt of lightning come flying at me, and in no time I roll to the side to get up to my feet still perched on the railing. Two more bolts come at me as I hand spring out of the way of the first one, then launch myself off of the railing landing on the bar below after the second. Laxus comes after me straight on. I twist at the last second, to use his own momentum against him throwing him to the ground. I land on top of him and roll away jumping to my feet ready for another attack. He goes to charge up a punch, so I take hold of his arm with my magic and throw it to the ground. It sends his electrifying punch straight into the guild hall floor. He looked at me both enraged and perplexed.

"Woah! What'd you do?" Levy asks me.

"Ohh, umm, I also have gravity magic," I say lying. I mean it's what they all thought before, and it seems convincing enough. I'll just have to refrain from using my magic too much. Levy looks perplexed and when I look back to Laxus he gives me a, 'You've gotta be shittin' me look.' To everyone else, it would be like he didn't see this coming. However, I could tell it was because he didn't believe me.

I release his arm and back up to the bar to sit down turning away from the room. I hear Natsu scream something about wanting to fight Laxus, but I soon hear a crash to signify the end of that fight. There are chuckles all around as the crowd starts to dissolve, and Laxus shouts, "You're about a thousand years too early for that one kid."

 _So, how old does that make me…?_ I smirk to myself having the sense to keep it to myself, but much to my surprise I feel a broad chest rub against my back and arms touch the bar on each side of me. A warm breath tickles my ear, "Not bad Toots, but that's no gravity magic. Cross me again," a small spark shoots down my spine, "And you'll find out just what I'm capable of."

I turn around to face him. I've been threatened all my life. I would not let him intimidate me, "More like you'll find out what I'm capable of." I whisper back at him. He raises an eyebrow at me, and it is only then that I realize how close we are. His arms are still on both sides of the bar and his head is leaned down close to my face. If we weren't glaring at each other, some could say we were having a moment. However, no one except maybe that Mira girl were thinking that way as the tension between us palpable.

He scoffs pulling away and leaves the guild with his weird fur cape thing flowing behind him.

"You've made a powerful enemy," Cana says gulping down some beer at the other end of the bar.

"Just one more to the list…" I murmur more to myself then anything.

"Aww, you're so lucky you gotta fight Laxus!" Natsu whines.

"You fought him too, Flame Brain," Gray adds in being ever so helpful.

"Yeah and you broke the roof when you flew through it!" Happy pipes in.

They start to argue as Erza draws my attention, "So Master is gone for the week. How would we like to spend our time?" I look at them and shrug not really having any plan. I needed to do some scouting, but I could do that in a day or two.

"We could always take a job?" Lucy offers helpfully.

"Yeah, but I'm not a part of the guild…" I say not really sure how this all works.

"Doesn't matter! If you help, we will split the reward with you," Gray jumps in avoiding his argument with Natsu.

"Then when Master gets back you can talk to him about joining then," Erza adds.

"Oh, uhh," I stutter out. I didn't really think about joining the guild. It just really didn't seem like an option given everything on my plate.

"You don't have to decide now, see how the jobs go first," Mira offers helpfully.

Everyone look at me expectantly, and I shrug, "Sure might as well!"

Natsu shouts, "I'm all fired up!"


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to warn everyone that while a majority of this chapter is fluffy, there is a very serious part. I don't quite understand how to rate things, so because of what happens to Rea (some of which is explained here) I have rated this fanfic M. If you read this, and feel I could/should change my rating please let me know. As always, like, review, or PM me. Also, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

 **Chapter 7**

I lounge on Lucy's couch reading one of her many different books. She sits at her desk writing to her mom or working on her novel. I don't really focus in because one, I'm reading and I tend to get a little over focused when I'm reading, and two, I don't want to invade her privacy. Even though I can read minds, I do know the value of personal space and try to not let my curiosity get the best of me. I am human, so this doesn't always work. However, over the past week I have grown to respect Lucy and that even though she's had a rough past she is still able to smile and love the world despite that. It made me slight envious of her, honestly.

We had gone on a variety of mini-missions this week not wanting to go too far from Magnolia in case Master came back. They all really wanted me to join the guild, but I still hadn't made up my mind. Besides, I'm not sure that I could handle all of Team Natsu's destructiveness. Just this week, we razed half of a small field and blew up not one but two buildings! That was even with me deflecting some of the major damage with my telekinesis. If I hadn't been there, we could have easily knocked down a whole village.

Perhaps, that was what was attributing to Lucy's good mood. She seemed ecstatic about the lack of destruction, and that we would have some extra money to spend. Finally, we decided that we were done being lazy for the day, and we started our way into the guild.

When I got there, Natsu wrapped his arms around us dragging us over to the table. Happy yanked my hood back off and sat victoriously on my head. I glared at the two of them, and Happy and Natsu high-fived as this got them another point. Mira went over to the board and marked one down for them. Much to my dismay, Team Natsu had created a game to see who could keep my hood off the most. The entire guild was betting who would win. Most had their money on Natsu and Happy as they had the least respect for personal space. However, Lucy was the one currently in the lead as she was the one escorting me around.

Mira came over handing me a drink. I mumbled my thanks for the spiked lemonade which I raised to Cana, Macao, and Wakaba as they were the only ones drinking this early on in the day. I had promised all of them that I would let loose with them by the end of the week, so here I was letting loose which oddly enough made me more tense. I had stupidly let it slip that it took me a while to get drunk therefore I was forced to start drinking as soon as I arrived at the guild. Erza, Mira, and Lucy's eyes all had a mischievous glint to them, but I wasn't able to pursue it as Levy sat down next to me laying a handful of papers and scrolls out.

I peered at them excitedly and started to analyze them sipping my drink. There were larger maps of Fiore along with more detailed maps of certain areas. "These are just copies right? I can mark on them?" I ask Levy without taking my eyes off the map.

She nods at me handing me a pen. I could tell she was dying to know what I was doing, but I was not about to provide her with any information easily. I immediately started marking areas where we had current settlements along with good locations for future ones. I wrote a few notes in code off to the side which I could tell Levy was trying to bust, but even she wasn't that good. It was a combination of a few different languages that changed after each sentence and each sentence had a different code that was used to break it. In time, I have no doubt she could have broken it as she knows many different languages, but I wasn't going to give that to her. I took one last mental picture of the paper, placed my hands over it, and teleported it to Irene's.

Levy looked at me perturbed, but Lucy and Erza knowing generally what I was doing knew I was scouting for new settlements. "Is that all you need to do?" Lucy asked surprised at how simple the process seemed.

I shook my head, "No, I'll have to go look at the different places around Magnolia then find the best route back to Hargeon that avoids major roads." Levy looked between us starting to put some dots together but was unsatisfied without confirmation. "I'll do that next week as you've detained me all week," I raise an eyebrow at the foursome. They all grin back at me proud of their work.

"We would be happy to accompany you," Erza said. The other's nod their agreement which once again surprises me how open these mages were.

Before I could reply, Mira walks up to us placing another drink in front of me, "I just got a letter from Master. He says that he's sorry about the delay, but he won't be coming back until next week. He also apologizes to you Rea, as he always looks forward to meeting new recruits."

"Well looks like I don't need this then," I say pushing the drink back towards Mira.

Cana saunters, "Oh no you don't girl. Consider this pre-initiation to Fairy Tail." With that she places a shot in my hand, "Bottoms up!" She puts her hand under my glass forcing me to either take the shot or wear the alcohol. I shudder as the burning liquid slides down my throat, and I chase it with my spiked lemonade.

I glare at her, "I haven't even decided to join Fairy Tail yet!" I wasn't really angry just frustrated about this whole drinking thing.

"Well why wouldn't you?" Natsu asks completely lost.

"Don't you like us?" Happy adds slightly hurt.

"Of course, I like you guys, but…" I start but Gray cuts me off.

"And we already know you're a great mage," he says rubbing the back of his head.

I blush slightly embarrassed about hurting him. Everyone was peering at me with expectant eyes, but I just couldn't answer them. I look to Erza and Lucy as they should at least understand the situation even if the boys didn't. I had other obligations. Erza said nothing, but I could tell she understood my predicament. Regardless, though, she wanted me to join Fairy Tail. Lucy, even knowing everything, didn't see a reason I couldn't join Fairy Tail and help the fugitives. Her naiveté was showing.

Mira realizing I wasn't going to answer now said, "Well, let's first see if you can party with us. 'Cause we all know Fairy Tail loves a good party!"

To that, everyone cheers and starts to move away, but I look down realizing something. I lean over whispering to Lucy, Levy, and Erza, "Umm, I don't have any party clothes."

"Oh my gosh! You know what that means Lu?" Levy asked her excitedly.

"Shopping!" They both said together jumping up and getting excited.

"I am prepared to find you the perfect outfit. Even if we must try all of them on!" Erza declares jumping up which makes me shrink back in fear. Lucy and Levy look at each other nervously, and I catch images of Erza stuffing them in every outfit imaginable when they went. Honestly, it looked like a form of torture.

Mira and Cana came to the rescue by distracting Erza with cake tasting for the party as the three of us made our escape. We all sent back looks of gratitude as we bolted from the guild.

As we approached the town square, I realized something. They were going to put me in clothes that exposed my back. I mean very few summer clothes actually covered all of ones back anyway. I started to get nervous I had to figure something out, but I was running out of time. At the last second I saw my scape goat, "Hey guys! Is that a book store?"

Both of them got excited, and we decided that we had plenty of time to detour in there. We all got lost in the books for what seemed like hours much to my dismay they remembered their actual goal and drug me to a different store.

They started throwing me various skirts and dresses, but they were all a no. They finally moved on to some shorts that in my opinion were way too short, but Lucy insisted saying they would make my legs look good. She wasn't wrong, so then we moved on to finding a matching top. I however got distracted by a pair of high tops and even though they weren't as "classy" as what they were hoping for Levy and Lucy eventually caved as long as they had more say in the shirt. They started tossing in shirts over a dressing room door, and for a while I just lied saying they didn't fit right. However, they soon caught on and finally forced me to come out in a tank. The front wasn't bad it showed my toned body and the V-neck although low for my tastes did flatter my figure. The back however was a problem. The fabric crisscrossed in the back and showed a majority of my scars.

Lucy and Levy forced their way into my dressing room tired of me not showing them anything, and they got a full view of my scars. I backed up to the wall, so they couldn't see them and slammed the door shut behind them with my powers. Neither of them seemed to notice as they were both fixated on me. I couldn't meet their eyes afraid to see disgust or pity there. I should have known better because before I could even look up both of them hurtled toward me in a hug. I could feel the questions burning in them, but their need to comfort me was in the forefront of both of their minds.

After a long hug, they both stepped back trying to decide their next play. Before either of them could ask, "I'd rather we didn't…" I could see that neither of them liked that answer, so I added on quickly, "At least not here."

"Well, we still need to find you a top for your outfit!" Levy chirped.

"Then, we will head to my place to get ready," Lucy added.

While I waited for them, I was once again surprised by their reasoning for wanting to know. They wanted to make sure it wasn't still happening. They wanted to make sure that they were able to protect their own even though I wasn't a part of Fairy Tail yet. I sat there in stunned silence as I realized that regardless if I joined Fairy Tail or not many of them had already adopted me into their family.

They finally came back with a dark purple t-shirt that once again had a plunging neckline, and when I say plunging I mean down far. It had a lacey shoelace pattern going over the deep plunge to provide the illusion of coverage, but to me it was definitely scandalous. The girls both got wide eyed and giddy as I turned to them in the shirt. There was no reason for me to rain on their parade, so I agreed with them albeit grudgingly.

When we arrived at Lucy's house, she put on some tea and we all settled onto the floor of her room. It took me a bit to organize myself and figure out what all to tell them and how to explain without telling them too much. Finally I took a deep breath and started.

"Levy, as Lucy already knows. I'm a refugee and runaway. I had, or rather have, three older brothers. The youngest brother for reasons unknown hates me. Whenever my oldest brother was away, the youngest brother would beat me up. It started just being just his fists claiming he was just trying to toughen me up, but over time it got much worse. Sometimes he would take knives to my skin and one day when my eldest brother was away he whipped me. I had gotten him in trouble and he wanted his revenge. He whipped my family emblem, and my personal crest, into my back. That's why it looks the way it does."

I got up and turned around showing them my back again. I could hear the intake of breath as they realized that it did have form although jagged. It looked like a P with four diagonal slashes through it each slash standing for one of the siblings of my family.

"When my eldest brother got back, he was furious taking it out on him. Yes, I was supposed to receive my crest on my skin, but normally it was just tattooed or in severe cases branded. After that he was sneakier with his punishment. Never creating more marks just using knives to trace over the old lines. Sometimes he'd even throw me in a salt bath afterwards and leave me there."

At this point, both Lucy and Levy were pale with tears streaming down their faces. I know I should have stopped, but at this point I couldn't, "He was my brother, but he beat me to the brink of death several times. When that wasn't enough, he moved on to other means," I choked on my own sobs and then ran to the bathroom and threw up as I remembered him forcing himself on me after my fourteenth birthday, and then the many times he did again later.

The two girls didn't miss a beat as they ran to the bathroom to hold back my hair and rub my back. They were still crying, but regardless of the disgusting and horrible things that happened to me neither of them were pushing me away.

I still hadn't said it out loud, so once I could control my stomach I leaned back taking the rag from Lucy. I cleaned my face and looked them both in the eyes, "My brother took everything from me. He took my childhood and my innocence when he raped me."

After that we all stayed on the bathroom floor crying together. It was odd somehow to sit with these two and finally have told them something. They didn't run from me. They didn't think I was disgusting. They still cared for me, maybe even more now. I was a long way from telling them everything, but for the first time in a long time I finally felt like a small weight was gone. Being able to unburden myself and tell someone the truth actually did help. Did it relieve the pain? Oh hell no, but it definitely made everything more bearable knowing these two had my back.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you," Lucy started, but before I could cut off the apology she put up a hand shushing me, "And I know there is nothing we can do or say to change what happened. However, I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep that from ever happening to you again. And, as a celestial mage, I always keep my promises." A few more tears leaked out of my eyes at the conviction in her words.

"We will both be here whenever you need us if it's to talk or rant or just be there, you can ask either of us at any time," Levy stated then added, "Fairy Tail protects its own and even though you're not an official member yet, we will do anything for you." I hugged her after this.

I then looked at all of our blood shot eyes and tear stained faces and started laughing. They both looked at me like I was a little bit crazy, and then I said to them, "We were supposed to be making ourselves look cuter not worse!" At this, we all busted out laughing mostly to release the tension and move on from the seriousness of the moment. But for me, I was truly smiling to have found two friends as great as them.


	8. Chapter 8

This is another mostly fluff chapter. I really just like writing Rea's interaction with the members of Fairy Tail. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. If not, the only important part is at the very end, so skip to that. Got to add my disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 8**

Using Lucy's spirit Cancer to do our hair, we all got ready in record time, so we wouldn't be late. The only bad thing about my outfit was there was nowhere to hide my crystal, so I had to forego it asking Lucy's spirit Virgo to store it in the spirit world for me. I would just have to keep control of myself tonight which would be slightly tricky as I knew alcohol was going to be involved.

My mood had drastically improved as I found that these two were very trustworthy and very fun to talk to. They told me about basic guild gossip and drama and even warned me that Mira liked to match people up together, so that I should watch out. I told them there was no way she would do that since she hardly knew me, but they just told me that I shouldn't let my guard down.

When we got to the guild, everyone else was already there, and Cana grabbed us dragging us three to the bar for shots. After one, Levy darted away as taking shots was definitely not her thing. After that, Cana whistled at me and Mira's eyes sparkled when they finally looked me up and down, "Dang you clean up nice! And you seem to be showing off your ladies there!" I turned red fidgeting with my shirt.

"Don't she's just teasing you look great!" Lucy said.

"Now most importantly, we need to figure out which guy has his eyes on you," Mira said scanning the room. However, when the demon matchmaker was out to play everyone knew to keep their eyes away.

"With her boobs out like that, what guy won't have their eyes on her," Cana laughed shoving another drink in my hand forcing me to gulp it down. I immediately crossed my arms over my chest trying to cover myself thinking this whole thing was a bad idea. The normally rowdy guild was more rowdy than ever with loud music beating in the background on top of all of the yelling. Seriously, how did Magnolia put up with this noise?

"Good point," Mira mused thinking. "Well, what about you?" Mira asked me.

"What about me?" I knew what she was asking, but glanced around trying to find an escape. Before I could bolt off to Gray and Natsu, Mira and Cana had a hold of me.

"Is there anyone who has your interests?" Mira asked getting excited.

"Well, I don't really know anyone well enough," I said shrugging. I mean it wasn't exactly wrong.

"Fine rewording the question. Who do you thinks hot?" Cana asked me.

I looked to Lucy for help, but she gave me an, 'I warned you look,' and sat next to me sipping on a drink of her own.

"I'm gonna need somethin' a lil' bit stronger if I'm gonna be answering questions like that," I said blushing slightly.

"That's my girl!" Cana cheered, and we ended up playing a little drinking game the four of us to get us a little buzzed. This drew more of the girls over as Mira had somehow spread the word about guy talk. She really is a matchmaking demon!

"Alright enough stalling!" Mira whined.

"Okay, okay fine!" I glanced around the guild hall. "Hmm… So like top 5 right?" All of the girls nod, and I take a drink in suspense. "I'm gonna start at the bottom. Droy, Natsu, Loke, Gray, and Laxus." I immediately hide my face in my drink and down it as all of the girls start squealing. Mira replaces it in a flash much to my gratitude and annoyance.

"I mean not that I disagree with Laxus, but you two didn't exactly hit it off," Cana said.

I shrugged, "You said purely based on physical attraction not personality."

Cana wrapped her arm around me, "Have I ever said that I like this girl?" We all busted out laughing.

I noticed a new presence on the second floor and much to my dismay, Laxus was sitting up there with his sound pods on looking annoyed with our party.

"Speak of the devil," I mumbled glaring up at him.

Cana unfortunately heard me, "Maybe when he sees you tonight you two will be able to settle your differences and get a lil' bit closer, if ya catch my drift."

Instead of blushing, I turned pale at what she was insinuating. While discussing attraction was one thing, I could not even think about that with a guy. I was horrified by the thought of even kissing another guy. I immediately glanced at Lucy and Levy, and by the look on my face they both knew that it was time to drag me away. It actually worked out well they knew some of my secrets as they were able to help me out in situations like these.

I felt the world start to shift a bit as the amount of alcohol I had started to actually catch up with me. I felt my magic power surge, and I had to rest a hand on a person near me to fully focus on keeping it contained. I could tell I had caught both Laxus's and Erza's attention though, but I'm not sure either one knew it was me.

I mumble my thanks to the one steadying me, and I was surprised to find that it was Gray. "Hey, you alright?" He asks looking slightly concerned.

"Oh yeah. I'm good. Just went a lil' too hard after that interrogation from Cana and Mira," I chuckle at his raised eyebrow, but offer no more information.

"Well, sit here. Let me go get you something to eat, before Flame Brain devours it all," I smile back at him and sit and chat with Lucy and Levy while I wait.

I glance up at Laxus again and see that he's still here, but looking really annoyed. If he doesn't like the noise, why not just leave? I start to reach out with my magic, but catch that same static barrier as before. I push a little harder, but immediately I sense him go rigid and his eyes flash around. They land on me, and I quickly turn away. Okay maybe that wasn't that good of idea, especially not right now when alcohol is blurring the senses.

Gray returns with food, and I scarf it down not realizing how hungry I actually was. It also helps me right myself in the room a little bit. Wow, I really do need to take it easier. But of course, things never go as planned especially when Cana comes barreling over.

"Let's play a game!" She shouts excitedly. Everyone else nods their consent, and although I go to try and slip away she grabs on to my wrist, "Oh no you don't! You wanna be in Fairy Tail, gotta make it all the way through initiation."

I go rigid realizing she was going to make me drink more than Gray whispers in my ear, "Don't worry if it gets too bad I'll distract them, so you can escape."

I smile at him grateful then realize that he was only in his boxers and I blush looking away, "Umm Gray your clothes."

"Aww crap!" He darts off to find where he left them, and everyone just rolls their eyes although I'm still slightly pink. Seriously how do they get used to him being mostly naked all the time!

Cana announces the game as Truth or Dare which I groan towards. I couldn't do any truths as I couldn't really answer too much about my past. I groan more as the dares are like play the rest of the game without a shirt on or run up and kiss so and so. Yeah, this game really wasn't for me. I look to Lucy nervously, but she gives me a reassuring smile. That is until she's dared to go steal Natsu's scarf from him. The punishment for a failed truth or a failed dare is you have to drink with Cana until your drink runs out or she stops, and let's just say Cana can drink a lot. Lucy coaxes it off of Natsu for a total of three seconds to which she smirks at everyone in victory and hands it back to him. He immediately wraps it back around his neck and comes over to join the game. Gray is dared to drink every time he takes his clothes off which causes him to have to drink a lot which in turn makes him start to lean onto me a little.

When it is finally my turn, I sigh and say dare.

Cana and Mira glance up at Laxus and say, "Go up there and flirt with him."

"Huh?!" I intelligibly ask. "I thought I couldn't go up there?" I try to find an excuse to avoid another run in with him especially since this time I wasn't sober or going to be able to dodge his lightning very well.

"Well technically you aren't a part of Fairy Tail yet, so you're no breaking any guild rules," Mira says diabolically.

I sigh, "Fine, but just cause I'm doing this doesn't mean I'm any good at it! So he may not even react."

"We'll make Natsu confirm that you tried if Laxus doesn't react," Lucy says quickly trying to protect me from these two. I give one quick worried glance to Lucy and Levy who both catch the look, but they were both unsure of what to do without arousing suspicion.

I take a deep breath and teleport, so I'm now sitting on the table in front of Laxus my legs dangling on each side of him as he sits in his chair below me.

He opens his eyes surprised for only a moment, but then smirks at me, "You really wanna play with me that bad, sweatheart?"

"Depends what kinda' playing you mean?" I give him a mischievous smile and scoot closer to him. My insides are screaming at me, but I just have to suck it up. It's just a game right? One that he doesn't know we're playing, but regardless I can do this.

His hands grab my hips and scoot me off the table into his lap. I go rigid as I realized that this just escalated way out of my control. I put my hands on his shoulder's to force myself backwards, but he holds me there whispering, "Better not bite off more than you can chew."

"Okay sorry!" I whisper into his ear past his headphones which I now realize aren't even turned on. "Just gotta win my stupid dare."

He lets me back up, so I can look at his face, "I know just wanted to see what you'd do. Can't say I'm disappointed." He eyed me up and down which gives me the shivers in both good and very bad ways as images of the past start to dance behind my eyes. I blink them away, but just before I go to teleport back to my friends I hear him whisper, "I know you've got a shit load of magic in there, Rea. And I know you're magic is not what you say it is." He pulls her closer, "If you try to get into my mind again, I'll show you just what I'm capable of." She was inches from his face again, but the rage and power in his eyes reminded her far too much of her brothers' power. She had to physically force herself not to shudder as there was no way he wouldn't notice.

With that, she teleported back down to her group of friends who were all catcalling at her, and Mira had feinted the minute Laxus pulled her into his lap saying something about babies. No one needed Natsu to confirm that she won her dare as it was more than obvious. Laxus kept glancing at her from time to time, but she pointedly refused to look at him. She decided she needed to avoid this man as he reminded her a bit too much of her brothers at least based on the amount of magic power he had.

Lucy and Levy gave her worried glances, but eventually she was able to assure them both that she was okay. The rest of the night thankfully passed without too much more excitement on her part as she was later dared to throw knives at these different targets, and even when inebriated she could do with no problem. The one thing she didn't notice was that throughout the night the amount of magic power she was giving off was slowly growing as she started to truly relax and have fun around her friends at Fairy Tail.

~Across the ocean in the Peorian High Throne Room~

"Sirs," a small hooded mage strode up and bowed to the three men seated at the end of the room. When the man in the middle waved a hand, the man stood up continuing on with his exciting news, "We've sensed a magical presence. This one seems very promising."

The man in the middle held up his hand. He couldn't handle any more promising endeavors. They needed to find her soon. Her eighteenth birthday was going to be here in a few months, and she had to be home by then. She had to be with him.

"I suggest we send a scout," the one to his left said. He always did wish to be more subtle.

"Make sure it is someone that can bring her back if found, by force if necessary," the one to his right growled. He always was too violent.

Alexander crossed his hands in front of him. In the end, the decision was his and his alone. "Send Doku." Both of his brothers seemed pleased at his choice, and the small man went running out to get the assignment delivered.

 _Soon sister dear. Soon you will be home._


	9. Chapter 9

I'm a few chapters ahead yet, but I'm thinking I'm going to start bringing this story to its closing quicker than I previously thought. I'm just way too excited about the ending. I'm also debating on a sequel, but not 100% sure yet. But enough about that, on to the story!

 **Chapter 9**

The next morning I woke up on Lucy's couch with my head pounding. I took a few deep breaths and centered myself in my magic. I then reached into my own mind and dampened the pain receptors causing me to question my life choices last night. Once I have recovered, chugged water, taken pills that Lucy left out, bless her, I look around the mostly dark room. I hear some slight snoring and find that Natsu is in Lucy's bed! Before I can rage out on him for taking advantage of her, I realize they are both fully clothed, and Happy is curled up by their heads. Nothing would have happened with Happy in bed too, right? Right?! I shake my head chuckling to myself and decide to head into the guild.

When I arrive, there aren't too many people there as most were nursing their hangovers. Even the ones that did make it in didn't look too good. All except Thunder Butt who was unfortunately sitting at the bar talking to Mira. I giggle at my own lame cleverness and head up there deciding I would just ignore him. I sit at the opposite end of the bar and order one of those fru-fru coffees and slurp it down delightedly. I hear a tisk from Static, but ignore it.

Mira and I make light conversation about random things, and then she jumps, "Oh, I forgot! You got a package. It arrived this morning when I got here. All it has is your name and this weird writing on it."

I look at her quizzically confused who would send me a package, and then I realize that Sam and Irene must have sent me something knowing that Fairy Tail would get it to me. "Oh awesome!" I get excited and tear it open only to find a blank rolled up parchment. Once I touched it, I got really excited feeling my magic flow into. I see a small note attached saying, "The area looks perfect. Record your scouting. Stay safe." I hand Mira the note, "Hey would you burn this for me?"

She looks at me confused, "Why?"

I shrug, "Don't need it."

"Well, what's that? It's blank?" I hear Laxus tisk at me again.

"Stupid, ignorant ape," I mumble under my breath. I immediately feel my hair stand up on my arms as the static in the air goes up. _There's no way he heard me, right?_ "This is a scroll embedded with magic. My magic to be specific. It makes it so only I can see what's written on it. For example," I scribble a crude drawing of Laxus getting water dumped all over him making him short out and show Mira who giggles. "And then, when I'm done. I just wave my hand." The picture disappears. "I can also erase whatever I have put down, but I have to be in contact with the scroll to do that." I place both hands on the scroll and close my eyes and the image disappears again, this time for good.

It was in this moment that I realize that I no longer have my crystal on me. _Crap, I left it with Lucy's spirit Virgo._ I decide to call out to Virgo in my head and am shocked when she appears next to me, "Mistress told me to give this to you when you called."

"Wow, thanks Virgo! Means a lot!" I take the crystal carefully and slip it into my pouch. I hear an intake of breath as Mira sees the scar my crystal has left, but I quickly resituate my shirt so she couldn't see anything else. I feel my magic power drop and sigh.

Virgo bows to me, "I'll be returning now, take care of Lucy."

I nod to her, "You have my word."

"I've never seen Virgo come out for anyone other than Lucy," Mira starts. I cast a sideways glance to Shock-turd and realize he has one eyebrow raised at me too. I know he sensed the drop in magical energy and that he saw the scar. Damn good eye sight and hearing. Weird.

I just shrug and bolt away when Levy comes into the guild excited to share with her my new toy. I feel both of their eyes on me as I dart away, but I choose to ignore it hoping they will forget all about this little situation. I decided to fill Levy in on the reason I'm scouting allowing her to be privy to more of my backstory like Lucy and the rest of her team were. I ask her if she is willing to help us, and she's thrilled to help now knowing that it's to help people in need. I leave the scroll with her letting her use her magic in it as well. This way we both can access it whenever we come across something useful.

She decides to hit the books looking for anything about hidden tunnels and other refugee laws in Fiore to see what she can figure out to help us. I realize that it will be a while before Lucy, Gray, Natsu, or Erza appear go to check out the surrounding areas by myself.

The rest of the week goes much the same scouting, recording, and finding places that could be potential stopping points. One of the days, I found the perfect place and then antagonized Natsu and Gray. In no time, their little scuffle made a small clearing, and with a little help from Erza, we were able to remove the remaining trees. This spot worked perfect as a midway point between Hargeon and Magnolia. Lucy was mostly just shocked that I was able to harness everyone's destructive natures into something positive.

Towards the end of the week, we were all relaxing in the guild after one of our scouting missions. Levy, Lucy, and I were looking at the books, scrolls, and information we had collected making sure to note anything helpful onto the magic scroll. Unfortunately without major government intervention, there was no good way to get legal papers for all of the Peorian citizens now in Fiore. I was disappointed because this really didn't mean that much of a better life if you still had to hide all the time. She promised me to keep looking. I smiled at the group around me. Their commitment to helping me was truly stunning and had gotten me thinking that if I didn't have to work for Alastor I would join Fairy Tail. I couldn't do both because that would ruin Fairy Tail's reputation. They may be destructive, but they were not criminals.

Sometimes it seems that life doesn't completely want to shit on me because moments after thinking this, Sam busts into the guild all jittery looking around for me. He does a double take seeing my hood off, but I ignore that quickly going to him. "Sam, what happened?"

"You're not going to believe the news! Umm…" He glances around realizing that we had most of the guilds attention. I drag him outside the guild hall to talk getting far enough away that a dragon slayer wouldn't even be able to hear us.

"So a group of men in the last group happened to be fisherman, tradesmen, and sailors. They know and have connections with a number of merchants and such in Hargeon. They've reached out to them explaining our mission, our situation," he says the last part gesturing to me. I nod for him to go on annoyed that he would let people take unnecessary risks. Me working for Alastor although not ideal was working, and we didn't have to worry about him turning us over because he was a criminal as well. "They've agreed to help." He starts getting all excited in front of me.

"Okay, help how?"

"They'll work on smuggling people in. It won't be in as large of groups, but it looks like with the variety of vessels they have we will be able to get just as many people out, if not more!" Sam says excited again.

"And you've screened them. Searched their minds? What's in it for them?" I ask very wary.

"Yes. Irene and I both did. No issues. I wouldn't be coming here if I wasn't sure!" Sam once again seems to almost be vibrating with excitement.

"Why though? What's in it for them?" Still not ready to buy into it.

"Most have family and friends it effects. Also, business wise it allows them trade with one of the wealthiest countries there is," Sam said still excited but getting annoyed with me.

I lean back on a wall behind me mulling it over, "So, I'm done. No more Alastor." Sam nods at me, "You're sure. 'Cause there's no goin' back once I'm out."

Sam places his hands on both of my shoulders. "We're absolutely sure." I look up relieved, but then slightly worried at how I'll be able to help. "You can't just relax can you," Sam chuckles at me.

"I'm not going to ignore what's going on," I counter.

He holds his hands up in surrender before a fight can start, "I know, I know. I'm just saying you have something going here. Scouting. Getting close with Fairy Tail. That could be enough for now…"

"Oh my gosh! That's it!" I start to get really excited. Sam seemed glad I was finally starting to get excited, but confused as to why. "I could join Fairy Tail, work jobs, and give you guys the left over profit! Plus, I'll see most of Fiore this way and still be able to help scout!" I'm almost glowing with excitement.

Sam nods considering this, "Actually, the extra income would be great. Things are always tight…" In response to that, I hand him a bag of jewels left over from splitting half the rent with Lucy. She didn't seemed pleased, but I really didn't give her a choice.

We talk about a few more details, and then say our goodbyes. I was way too excited to tell everyone. I barge into the guild with what I'm sure is a crazed look in my eyes, so much so I see Laxus tense afraid I'm going to pounce. Which in a sense he is right as I bolt over to Levy and Lucy and tackle them to the ground whisper shouting, "I'm free! I'm free!"

Both of them confused but excited for me, hug me back and giggle along with me. When I calm down, I tell the group what Sam said. They all seem just as pumped as I do. The girls all shriek and hug me; Erza grabs into a rough head smashing hug; Natsu screams, "I'm all fired up!"; and Gray lays a hand on my shoulder congratulating me. Happy sits on my head happily chattering about all of the fun things we will do together, most of them involving fishing, and I run over to tell Mira the news.

"That's great! We can't wait for you to officially join!" Mira smiles to me.

"Great, one more weakling for the guild," I hear Laxus grumble at the other end of the bar.

I turn on him furious, "Got a superiority complex there Sparky?"

"It's not a complex," Laxus shrugs glaring at me, "Just know I'm stronger than you lot."

I snarl at him pissed he messed with the good mood, "Really? Why don't we test that?" I take a step closer to him.

"Is that a challenge, newbie?" Laxus's whole complexion darkens.

"Absolutely, right here right now," I spit back at him.

"Not in the middle of my guild hall!" A loud voice booms from the entry way. I take a step back in shock at the amount of magic energy coming from him. It was almost as much as Alexander's! Unfortunately, this also put me closer to Laxus, and I tense up waiting for an attack. "Laxus, what is the meaning of this?!" He booms in our direction.

I feel him shrug behind me, "Just teaching the fresh meat her place."

I turn around to glare at him, but it was almost like this alerted Makarov to my presence. He eyes me up and down and his tone turns gentle, "Who do we have here?"

"Welcome home, Master! This is Rea. She would like to join our guild!" Mira chirps in.

I hear Laxus scoff behind me, and I throw him a piercing glare. He just smirks at me as if saying, 'Come at me.'

I turn back to Makarov ignoring the Lightning Twat behind me. I notice him eyeing me up and down. I also sense that he is slightly skeptical as I was hardly putting out any magic power.

I all of a sudden look at Makarov closer and catch a signature in his presence that I've recognized. I turn back to glance at Laxus, then glance back to Makarov again, "You've got to be shittin' me," I mumble. Everyone looks at me curiously, but I just point at Laxus, "This asshole is related to you!"

Laxus snarls at me, and I turn on him ready to fight again. Seeing the exchange between us Makarov busts out laughing, "I like her. Seems like she might be able to work on that ego of yours, my boy!"

I smirk at Laxus. I then go over to Makarov to shake his hand, "I'd like to formally introduce myself. I'm Rea Vale-… Rea Vale." I stutter out trying to make it seem like I'm nervous. I almost gave away my full last name there, damn.

"Nice to meet you, Rea," Makarov takes my hand. In that moment, I see confusion cross his face and then nothing but pure anger dart through his eyes. He removes his hand, but stays weary of me all of his previous jovialness gone. "What did you say your magic was again?"

"Oh, umm I use Gravity and Teleportation magic," I say getting more used to this lie.

Makarov glances over at Erza who gives the subtlest of nods. So now he knows that I'm the mage from their last mission, but that doesn't explain his reaction. He seems to be debating something when he finally says, "Rea, there are a few things you should know before becoming a Fairy Tail mage. First, you must form strong bonds with those in your guild. We are a family here. Second, we protect each other and strive to grow as mages. Lastly, we will never, EVER do anything that could cause or bring harm upon our fellow mages. Is that clear?"

I sense the confusion around me at this speech and give a slight nod, but I sense his apprehension at allowing me to be a guild member so I say, "I promise to never bring harm upon my fellow guild members, and vow to protect them with everything I have."

Makarov hesitates weighing my response with a heavy sigh he says, "Mira bring the stamp…"

Before anything else can happen, I sense a powerful presence. Before I can even blink, a darkly hooded figure appears at the center of the guild hall with a knife to Levy's throat. "Found you princess."


	10. Chapter 10

Fight, Fight, Fight! I'm not sure how I am at fight scenes, so please let me know on ways I can improve! I don't own Fairy Tail. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 10**

I go to reach down to remove my crystal, but the assassin stops me, "Ah ah ah, your highness," he sneers at me almost like he's whispering. "Wouldn't want something to happen, would we?" He says the last part as he yanks Levy's hair back and slides the side of the blade across her throat. The fear on her face is as plain as day.

Next to me Laxus sparks up, Natsu lights up, and Jet and Droy start wailing for their beloved Levy. Then the assassin shouts, "If anyone so much as moves, I slit her throat." Everyone freezes except for Laxus who still has lightning about him. I reach back and grab his arm flinching as the lightning courses through me but don't let go. I have to hold him in this spot or Levy is as good as dead.

Laxus snarls at me and the newcomer, but scared of what else to do I yell into Laxus mind, "You zap over there, he'll kill Levy and still get away!"

I see him visibly flinch and I feel his incredulous gaze turn towards me and then I feel his gaze sharpen. I had just confirmed that I was more than I let on, but it did the trick because Laxus toned down the static. If it saved Levy, it was worth it.

"Good, now. Lady Restia. If you would please…" He motions with the knife, and I take a few steps forward.

Makarov glares at the man holding Levy, but I can feel that he's cursing my name as well. What'd I do to piss him off so bad? I can tell that he's willing to trade me for his "child" in a heartbeat almost relieved to be getting rid of me.

Seeing as even the Master, the only one in here with enough magical power to probably stop him isn't going to help me, I take a few more steps forward.

Before I know it, Lucy is in front of me hand on mine blocking me from this man, "You can't have her!"

I see the blade press into Levy's throat slightly as blood runs down her neck. She whimpers but doesn't cry out. Lucy freezes and both Natsu and Laxus light up again.

"Now, what did I say about moving?!" the main yells.

I sense that he's going for the kill, "Doku stop!" I shout. "Please, don't" I almost whisper the last part.

Everyone freezes glancing at me. I can tell everyone's shocked and appalled that I know this murderer. The whole room was deathly silent which was horrifying because this is the center of Fairy Tail's guild hall.

"So you do remember me, your highness. It's been so long since you left," Doku muses to himself, but thankfully stays his blade. "You have hid yourself so well, even I'm impressed. How long? A year? Maybe more?" He gives a mirthless chuckle at the end. "Regardless, it's time to go home. Our king grows inpatient."

I go rigid. I know that the other two were looking for me, but for Alexander to be searching... My stomach turns. Of course, he's looking for me. My eighteenth birthday was coming up in a few months.

I go to move again, but Lucy's grip tightens on me. I whisper softly into her mind, "It's okay, Lucy. Thank you for everything. I love you all…" She turns to me shocked unable to hide her surprise.

Doku gets pissed at that placing the sharp blade on Levy's neck again, "Now, now, Restia. Don't get feisty with me. Wouldn't want you to be the death of this lovely little girl would you?"

I freeze again, "Calm down Doku. I was just saying goodbye."

I can tell the rest of the room is confused, but despite everything going on a few of them look really upset that I said I was saying goodbye. Lucy is ranting in her head when finally she looks pointedly at me and thinks the thought so clearly, "That's not the Fairy Tail way. We can think of something…"

"No. My magic is too inhibited by the crystal right now. I can't fight him. Just stop. I won't have Levy's death on my hands," I go to move past her brushing her hand away when I feel both of our hands brush her keys.

Her eyes light up and she screams in her head, "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo! The crystal!"

I shake my head thinking it won't work, but in one moment there's a pink flash and my magic blooms.

Doku realizing what happened too late, and starts to move the blade towards Levy's throat again starting to cut in. I reach out stopping the knife with my telekinesis. Doku's eyes meet mine full of rage. I teleport up to him forcing his arm to release the knife and Levy who stumbles away into Lucy's arms. I then kick him with every ounce of strength and magic I have in me, and Doku flies towards the doors busting them open and landing in the middle of the street.

I teleport out after him and the two of us start to actually fight. Our blades are both flying past each other as we parry and dodge each other's attacks. I knew few would actually be able to follow the progress of our fight. I was able to land a few hits here and there, but nothing concrete. He was able to nick me a few times. Suddenly, I feel myself starting to slow down. In that moment, our blades clash, and he sends me flying with a kick. I land on my back a few feet away.

"Do you know why they call me, Poison?" Doku asked me. Without waiting for a reply, he goes on, "Because everything I use is dipped in poison." He shows me the shimmering blade. So that explains my fatigue. "Don't worry. I won't kill you. You are needed very much alive, but the rest of them?" He shrugs at me, and I growl. "Tsk Tsk. Not very lady like princess."

I stand back up knowing I have to end this quickly begin an old incantation my mother had left to me in her journals, "I, Restia Valentine, heir to the Peorian throne, next Queen of Peoria, command you, Doku, to return to Peoria, never to return to Fiore again." I pour every ounce of magic I have into this spell forcing it into the depths of his mind. If performed correctly, I could use this compulsion on almost anyone from Peoria to get them to do whatever I wanted. My inner most self prayed my brothers didn't know of it.

Doku starts to laugh, but I don't let my magic up. He starts to raise his blade at me, but suddenly stops mid swing. He starts to snarl at me fighting my compulsion, "No, how dare you! You don't have this kind of power!" He continues a string of violent curses trying to move, but I sense his body starting to shimmer getting ready for a forced teleportation. At the last moment he looks at me, "There will be more, Princess. And they won't be nearly as nice as me." With that he disappears, and I slump over slightly.

I'm surprised to see Natsu and Gray at my side helping support me and a worried Happy lands on my head.

"Guys, somethings wrong with Levy!" Lucy yells.

I dart over parting everyone much to Makarovs disdain. I immediately focus on the poison being able to extract a small amount from her wound. I then do the same with mine, "Natsu smell these. Do they smell the same?"

He immediately sniffs both and after a long pause, "I think so, but it's hard to be sure."

I still felt uneasy, so using my magic to focus on keep the poison in one spot I call to Jet, "Go get Porlyusica. Now!"

He takes off running, and Mira comes to lay a cloth on Levy's head. We all stay still no one really talking as I focus my dwindling power on keeping the poison in Levy's neck from moving. Before I'm about to feint myself, a grouchy old lady comes striding into the guild.

She smacks Makarov, "You have some nerve bringing me all the way here."

"Please, it's Levy…" Makarov pleads with her.

She waves him off, "All of you move, give me some space." Everyone moves away, but me as I'm too afraid to let go of the poison. She snarls at me, "You deaf?"

"I'm holding the poison…" I grit out not looking at her and starting to sweat. I do shift slightly, so she can see Levy.

"Hmm, paralysis. Should be able to extract with…" Porlyusica murmurs to herself. She reaches into a bag and pulls out a sticky poultice smearing it over the wound. When I feel the poison starting to move out of Levy, I relax and fall back in exhaustion.

My own wounds were starting to burn, and it was starting to take every effort I had just to move.

"And?" Makarov asks impatiently.

She huffs at him, "That poison was a paralyzer. She woulda been out a few weeks based on the amount that's on my poultice. Now, she should only need a nights rest."

The whole guild collectively lets out a breath. I go to get up as Jet and Droy move Levy up to the infirmary. I get up to move as well, but find myself falling back into Gray and Natsu who steady me.

"Stupid girl," Porlyusica whaps me on the head. "You're poisoned too!"

"Levy was worse," I say starting to move from the boys who both catch me again when I stumble.

The old lady slaps me again, "Up to the infirmary with you too. Go! Now!"

I go to nod, but Makarov goes to cut me off, "We need to talk first…"

Porlyusica smacks him and starts yelling, "You brought me here to fix people. Now let me fix people. Talk later, you stupid humans!"

With that, Natsu and Gray tote me up to the infirmary and lay me on the bed next to a now sleeping Levy. I can tell that Makarov is pissed, but I choose to ignore it for now.

The old lady forces me into bed pulling off my shirt to get to all of my wounds applying the poultice to each one carefully. I was shocked by the number of times Doku actually nicked me.

Disregarding her horrible bed side manner, I was surprised by her gentle touch. I could feel my muscles relaxing as the poison was pulled out of them, but now I just felt like I was made of lead. She goes to turn me over and sees the scars all over my back. She clucks her tongue at me. I go to argue or defend myself. Honestly, I'm not really sure what, but she silences me.

"Scars like these have a story. And you need rest." It was soft, well I figured as soft as this woman could be.

I nodded at her whispering a final thank you before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry the last chapter was short! It just seemed like a good point to cut it off. Here we will hear Rea's story explained! I don't own Fairy Tail, and please review, follow, or PM me!

 **Chapter 11**

I groggily awoke the next morning with a glance to my right to look to see how Levy was doing. To my surprise, she was no longer there which caused me to panic. I shot up going to get out of bed swinging my legs over the side, but the world seemed to spin due to me being light headed.

"Woah, easy there," a calm, cool male voice says. I blink up at Gray who has placed both of his hands on my shoulders to steady me. The world slowly rights itself as I look up at Gray confused. "Levy woke earlier this morning and is downstairs."

I grimace at the fact that I sense many people downstairs. My hand goes to my belt to amp up the crystal, but to my dismay it's gone.

"I'm sorry to tell you this," Gray motions to the pile of shards on the table, "They still kinda work, but not well." He scoops up the pile and sets them in my hands. I feel a small drop, but not nearly enough. _Crap, this is busted…_

I dump the crystals in the trash nearby and sigh. Gray is about to say something, but then Mira barges into the room with a tray of food and drinks. When she sees us, I cringe realizing that this looked like a lot more than it was. To Mira, our position looked compromising to say the least. Gray was standing between my legs one hand on the side of my arm, while I was looking up at him. I blushed at hearing her thoughts which only confirmed her beliefs. Gray was oblivious.

"Oh, Rea your awake! We'll be downstairs, but take your time!" Mira titters excitedly. With that, she slams the door shut taking the food with her. I groan realizing that I was starving, and that food smelled so good.

Gray raises an eyebrow in confusion, but sees me wistfully glancing at the food. "Trust me you don't wanna know…" I mutter to him in regards to Mira's behavior.

"Come on. Let's go get you some food," Gray says offering to help me up.

I still wobble slightly, so Gray helps steady me. I stop him when we are at the door suddenly nervous for what's about to go down. Gray looks at me sympathetically, "We knew you had your secrets. Figured it was for a good reason. Now, we just want answers. Won't think different of you either way. To us, you're always gonna be Rea, the girl who packs one heck of a punch." He teases me at the end making me feel better. It was also nice to know that he had my back facing the masses. I nod, and he helps me make my way downstairs.

Lucy, Natsu, Erza, and Happy rush to me. Happy hugging me then placing himself on my head. Natsu gives me a rough bro hug then complains about Gray being the one there when I woke up sending those two into a mindless argument. Erza crushes me into her armor glad her companion is safe, and lastly Lucy wraps me in a warm hug. I regretfully let go and search the room for Levy who with the help of Jet and Droy was already on her way over. I hug her tight then eye her bandage and search her for any other wounds scanning her mind and body for any remaining poison. Finding none, I let out a breath.

Levy laughs at me, "I'm fine thanks to you! You had me worried when you didn't wake up for a while."

I smile, but it doesn't reach my eyes, "Levy, I'm so sorry. You got hurt, and it's my fault."

Levy grabs my shoulders hard about to rebuttal, but Makarov cuts in, "You're right. You put my children in danger. Now I want to know why." Levy looks both shocked and angry at her master's words.

I nod, and with Gray by my side one again, I make my way over to the bar and sit on top of it folding my legs in and lean against the wall so I'm looking at Makarov. Gray takes his place up right beside me, Team Natsu and Levy right behind him. Their show of solidarity gives me strength.

"I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt," I start and when Makarov looks skeptical I just sigh and continue, "the other night we had a pre-initiation party," I glance at Cana who giggles but Makarov looks slightly pissed at this. "I had to leave my dampening crystal at home that night, and my magic spiked as a few of you noticed," I nodded at Laxus and Erza. "That spike was enough for those I've been hiding from to find me. Obviously, they are not the friendliest individuals." Cana looked guilty, so I added, "Cana, don't. I should have been more careful. That night was still the most fun I've had in a long time." She nods at me not totally convinced, but there was nothing more I could say.

Makarov continued to glare at me, "Why are you running from these people? Who are they?"

I get annoyed with his glare and get a little bit sassy with him, "So many questions Makarov. Why don't you answer a few of my own as well? Only fair right?" I sense the tension in the room at the way I just regarded Fairy Tail's Master, but no one steps in.

His glare hardens and he motions for me to continue. I sigh and oblige, "That was Doku one of the top ranked assassins from the nation of Peoria. He was sent by my brothers to retrieve me and bring me home. My oldest brother is Alexander Valentine, King of Peoria. Before I answer, why I'm running, what do you have against telekinetic mages?"

There were a few gasps as I had just admitted what my actual magic was. Everyone knows that telekinetic mages are powerful, but they were very rarely seen in Fiore. For some reason, Peorian people who had magic had some variation and strength of telekinetic magic. I never understood why. Many people didn't trust telekinetic mages due to the fact that many could read minds and manipulate people, but most likely it was people feared what they didn't know. Although this was common place, Makarov's felt like more than that.

He scowled at me thinking I had read his mind, but Porlyusica smacked him, "She didn't read your mind stupid. You obviously hate the child."

He glared at Porlyusica, but didn't deny it. To my surprise, Erza spoke up slightly hurt, "Master, how could you hate her? She can't control what kind of magic she has."

"No, no, no, it's not that my child," he says it softly to Erza, but his glare hardens when it turns on me.

Porlyusica scowls at him again seeing as he won't go on, "The second master had a run in with a group of telekinetic mages. He was never the same after. Not long after he passed on his title to Makarov and disappeared to travel the world."

"It's obvious that they did something to him," Makarov growled looking at me.

I nod looking between them. These stories weren't uncommon and did nothing to lessen the hate between telekinetic mages and the rest of the world. Porlyusica opened her memory to me allowing me to see the situation and one of the men caused me to gasp.

"But Master, how can you blame her for mages she never even met? Just because she uses the same magic," Levy started, but I cut her off.

"Actually, that's not exactly true Levy." Everyone looked at me shocked. "Porlyusica showed me the man who did it. Unfortunately, I do know the man that attacked the second master. He was my uncle."

There were gasps and mutters around the room, and Makarov looked at me with a victorious glare.

"Wait a minute, was?" Lucy asked quietly. With that, the room went darkly silent.

"He's dead," I say with a nonchalant shrug.

"How?" Makarov growls obviously wishing for some payback of his own.

"Mysterious accident," I say curtly showing them that it was no accident. There were some horrified faces around the room, and I wipe my face with my hand in frustration then go forward, "It's not uncommon for Peorian royals to die of mysterious accidents and incurable diseases that no one has ever heard of. All three of my uncles, my mother first, then my father, and I'm sure more before them if I looked hard enough." I wring my hands in my lap thinking of how my mother mysteriously died after giving birth to me. I feel Gray's shoulder brush mine in support, and Lucy lunges forward grabbing my hands. She says nothing, but I can hear her thoughts screaming about her heartless father and loving mother who had passed on. I give her hands a squeeze back to comfort her.

Makarov wouldn't meet my eyes, but continued to scowl at the floor. I decide it's my turn to answer his question, "I ran from them for obvious reasons. I want nothing to do with my murderous bloodline. However, there's more." I took a deep breath. "Every generation of royals has a different number of sons and one daughter. Every single generation. What you find, if you look hard enough is that this daughter, then goes on to become queen."

"But, I thought Alexander was already the king," Levy asks horrified of the conclusion she comes to.

I scowl at my lap trying to hold in my own vomit, "Exactly. The daughter of each generation marries the oldest brother on her eighteenth birthday."

There was appalled gasps around the room. Gray stiffens causing it to snow. Natsu punches the wall. Cana stops drinking and looking for the first time in her life like she would puke. Lucy and Levy cling to each other thinking of the scars on my back.

Now that I had started, I couldn't stop, "The ceremony is more than a wedding. It binds my magic to him. He can use my magic whenever and however he wants. I lose my free will." At this point, I had gone pale. I wanted to puke. I couldn't take their disgust. But once again, Fairy Tail surprised me. Levy and Lucy wrap me in a large hug bawling their eyes out. Soon to be joined by Mira, Cana, and Erza.

After their tears had changed from a downpour to a light drizzle, I turned on Makarov, "So now you know. I ran. I'm a coward, but I will not go back there."

Makarov did seem shocked at this development, but I could sense that I had only strengthened his hatred of telekinetic mages. There was also a small part of him that looked at me with a disgust. I was now mad at this point. He can hate my family all he wants, but he could not hate my people!

"I won't deny the royalty is a messed up bunch. However, Makarov, your hatred for telekinetic mages is unwarranted. They are no more or less dangerous than any other mage. How dare you discriminate against my people!" I had turned to a yell at the end. This shocked the room back to silence. I was also slightly shocked to hear myself loudly proclaiming them as my people. Since when did I have that right? I heard him scoff at that which caused me to leap from the bar.

"Look, I'm capable of most of the abilities of telekinetic mages. I'll show you everything we can do. We can teleport," I popped around the room. "Levitate and manipulate objects." I picked up a chair and threw it into the wall. I then picked up all of the pieces and reassembled them into a chair, albeit a broken one. "I can't add to what's not already there." I released my magic and the chair fell apart as the pieces had nothing to hold them together anymore. "I can manipulate people," I sensed the room getting uneasy, "BUT, we cannot manipulate someone's magic. For example," I look at Gray and he gives me a trusting nod. He does his ice make magic and makes a small snowflake in his hand that needs his energy to stay floating. "I can control Gray's body, but the minute I take over his magic stops." There was a moment where he went rigid and the snowflake disappeared. To prove my point, I had him put his clothes on. There were a few hesitant giggles at that. "The same goes with everyone here, I can't make Lucy summon a spirit, Natsu spout flames, Happy fly, or Elfman do a takeover." I glance around and people nod seeming to understand. Levy seemed to be eating up the knowledge I was giving her.

"I can also read people's thoughts," _And project my thoughts_ , I say the last part in everyone's minds. They all gape at me, but Warren doesn't seem shocked at all used to his ability. I look at him curiously and suspect that one of his ancestor's was probably from Peoria for him to be a telepath. People look shocked at my magic, but no one in the room looked uncomfortable with me. Well, everyone except one.

I raise an eyebrow at Makarov waiting for his rebuttal. "That's all great, except you forgot the part about how you can manipulate minds." I hear the nervous titters resume.

I sigh, "Yes, telekinetic mages can manipulate people's minds forcing them to think, see, hear things that didn't happen. They can also dig around in people's minds finding their inner most secrets." At the nervous shifting in the room, I quickly add, "None, of which I could do without you knowing! Most likely, you'd be in some decent pain if I did! Everyone has secrets and unknowingly locks them away in their mind. It's human nature. I can't just hear those thoughts unless you want me to!" Seeing the skepticism of people, I glance around.

"Mira, I know that you used to be an S-class mage. I know something happened to your sister Lisanna. However, I don't know what and beyond that you're a takeover mage I don't know what you can do. You've locked that part away." I hear a gasp as she feels me inside her mind, but can sense where I had to stop at the wall she put up. I look at Laxus, "I can't get anything from you Sparky. You shut me out completely which I have to admit is impressive," I add begrudgingly. He smirks at me. "It's mostly the same for you Erza. Also, Lucy I can't read your spirits minds, not sure if it's 'cause they're spirits or if they've just trained themselves to this over time. I'd guess the latter. Also, surprisingly I can't get anything from Loke." I nod at him in appreciation. He looked uncomfortable at the eyes on him fidgeting at everyone's gazes.

"The most important thing, is this can be taught. I can teach you how to recognize and defend yourself against an attack on your mind. This also helps when someone tries to take over your body," I look around at everyone hopeful that they won't shun me. Many people still look defensive around me and unknowingly people put more walls up already. I smile at them, "Most of you are already doing it." This takes them off guard and smiles spread around. At those smiles, I relax seeing that I haven't hurt my chances at befriending this obnoxious bunch I've become rather fond of.

"You could teach them, but you won't be around long enough to do that," Makarov grumbles. I look at him shocked my hopes dashed at ever becoming a Fairy Tail wizard.

"Master, please!" Erza starts. But Makarov silences her with a wave of his hand. Glancing at Mira to silence her protests as well.

"I've made my decision. Rea, or Restia, whatever. I will not allow you to become a Fairy Tail wizard. I'm truly sorry, but your magic is dangerous, and you've already caused one of your fellow members pain." He motions over to Levy.

I look down in shame. He isn't exactly wrong, but that doesn't mean I'm just giving up, "Fine. I won't be a Fairy Tail wizard." There was exclamations of protest, but I wave them all to silence them. "However, that doesn't mean I will stop coming around to see my friends. There's nothing you can do Makarov to keep me from seeing them."

Makarov and I have a stare down, and the whole guild is deathly quiet. I sense him weakening when he sends me a thought, _You will not be here day in and out. Or yesterday's events will only repeat themselves._ I nod at him admitting to this compromise. I would need to travel around to help Irene and Sam anyway.

The guild sensing our agreement lets out a collective breath, and I immediately start my mental training with Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear. Loke had immediately slipped out of the guild avoiding prying eyes, and Laxus shocked everyone except Mira who asked him for help.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is about how Rea spends her time in Fiore both with and without Fairy Tail. In other news, I finished this fanfic today. There are eighteen chapters total, but I'm still only posting one a day! I can't believe I finished it! Hope you guys enjoy! Please review, follow, or PM me. Also, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

 **Chapter 12**

We filled our next few days with training and bonding. I tried to minimize the amount of time spent at the guild as it only irked Makarov more. Everyone just tried to ignore the tension between the two of us, but by the end of the week, I knew that it was time to leave for a while.

Team Natsu had made glorious improvements on protecting their mind, and thanks to Laxus Mira was an impenetrable fortress even when I was putting in some effort to get into her mind. I gave them all a glimpse of the pain that can come from someone forcing their way into one's mind. They all shuddered at the fact that I had gone easy on them. Surprisingly, even Laxus allowed me to mentally battle with him. I begrudgingly had to admit that he was excellent at it. We didn't do too much of this at the guild because when his children would cry out Makarov looked like he was ready to throttle me. And while I assumed I'd be able to take Makarov as his hatred made him easily susceptible to mind manipulation, it's not a fight I would be able to survive unscathed. I probably wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

The last day I spent my time with Team Natsu and Levy at Lucy's apartment. Other guild members stopped by to hang for a while as everyone knew I would be leaving. While I was talking and packing, I realized something.

I threw my bag down and turned to look at all of them, "Dang it! You guys got me used to leaving my hood down!" They all seemed surprised at my sudden outburst then they all burst out laughing. I groveled as I sat down in a huff throwing my hood back up.

Lucy and Levy tackled me yanking the hood down again. "None of that here!" Levy shrieked laughing.

"I forbid hoods in my apartment!" Lucy giggled with her. I stuck my tongue out at both of them and sighed in defeat.

I looked outside to see the sun setting and realized our time was short. I sighed and everyone knew what it meant. I slowly started strapping all of my gear on, and we made our way outside. Outside waiting was Mira, Cana, Elfman, Warren, Jet, and Droy. I gave each of the girls a hug, punched Elfman in the shoulder which he said was manly, gave Jet and Droy nuggies, and placed a hand on Warren's shoulder. "Keep practicing with them alright." I had a soft spot for him due to his ancestry, but I didn't tell anyone my guess. I didn't want him to get shunned for it.

I turned to Team Natsu and Levy seeing the tears in their eyes, "This isn't goodbye, just so long for now." They all nodded, but it did nothing to calm them. The girls hugged me, Erza smashed me lovingly into her armor, Natsu clapped me on the back, and Happy jumped to my head messing up my hair. Gray looked upset and still had most of his clothes on, so I knew something was wrong. I wrapped him in a hug much to everyone's surprise. "Don't worry stripper, I'll be back." I pulled away giggling at his protests of me calling him a stripper and winked.

I took a few steps away, but Erza stopped me. "We know that Master said you can't officially join Fairy Tail…"

"But we decided to hell with that!" Natsu added energetically. I looked at them quizzically.

Levy pulled a knife from behind her back, "It isn't much…" I took the knife to her checking the balance of the blade. It was as if it was made for me. I looked closer at the handle and my heart stopped. It had a Fairy Tail insignia stamped in.

I looked up at them all eyes watering, "This is the most precious gift I have ever received. I will cherish it always." I wrapped them all into one more group hug and took a few steps away.

I had no words left to say, and neither did anyone else. They all raised their hands in the shape of a gun straight up into the air. I realized that this was the Fairy Tail salute. I returned it as I channeled my magic and teleported away. I landed at Irene's a few stray tears falling. I wiped them and walked into the quiet inn. I had work to do, and I knew I'd be visiting them all again soon.

~In the Peorian throne room~

The assassin screamed writhing on the floor in pain clutching his head with white knuckles.

"How disappointing Doku?" Lazarus sneered down at him softly. "My greatest pupil succumbing to manipulation by a mere girl, a child."

"It's a type of compulsion," Doku gasped out. "Remove it. I'll fix this. Give… Give me another… chance." He was breathing raggedly.

Jedidiah walked up and kicked him in the gut. Doku curled around himself again. "We don't do second chances here," Jedidiah crunched down. He used the force of his magic to squeeze Doku's femur snapping it in half. Doku screamed out in pain.

"That's enough Jed," Alexander sighed from his throne. His brother's bloodlust was insatiable sometimes. He turned to Lazarus, "Can you undo the compulsion?"

Lazarus looked down at Doku a penetrating stare filled his mostly black eyes. They were actually rimmed with violet, but his was so dark it made his eyes look black. Lazarus looked back to Alexander, "Not right now. It will take time. This is…" he struggled over the last word, "advanced."

All three looked at each other mixing expressions of confusion, surprise, alarm, and almost admiration. "So little sister has gotten stronger has she, that'll make her fun when she gets back here. I can't wait to play with her…" Jed was grinning maniacally, but was cut off when Alexander appeared in front of him kicking him across the room.

"When she gets back, she's mine! Do you understand? You do not lay a single finger on her unless I say?" Alexander was not quick to anger, but he had become possessive, almost obsessive over his bride to be over the last few months.

Jed got up coughing some blood. "Ahh, yes brother I'm sorry. Forgive me. I forgot my place." Jed didn't bow to many, but Alexander could destroy him not exactly easily but Jed knew he would lose.

Alexander loomed over him for a minute and nodded down at him then turned to Lazarus, "Figure out what Doku knows. Work on learning this compulsion magic." Lazarus nodded excitedly levitating Doku and leaving the hall. He loved to experiment and play with people's minds. Leaving him in charge of torture was the only way to keep him happy. Alexander turned back to Jed darkly, "As for you…"

~Several nights later in Hargeon~

"Come now Alastor. We both knew this would never last," I say casually in the center of the room. Alastor growled and the several mages in the room were all ready to strike. "The fact that you think this is threatening is cute, but we both know I'll be the one to walk out of here. The only question is how much blood I leave in my wake." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Alastor was trying not to look weak in front of his men, but he was clearly outclassed. He considered threatening to expose us, or expose the men who would be taking over the smuggling.

I darkened, "If you finish that thought, I won't as hesitate to end all of you now. And, no. Don't say I'm above it. If you threaten my people, my friends, I'll do anything to stop you. Heck, the council might even thank me. Reward me." I say the last part like I'm warming up to the idea. I walked up to his desk, "Now here's how this is going to go down. I'm going to take this crystal as a thank you for working for you present. Then, I'm going to walk out that door and neither of us will ever see each other again."

"Why the hell would I give you a crystal? Those are valuable." He glared at me.

I take it in my gloved hand and slip it into its pouch. "It's payment to keep all of your dirty little secrets." I turn giving a wave, "It's not been fun, let's never do this again." Then, I disappear.

I relax when I appear back at Irene's inn both her and Sam waiting for me. They looked stressed, but when they saw me, they both visibly relaxed. "Yee, of little faith," I tease. They chuckle, and we head in for a small celebration and to start planning the expansion of our network.

Over the next few weeks, I keep in contact with Fairy Tail mainly writing Lucy and Levy, but they pass along the message for me. They keep me updated in their recent adventures. They tell me about how they stole an S-class quest and even completed it. Then, Lucy fills me in on her past after the Phantom Lord incident which I had even heard about in the towns we visited. I learned that Loke was actually a celestial spirit and was now contracted to Lucy. I told them I assumed as much, and Loke thanked me for not outing him.

Later on, they told me about the Tower of Heaven. How Natsu and Erza fought Jellal, and how the council fired the etherion cannon. I had sensed the magical build up, and I told them how me and a few others were responsible for clearing so many innocents out of the firing radius. We didn't get everyone, but we minimized the casualties. The most recent letter I received from them explained how two new members joined that were previously from Phantom Lord. The last letter I wrote to them explained how Sam, Irene, and I would try to visit them all during Fantasia, but of course I couldn't guarantee anything.

While Fairy Tail enjoyed its adventures, the Peorian Dissidents were on the move both in Peoria and in Fiore. They had started rebellions in several work camps, and the citizens who used to be too afraid to do anything were now contributing to the cause. In Fiore, we had expanded our network across most of the eastern part of the country. We had gone into the surrounding areas of Crocus, but we will still nervous about getting into the capital. We also had stretched north into the mountain ranges.

Due to the growing unrest in Peoria, our contacts in the Fiore government were looking to see what action they could take. They were trying to avoid war as Fiore was naturally very peaceful. The other reason was a war with Peoria would be a blood bath. Peoria had never lost a war. They hadn't won them all there were some where the conflict was just ended, but only because neither country could really afford to keep fighting. Fiore was a larger kingdom, but Peoria had more mages in their military as well as stronger mages. Unless they contracted in a number of the guilds, Peoria would wipe the floor with them.

We knew that unless there was help from the inside, Fiore was going to do everything they could to stay out of the conflict. Sam did think there would be aid during a rebuild if we could overthrow my brothers, but Irene said we had more important things to think about before that time.

One night after a long day of work, I was drinking with Sam, Irene, and the other leaders of the Dissidents stationed in Fiore. We were discussing strategies to aid the rebels in Peoria, and how to gain full support of the Peorian citizens. I had gotten drunk. Very drunk at this point. Most of the other leaders hadn't seen my face and didn't know who I was. I had worked very hard to keep it that way.

Tonight, there were eight of us. I decided to throw something out, "What if the Princess came back?"

Irene and Sam looked at me shocked. Sam looked almost comical with his mouth open so far, but Irene elbowed him to shut it. The other men not overly thrilled with my drunken question were going to ignore it, but seeing Sam's look the eldest of the group answered, "We can't deal with what ifs. The Princess abandon her people. We have no reason to think she'd return now."

"Would it help or hurt the cause?" I pushed on before they could slide back into their old topic.

Another man who was much younger jumped in, "She left her people only making it worse for them. She's done nothing to help them. I don't see why her returning now would make anything better. I say she stays under whatever rock she crawled under."

I flinched. Well, that was harsher than I expected. It hurt more to see the younger ones nodding. A middle aged man came in, "While some feel that way, I do think she could rally the support needed inside the country. Many would find being loyal to her keeps them loyal to their country even if they are considered rebels at that point."

"So what, we do all the work, and then we just go back to getting royals again?" A younger man counters.

There was an uncomfortable silence, I spoke up again, "That's a good point. What kind of government do we hope to set up, if we do overthrow the king and princes?"

The oldest spoke, "Nothing concrete, but we've discussed having a council similar to the magical council here and voting in a director to make snap decisions and resolve ties. Down the road, it would be nice for people to vote in who holds the council seats."

I nod liking that, "Who says the Princess may not want the same thing? She obviously doesn't want her power since she ran from it."

Sam looked angry at that last part, but he and Irene were staying quiet through this trying to figure out where I was going with it. Irene looked almost hopeful.

A middle aged lady spoke, "She should have used her power to change things, not run from them." To that, everyone at the table nodded even to my dismay Sam. "However, regardless of what we think of her decisions. I think we all can agree that in some way she could help change the tides of our rebellion either by gathering support or fighting." A few of the younger ones looked like they were going to scoff which set my blood to boil, but the lady held up a hand and continued, "As much as we all hate to admit it, the Valentine line has been kept _pure_ ," she said the word with obvious distaste, but continued on, "for many generations keeping their magic undiluted. This means that they quite possibly have the strongest telekinetic magic in the nation. The same would be true of the Princess heir." I liked this woman. She didn't sugar coat anything, but used the facts to make an educated decision. Not to mention, she knew a great deal about my family.

After we all absorbed her words, everyone decided that in the end she was right. I sighed knowing if I didn't have the alcohol to give me the courage, there was no way I would do what I was about to do. I pulled off my hood and removed my crystal allowing my magic to envelop me and spread to those in the room. They all went wide eyed and gasped. Sam and Irene looked like they were going to stop me, but I put a hand up. If the magic wasn't enough of an indicator, the light flecks of violet in my eyes swelling to overtake all of my irises, a signature of the Valentine line.

I brought myself to my full height, "I wouldn't have come forward if I didn't think it would help. But, you all albeit begrudgingly admitted that I could help. After meeting a certain group of mages, I've learned that I can't keep running from my problems. I need to find those I can rely on and fight for what I care about. Even though I ran, I never stopped caring about my country. Yes, it was selfish of me to run, but I never stopped helping. You all know that I worked for Alastor paying passage for our fugitives for the bulk of our movement. I see now, that I could do more."

The eldest members looked like they would be in tears, but the youngest ones were still skeptical. The one who spoke earlier piped up again, "I see all the signs, but what about your emblem? Your crest? Forgive me, but we must be cautious. We can't build a rebellion around you, if you aren't who you say you are." I grimaced glancing at Irene who moved over to help me.

"So you two knew this whole time?" The girl from earlier asked, but it wasn't much of a question.

"She's always wanted to help, but never with her title," Sam said. We decided to honor that. It was always an ace in the hole if we needed one. I glare at him as he said it in the most calculating way possible. He made me sound like a tool. He chuckled and shrugged at me.

I placed my weapons and belts on the table, so I could remove my shirt. I turned around and tugged it off. Irene pulled up my bra, so it was out of the way. The intake of breath and horrified mutters were enough. I stepped away from Irene, yanked my clothes back on, and busied myself with my weapons to avoid the pity they would all be giving me.

"As you can see, she didn't run for no reason. She's aware of the monstrosities that have occurred. Endured them herself," Irene spoke softly to the group.

When I looked up again, I see everyone had knelt down before me including Sam, Irene, and the ones who said they'd reject me. They even looked at me apologetically which surprised me. I bit back the snarl that was erupting, "Oh good God, don't do that! I hate the bowing! Get up all of you." Sam and Irene chuckled which lightened the mood remarkably well. With this new information, we set to planning.


	13. Chapter 13

I would say from here on out things start to move much faster through the story. I don't own Fairy Tail. Please follow, review or PM me with suggestions or comments. Thanks!

 **Chapter 13**

With all of the work we were doing, Fantasia was soon upon us. We were unfortunately too far away to make it the night of the parade. To our pleasant surprise, the parade had been postponed a day due to all of the Fairy Tailers being injured or something like that. We checked into an inn and quickly made our way to the guild hall.

I was shocked to see all of the bandages especially on Natsu, but Irene set to work helping to heal everyone. I know our magics were similar, but I had never excelled at healing magic. I was happy to see everyone and help them get ready. Gray looked great in his tux which I helped him straighten out. I then met one of the newer guild members Juvia who kept murmuring something about being a love rival. No one else heard her, but I did causing me to turn bright red much to Sam and Irene's amusement.

Running away from that awkwardness I went to meet the other newer member Gajeel which I was shocked to find out was another dragon-slayer. He seemed a bit gruff, but underneath everything I sensed a decent guy.

I then was drug away by Levy and Lucy who filled me in on the whole Laxus trying to take over Fairy Tail. I was both surprised and not surprised. Although the man I met was conceited, it was like he had cracked or something. I wondered a bit what had set him off. Lucy agreed that even after fighting Natsu and Gajeel and losing that he did seem to come back to normal. Almost like he was completely different.

I glanced at Sam and Irene to make sure they didn't get any leftover telekinetic traces in the area. They both went to search, but I was certain we wouldn't find any. They would be too feint unless I actually got to talk and look into Laxus's mind which I knew to be quite sturdy. I was actually relieved to think that there wasn't any foul play here. Don't need one more reason for Makarov to hate me.

We bid them goodbye with promises to meet after the parade. We found our spot and enjoyed the many different floats with all of my different friends. I kept on the lookout for anything strange, but when all the members did the Fairy Tail salute I couldn't help but smile knowing they were sending off their exiled companion. We wandered around town more after the parade before heading back to Fairy Tail.

I felt something rub against my mind in the peripheral. I sent Sam and Irene ahead and teleported close by the consciousness. I found myself next to the last row of buildings in town where a large, blonde haired man slowly shuffled towards the outskirts. I felt his pain and shame at what had happened although I couldn't tell if it was because of the wounds, losing the battle, or what he had forced everyone to do. I had a feeling it was all three.

He tensed when he finally sensed me, "Come to gloat."

I shook my head, "No, I…I'm not really sure why I came really." He went to move on again, but I added almost at a whisper, "Just I know what it's like to leave everything you know behind." This had caught his attention, so I went on, "We were both forced out of our homes. You'll be surprised at what you find." He nodded sensing I was done, but I wanted to see his smirk to make sure that Sparky was still in there, "And, if you ever need someone to bring you down a peg come find me!" I winked at him.

I saw his eyes widen in surprise, "Maybe you need someone to bring you down a peg." He teased back. Hearing this I knew he'd be alright.

"I'll see you around Light Bulb!" I laughed starting to head back towards the guild. "Don't worry. I know this isn't forever." I didn't turn around to look at him again as we both vanished from the scene.

Over the next few days, we laughed and partied with the guild. Sam took to Macao and Wakaba, and Irene was enamored with Mira Jane. Sam also found himself chatting with Levy and later Freed about politics of Fiore along with different successful rebellions. They were both quite knowledgeable, and Sam was eating it up.

Once Natsu was healed up a bit, I found myself sparing with him, Gajeel, Gray, and Erza. I was able to practice different unorthodox ways to use my magic like creating telekinetic fields around Natsu's fire balls or Gray's icicles to redirect them. We also worked on focusing my field down from a wall to more of a straight line blast more like Natsu and Gajeel's dragon roars. It was only with my hands, though, and nowhere near the power of a dragon slayer's roar, but was still enough to knock anyone off their feet and send them flying. I secretly had no desire to try to shoot it out of my mouth. It just seemed like an odd way to attack.

Happy convinced me to try to learn to fly which to be honest was an epic fail. I didn't get very far past hovering before falling on my butt, my face, my stomach, etc., much to Sam's delight. I vowed to keep practicing though. Erza and I both worked on sword techniques. She greatly outmatched me with a blade, but she complimented my technique and said few could give her such a work out. I taught her how to use throwing knives and the proper technique for them. She was a quick study and was drilling the middle of the target in no time.

We spent several days there enjoying their company and even Irene and Sam found themselves enjoying their time. Unfortunately, our time had to come to an end. The rebels were starting to mobilize, and we still had a lot of work to do. Fairy Tail was thrilled that I was taking a stand as a leader to my people and Team Natsu along with a few others offered their aide in any way I needed. It filled my heart with joy knowing they'd come to help me, but I knew I would never ask them for that.

~On the outskirts of Fiore~

"She seems to be spending time at the local guild hall, my lord. They seem to be training her and offering her aide!" A small man sniveled to the man leaning against a tree trunk.

"I doubt they're giving her aide. That would be an international incident!" A string bean of an advisor scolded the small man. "From what I can tell, she's only spending time with them."

"Yes, but why?" The man leaning on the tree asked obviously angry.

"To simply spend time with them sir…" The tall man said unsteadily not sure why the question was being asked.

This seemed to piss him off, "Any others?"

"Uhh yes. Two. Both seeming to be Peorian citizens. Both aware of who she is," the small man whined again.

"How dare they defy us!" The man leaning against the tree lost it. He pushed himself up smacking a hand against the tree shattering it to bits.

"Shall we take them out?" A cloaked figure from the shadows emerged.

"No, not yet. I want to make their deaths slow, painful," the man said grinning maniacally.

"If that's the case sir, I propose we wait until they move back to one of their less populated locations. They spend lots of time in smaller villages. This avoids dealing with the local guild," another cloaked man said to him.

This seemed to irk the man in charge, but the tall slender man spoke up again, "If we get involved with the guild, we could get involved with the government. Negotiations are strained as is. This could make things worse."

The man tisked taking one last long look at the guild hall, "Fine let's go. We wait for now." As the small company starts to disappear, seemingly into thin air, the leader turns back one more time, "Very soon baby sister we will be one big family again."

~A few days later~

Irene, Sam, and I popped up in the village that was between Magnolia and Hargeon. The same one that Team Natsu helped me find. The thought made me slightly nostalgic as I rubbed my finger across the emblem at the end of my blade. I was brought to by the various groups of people that were assembled. We were working on effective strike forces. They had to be small enough not to draw too much attention, but at the same time large enough to still be effective. So far, the magic number seemed to be five. One that specialized in healing and energy manipulation, one that focused on defense particularly fending off mental attacks, another that would swing from offense to defense depending on the situation, and the other two were the strikers. We had three groups today and they were all sparring with each other. I would help both the strikers work on technique as well as battle mentally against the defenders. Irene focused on helping the healers hone their skills, and Sam focused on the swingers making them as versatile as possible.

Over the past few weeks, we had managed to send five groups over to Peoria to help the resistance over there. It seemed to be helping especially when they brought word that the princess was helping train them and sending them over to help. Sam was nervous to show our hand by saying we were in Fiore, but I countered that after Doku they already knew I was here. It wouldn't take much to figure out that there were others here too.

After the first night, two of the younger men after profusely apologizing to me swore to protect me and honor whatever wishes I had. I proceeded to smack them both on the back of the head as they kept calling me "M'lady" and "Princess." Irene and Sam found immeasurable joy from this interaction. However, they were both useful, and they were actually the reason we figured out the team of five. One of the guys, whose name was Kaga, was the other striker of our group, and the other, whose name was Boe, was our defender. Sam was our swinger, Irene our healer, and I of course was a striker as well. We were undefeated in our little matches.

However much we trained though one thing was painfully obvious. This wouldn't be enough to take down my brothers. It was going to come down to strategy, and it would most likely be an ambush. Our arguments pertaining to these things went round and round. I came back to two main points. One, I had to be on the team that attacked my brothers simply to balance their powers with my own. Two, if we faced more than one brother at a time it was game over. We had to get each of them alone.

I walked outside exasperated after another set of arguments. I looked up thinking of the constellations Lucy had showed me. I pulled out my blade from Fairy Tail running my hand across the emblem. I did this a lot now as it seemed to calm me down and focus my mind.

"You miss them don't you," Irene said as she walked up beside me.

I nodded not taking my eyes away from the stars.

"If you weren't you, would you have walked away from Peoria, for good?" Sam asked.

I look away from the stars and stare at them both. "Yes. If I wasn't the princess, I would have joined them and never looked back. To be honest, if the leaders decided it was best if I didn't come back, I would have probably forced Makarov to let me join anyway." They both nod, sad but understanding. "I finally found friends, a family…"

I looked up going rigid. I know I just felt a surge in power. I took a few steps away from Irene and Sam and peered out into the trees. I stood at the ready waiting. "Did you two feel that?" Sam was scanning the trees, but Irene looked confused and nervous.

To my surprise, Boe and Kaga walked out of the inn eyes trained on the trees as well.

"How many?" Kaga asked readying his blades.

"I'm getting twenty signatures. We're surrounded," Boe responded fortifying us five just like we practiced. Sam signaled the other teams inside of the ambush. They appeared instantly in formation.

"Restia…" Irene asked.

I had taken a few steps forward. That power. I've felt it before. "No," I whisper, "it can't be."

"Actually, it can little sister," a voice says to me as he steps out of the trees.

To my dismay, I froze as all hell breaks loose around me. As magic and weapons go streaming past, I pale as one figure starts to walk towards me unconcerned with the chaos around me.

"Jedidiah," I whisper as my body begins to tremble.


	14. Chapter 14

Fight scene! Let me know what I can do to improve them. I fear they need some work. I don't own Fairy Tail. Please enjoy!

 **Chapter 14**

I'm tossed back several feet. I land hard on my back rolling into a crouch. I was covered in scrapes and bruises, and my lip was bleeding. Boe was holding up well against one of the shadow twins keeping our group protected, but Kaga just wasn't a match for Jed. He was a great fighter, but Jed was unmatched by everyone except maybe Alexander.

As Kaga gets sent flying again, I grip the knife Fairy Tail gave me trying to feel their power. I launched myself at Jed again. He parried effortlessly, but I also attacked him mentally which caused him to trip up. I was able to use that moment to land a left hook to the face. He stumbled back, but instead of looking surprised he looked enraged. He charged me again this time putting me on the defensive. He sliced my right wrist forcing me to drop my knife and as the knife dropped I felt my confidence crumble. Jed hooked his foot around mine and sent a fist barreling towards me again. I turned keeping the blow from my face, but instead it caught my shoulder with a heart wrenching crack. I stumbled and fell to the ground with a small cry. Jed loomed over me victoriously.

I tried to get back up but a foot to my throat held me down. My hands came up, and I tried to force him off but I couldn't even with my magic. I also could feel Jed scraping away at my mental walls which meant Boe had fallen. I reached desperately for the knife to my side, but it was too far out of reach. I felt my vision blur for a moment, but I forced myself to stay conscious despite the lack of air. I heard Jed snarl as he took in the knife I was reaching for. He bent down lower to me pressing harder on my throat. "These are the ones that took care of you am I right," he sneered down at me inches from my face. "I should go pay them a visit, to express my gratitude."

He released my throat which sent me gasping, but before I could even move the Twin Shadows had me bound with magic dampening ropes. I still couldn't see straight, but I growled at Jedidiah, "Don't touch them! Don't go near them!"

Jed turned on me and struck me across the face. My head snapped away, but he yanked it back holding my face roughly with his hand. "You've been gone far too long sister. You've forgotten how things work," he closed the gap forcing his lips onto mine shoving his tongue down my throat. I struggled away from him. It only lasted a second, but the minute he pulled back I spit on him.

He wiped it off, then with a gleam in his eye he said, "Since, you're so fond of these Fairies. Maybe I'll bring one home. Someone to keep me company. That blonde looked incredibly delightful, and I think Lazarus would like the small blue haired one…"

I froze, pain encompassing all my features, "No, please. I'll…I'll do anything just don't."

He grinned maniacally, "Now if you had started with the begging, this coulda turned out differently." He shrugged, "But, my hands are tied." With a laugh, he disappeared, and the twin shadows started dragging me away. I screamed at his now vacant spot. I screamed bloody murder. All I saw was red.

The Shadows fought my struggling form, but I twisted and writhed throwing them off. I launched myself back close enough to my knife throwing myself across it. The knife cut the ropes and part of my own body, but I didn't care. I was free. I released my magic on those corralling my friends. Many screamed out in pain clutching their heads, others passed out. Sam and Kaga launched at the Twin Shadows binding them quickly.

"Go!" Irene said, "We'll take care of this, and be right behind you!"

I didn't wait for her to finish and teleported to Magnolia.

~Lucy's POV~

I was sitting at my usual table talking with Erza. The guild hall was much the same being rowdy with Natsu and Gray starting yet again a fight. I roll my eyes at them and continue to sip on my drink Mira had handed me. Master was half drunk at the other end of the bar, and the Raijinshu had taken up Laxus place upstairs which was now open for everyone. While they were still aloof, the whole guild was slowly getting them to break out of their shells. Levy seemed to mesh with Freed the best, Cana could match Bixlow's humor, and Evergreen could talk clothes all day with Mira.

They still kept their hero worship of Laxus which made me giggle. I figured Rea would also get a kick out of it. I sighed thinking of her. I missed her being around and sharing my apartment. Erza put a hand on my shoulder in comfort. We all missed her, but regardless of Master's decisions she had other places that needed her more.

I'm ripped out of my thoughts when the door to the guild hall opens. I turn around in my chair curious to see whose back from their mission. I was surprised, however, because the person who had come in was a stranger. He watched the brawling in the center of the room with amused distaste. I then caught his eyes. They were violet like Rea's only redder.

I jumped from my seat reaching down to my key ring, "Open gate of the archer, Sagittarius! Fire!"

"Anything for you, M'lady!" Sagittarius says saluting then begins firing. The brawl had stopped many looking from me to the stranger in confusion. I was not one to start a fight, like ever.

Levy had the same panicked look on her face jumping from her table shouting, "Solid script: Jail!"

To our dismay, none of our attacks hit. The man simply held up a hand halting all of the arrows until they clattered to the floor. He disappeared for a moment then reappeared dodging the small prison cell Levy had tried to trap him with. He sat on top of it smiling with murderous glee, "Oh yes! You two will work quite nicely."

We both went rigid at his words remembering the horrible things Rea had told us about her brothers. Erza stepped in front of me, Gajeel doing the same for Levy. "What is the meaning of this?" Erza called. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jedidiah Valentine. Restia's older brother. I just came to collect a few things for her," Jed replied still sitting on top of the cage.

Makarov looked pissed, "I'm sick of you telekinetic mages. She isn't here. Now get out of my guild hall!"

"I don't like your tone old man," Jed glared at Makarov, "So, sleep." He flicked his fingers at him, and Makarov passed out. Thanks to his anger and booze overtaking his mind was simple. This causes the rest of the guild to tense horrified at how easily he took down Master. "Now, you two are coming with me. Rea's waiting for you come along."

I exchanged an uneasy glance with Levy, "What do you mean she's waiting for us?"

"She's in Hargeon. She wanted her two closest friends to see her home," his voice dripped like poisoned honey, but it was odd both girls found themselves wanting to believe him.

A flash of light to my left snapped me out of it, "Princess, don't let him fool you," Loke implored searching my face. That was enough for me to throw up my walls. I knew Levy had done the same.

Jedidiah let out maniacal laughter, "How wonderful! She even taught you to protect yourself. You will be even more fun to play with now!"

"Lucy's not going anywhere with you!" Natsu yelled flaming up. Gajeel stepped up next to him nodding his agreement changing his arm into a sword.

"This is taking too long," Jed sighs. With a jump down, he sends out a wave of energy forcing everyone to be thrown back off their feet. Lucy and Levy both find themselves unable to move as they are levitated towards Jed. "Come along. We have things to do."

~Rea's POV~

I land just outside the guild hall sickened by the precious minute I wasted. I bolt into the open doors to see everyone thrown back, and Lucy and Levy levitating just next to my brother.

I charge in grab Jed's arm and hurl him out of the guild throwing all of my magic energy into it. The surprise causes him to lose focus releasing his hold on Fairy Tail. Lucy and Levy fall to the ground onto Natsu and Gajeel.

I charge back out the door still seeing red. How dare he mess with Fairy Tail! They had done nothing! They had only helped me in time of need! Why come here? Why hurt the innocent?

Jed was getting up looking at me with a mix of confusion and rage. "How'd you…"

"I'm going to kill you," I growl at him. I launch myself at him nothing holding me back. Before I even reach him, I have thrown several knives that he focuses on dodging, but this causes him to be unbalanced. I used this to drive my knife at his neck. He slides to the side, and it drives into his shoulder. I wrench it out as he moves away groaning in pain.

"You'll pay dearly for that…" Jed comes at me again, but this time I'm ready. Block with left. Parry. He sends a kick for my thigh. I hand spring back to avoid it, but shoot right back at him. Not my best idea as we ended up grappling, and he knocks one of my blades away as my arm was already damaged. I grit my teeth and shove my knee up into his groin. He releases my arms, and I jump back. We both breathe heavily for a moment then we are back to it. With only one blade, I take a few more hits nothing major as I'm able to slide out of the way at the last moment. He goes again I block with my blade, but I see his other blade coming for my neck. I drop to the ground sliding under his blade and kick out my foot tripping him. He falls to the ground, and I pounce on him wrestling his blades away.

At this point, I fully engulf his mind with my own. Jed had a lot of magic power, but when it came to manipulating the mind I had surpassed him. Using my magic, I forced my way in forcing himself to stop moving. He still snarled at me, glaring with the same hateful eyes I was used to, but somehow they seemed less daunting now.

"Any last words?" I ask him.

I raise the blade up going to bring it down, but Lucy screams, "Stop!" She ran up to me holding the arm with the knife in it. "It's not worth it. He's not worth it." I see the tears in her eyes.

"Lucy, you know what he's done to my country, to me…" I whisper to her confused. "He deserves so much worse." I hiss the last part down at him.

"I know. I know. But if you kill him, you can't come back from that," Lucy says.

"In the end, he still wins," Levy adds coming up beside her. "Because he took everything from you, even your pure heart."

I sag releasing the knife into Lucy's hand and move away from him.

"Freed set up a rune barrier around him," Erza commands. Freed nods pulling out his sword, but before he can finish the containment rune I sense a flash of magical energy.

"Freed move!" I shout at him. I dive towards him tackling him out of the way. In a flash, I see the Twin Shadows appear gripping Jedidiah in the middle of them blades in their other hands.

"I think it's time for a retreat," the one murmurs.

"I agree brother. Come, my lord," the other appears. With a flash, all three of them disappear.

I dove after them, but missed them by mere seconds. I sat there on my knees defeated. I had won! I had beat Jed, so why did I feel like I lost.

In another flash, Sam, Irene, and several others appear. I shake my head at the unasked question and several of the others take off to Hargeon to go after my brother. Irene and several of the others start seeing to people's wounds. Everyone was mostly fine, but seeing as they were our fault we felt obligated to help them.

Irene, Sam, Boe, and Kaga move up to my side, but I snap at them all, "We had him! We had him! I could have finished it right here! That would have ended this!" I felt the water in my eyes and tried to blink it away. All of the pain from the fight was slowly starting to catch up with me as my adrenaline faded.

"We never expected you to kill him, Restia," Irene consoles me. "We could never ask you to kill your own brother."

"But he's a monster!" I cried.

"Regardless, that was never what we wanted. We still don't and will do everything in our power to keep that from happening," she continues to keep her calm voice.

"I don't see what you're torn up about. Today is good news," Sam adds in rather cheerfully. I look at him scathingly, but he doesn't even flinch. "You were able to take out one of your three brothers. Our plans just became a whole lot more concrete." I glance around to see nods from other members of the resistance. I see hope for the first time in several of their eyes. I sigh wiping my face with my hand flinching as I hit my busted lip.

"Come now, Princess, let's get you fixed up," Boe lowers a hand to me. I glower at him for the use of title, but he just ignores it.

Kaga reaches down, "Stop pouting, M'lady…"

He didn't finish his thought because I had jumped up and smashed both of their heads together dropping them to the ground. They both pouted rubbing their heads, "I told you to stop calling me that!"


	15. Chapter 15

On to Peoria Fairy Tail in tow! This is the beginning to the end! I hope your all enjoying it!

 **Chapter 15**

It had been two days, and thankfully we were on a boat sailing to a small island in between Fiore and Peoria. From there, the plan was to teleport in and meet with the main forces of the Peorian Dissonance.

I glance over at a completely green Natsu sprawled on the deck asking to be thrown overboard and a similarly motion sick Gajeel trying to play it off. Erza had climbed up the masts enjoying the toss and turn of the waves. Happy, Lucy, Levy, Gray, and Juvia were all roaming around the deck. I leaned on the helm and enjoyed watching their frivolity.

I was so thankful they had come, albeit much to Makarov's disdain. Irene had helped bring Makarov back to consciousness after my brother forced him into his slumber. He was grateful for her help, but immediately shunned her after figuring out she too was a type of telekinetic mage. This rubbed Sam and the rest of our leaders the wrong way of course. Makarov seemed pissed that they were even in his guildhall, but before everything could explode out of proportions I quickly explained what had happened. When I had finished, I apologized for the mess and our intrusion and went to leave.

Surprisingly, I was stopped by Levy and Lucy who insisted on coming with me. They wanted to be there to support me when I finally faced down my demons, well in this case my brothers. I teared up at their offer, but I really didn't want to put them into harms way any more than I had already done. I went to refuse, but Natsu talked about being all fired up with Gajeel nodding in agreement putting his arm on Levy's head. Gray commented saying friends are there through the good and the bad, and Erza said that being part of a guild meant taking of missions to help people even if they were dangerous. Juvia simply said that if Gray was going, she was too. Makarov had looked like he was going to resist, but apparently Erza and Mira have demon like qualities, especially Mira, because they were able to convince Makarov with one look.

After a week and a half of sailing, we reached the small islands. There we met up with our contact and coordinated our strike plan on the capital, Shihon. Fairy Tail added some much needed power however their big downside was they were vulnerable. They could just as easily be used against us if their minds were taken over. We practiced with them, but these were skills that took years to master. We just didn't have that kind of time.

My strike team's mission was to join with Fairy Tail and take out my brothers. Everything else was to be ignored because the entire rebellion rested upon us taking them out. It didn't sit well with any of us that we were leaving them to draw the fire putting them in unwinnable situations, but as Natsu so cheerfully stated, "Just means we gotta beat 'em faster!" I was still flabbergasted by his optimism.

Using Irene, Sam, Boe, Kaga, and my power, we teleported ourselves, and Fairy Tail to designated location. We were met by several leading members of the Peorian Dissidence. The one's who had really got the ball rolling on everything. I even suspected they were the reason I got out of the country in the first place, whether they did it knowingly or not was an entirely different question.

When we arrived in the main tent, everyone dropped to bow which had me scowling and yanking my hood up. _Stupid Fairy Tail…Stupid hood…Stupid bowing…_ I was ranting in my head and cursing under my breath. Apparently, a few people heard me because Natsu and Gajeel bust out laughing along with several of the closer members. They all rose unsteadily after Sam explained I hated bowing and the honorifics. Once all of that nonsense was out of the way, we got to business. We eyed the map of the capital including guard exchanges and where my brothers were supposed to be. Thankfully, they were all supposed to be split up which would help us, but regardless I felt like I needed to assign everyone a task now.

"From my experience with these types of things…" I drew the room's attention after the details were distributed, "Make a plan, expect the plan to go to shit, ditch the plan." Natsu, Gray, and Erza were all nodding seriously like they had experience with this. "I understand this, but I want to plan for that as well." I glance through the list one last time and nod. "Erza, Gray, Juvia, Sam, and Kaga. You five will focus on Jedidiah the youngest of the three brothers. He is primarily offensive and uses physical telekinetic attacks. However, Sam and Kaga you will need to protect their minds." They nod in understanding and branch off to brainstorm strategies. "Levy, Gajeel, Irene, and Boe. Your opponent will be Lazarus, the second eldest. His battle tactics focus around mental attacks which is where Irene and Boe come in. Two of our best defenders, along with Levy and Gajeel whose minds are secured so tight they could be mistaken as telekinetics themselves." Levy smiles at the compliment, and Gajeel gives a curt nod in thanks. "That leaves Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and me to take on Alexander."

"My lady," one of the men pipes up, "that's the smallest number of people for the hardest opponent." They all looked nervous at this.

I nod in acknowledgment. "Our best chance of beating Lazarus and Jed are with the two teams I listed. I'm confident that they can win, and when they do they will regroup to join us." That didn't seem to ease anyone's mind, but I continued on, "However, that doesn't mean we are the left overs. We all knew I'd be facing Alexander, but it was always a question of who would do it with me." I motion to Lucy, "Lucy is a Celestial Spirit Mage," there were gasps around the room as her magic was very rare. "She happens to hold 6 golden gate keys including the leader of the zodiac Leo the Lion. The most important thing is the Celestial Spirits are immune to our telekinetic influence." Everyone nods understanding her importance. I motion to Natsu, "Natsu has one of the lost magic's known as dragon slaying, specifically pertaining to fire. He's quite destructive when it comes to battling. Therefore, it's best to make sure no one gets in his way when he goes on a rampage. I'm only not worried about Lucy because the two of them are teammates and have developed excellent chemistry."

Lucy blushes when I said chemistry, and Levy wiggles her eyebrows at her. I chuckle at their antics, but the oblivious Natsu just asks, "Why you getting' all red Luce?" This causes the whole room to laugh relieving the tension that has settled on the room due to the upcoming battle.

After a bit more planning, we all take our leave and rest up preparing for the various battles that await us. Once again, I was thankful for Fairy Tail. Their rambunctious and boisterous attitudes put everyone else at ease seeing these great wizards so calm before such an important fight. Even here, Fairy Tail was famous, or maybe infamous depending on what side of the destruction you landed on.

I slipped away from the group unable to keep up pretenses any longer. I had traveled a short distance from our camp finding a river. The sound put me at ease, so I pulled out all of my weapons sharpening and cleaning my blades. The motion soothed me and focusing on the task kept me from dwelling too long on what was to come. Twin blades for my back, two sets of throwing knives, two fighting knives, two small knives hidden in my boots, and most importantly my Fairy Tail knife were all laid out in front of me.

I then looked at the garments that Irene and Lucy had given me. They were very similar to my other clothes, but of much higher quality. Lucy said Virgo prepared them in the Celestial Spirit World for me taking in Irene's suggestions. Virgo had explained they were made from a tougher, more durable fabric making them less likely to tear in battle. The same asymmetrically cut black V-neck long sleeve dipping much lower than my previous, a black with dark purple vest and hood that cinched tight to my waist, black pants, and black boots.

As I stripped off my old shirt, I heard air sucking in behind me. I launched a wave at whoever was their pinning them against a tree. I appeared in front of them knife in hand holding it to their throat. "Gray?!"

"Sorry! I came to check on you, and oh crap!" He was a slight shade of red having caught me in the process of changing.

I looked down and turned even redder realizing I still was in only a bra and pants, and he was shirtless so there was lots of skin contact. "Turn…Turn around!" I release my magic hastily pulling on the clothes that Lucy had given me. "Umm… okay," I fidgeted from foot to foot under his gaze.

He eyed me up and down. Despite the similarities, these clothes were much more form fitting than my old ones, and with a nod Gray says, "Looks good."

I redden slightly at his comment, "Lucy, or I guess technically Virgo, gave them too me. Celestial Spirit stuff, supposed to be strong, I guess." I begin to mumble and turn to sit eyeing the river again trying to calm myself.

Gray comes to sit beside me. We both sit in silence for a while, not uncomfortable, but I could hear the question he was too afraid to ask. I take a deep breath, "My brothers, mostly Jed, but Lazarus too." Gray looked at me stunned, enraged. I folded my arms around my knees setting my chin on top of them. "Lazarus would force me to do it myself," my hand drifted to my side for a brief moment, "but mostly he liked to mess with my head." I shivered clenching my legs tighter.

To my surprise, Gray's arm wrapped around me, and shockingly this seemed to pull all the cold away from me even though he himself was an ice mage. "No one should have to go through that. Your family should protect you, not…" He trailed off again at a loss for words. There really was nothing else to say. We sat in silence at my revelation each of us pondering the events to come.

"I'll be facing them for the first time since I ran. I mean I fought Jed, but Lazarus," I was rambling trying to sort my conflicted thoughts. "Then, Alexander…"

"You've mentioned the other two, what about Alexander?" Gray asked.

"Honestly, until about a month before I ran. I cared for him. He listened to my ideas. He cared for me, or so I thought." I take a deep breath and continue, "I found out about the binding ceremony between us. I confronted him about it. He didn't deny it, almost seemed relieved that I knew. He said that after that date he'd make the other two swear off touching me. I'd finally be safe he claimed…" I said the last part dripping with sarcasm.

"But you'd be married to him," Gray whispers out disgusted.

I nod, "Married and bound. I lose my free will and claim to my own magic. Plus, it was just trading one nightmare for another. Sure Alexander claimed to care, but he was, no is, just as sick as the other two."

"So he allowed them to… to torture you up until that point?!" Gray was incredulous his hands clenching me hard.

I nod sadly again still keeping my eyes on the flowing river in front of us, "He tried to ignore it, not thrilled with the idea of sharing, but trying to 'keep the peace.' When they took it too far, he'd step in, but that only happened a few times." Gray looked at me skeptical thinking that all of it was too far. I couldn't agree more. However, now that I had started talking I couldn't stop. "Every royal member receives their crest on their back at 14. However, it's generally a tattoo or in extreme cases a brand. Jed whipped it into my back, tearing at the flesh with a knife for days after, hence why it healed poorly. Alexander had given him the honor, but seeing Jed's abuse, he lost it. It's the only time I've seen him use his magic… It was horrifying…" I whisper out the last part shaking again.

Gray holds me closer pulling me into his lap. I cling to him as silent tears fall from my eyes. It was then that I realized that I was horrified to face Alexander. He seemed to have power that I couldn't even dream of. The way he destroyed Jedidiah that day like it was nothing. Jed was bedridden for two weeks and took well over a month to completely heal. I remember seeing Jed's battered and torn body, and it was enough to make even those working in the slaughterhouse to shudder.

Eventually, the tears slowed and stopped, but neither of us made any motion to move. Finally, Gray spoke, "I know you're scared, but that was a long time ago. You've gotten stronger since then." He wrestled with himself for the next part. "Plus, you'll have Natsu and Lucy with you. You said yourself Lucy's got some crazy strong spirits, and Natsu, he's, Natsu." I look up at him raising an eyebrow. He sighs, "He's insanely strong when it comes to protecting his Nakama, probably one of the strongest in Fairy Tail."

"I can't believe you said that," I tease him a small giggle escaping from my lips.

He shrugs again, "It's why I chose him as a rival. But if you ever tell him, I'll deny it." He tries to glare down at me, but the smirk on his lips ruins the effect.

It was then that I realized that I was still cradled in his lap. I blush slightly and then murmur, "Oh thank God." He looked at me confused, but I smirk at him, "I'm just happy that you're wearing pants."

He teasingly pushes me off him at that point, and we start to make our way back his arm still wrapped around me. There was some deeper emotions raging through me at this point, but I shoved them all down and away back into their dark corners. I wasn't going to let them ruin the time I had with my friends.

When we got back to the fire, most people had opted to sleep. The only ones left were the Fairy Tailers, Sam, and Irene. Sam and Irene both looked at me with shocked expressions, and Juvia was muttering about love rivals. I was slightly alarmed by the look in her eyes and slid away from Gray, not wanting to die before the fight even began. Lucy gave me a sympathetic look. I slid in between her and Levy and decided to lose myself in my new family, if only for tonight.

~In the throne room~

"Report states that the rebels are mobilizing," the small man read off. He spouted numbers about locations, but none of this really bothered the king. He was more preoccupied by other matters.

"Must be bolstered by their recent victory," Lazarus snidely remarks glancing over to a scowling Jedidiah.

"We've found their ranks had started increasing well over two weeks ago at the rumor that the Lost Princess had joined their ranks," the room darkened as the three seemed to radiate rage, "but their numbers doubled after the incident." The messenger's eyes flicked to Jedidiah at the last part, and for good reason. Jed had teleported across the room and smashed his fist into the messenger's stomach. The poor man went flying. He stood up coughing blood his head bowed slightly in submission.

Before he could throw another punch, Alexander threw up a hand restraining him slightly with his magic, "That's enough Jed." Jed tried to subtly resist the magic, but to no avail.

A hooded man burst into the chamber, "My Lords," he gave a slight bow, "It's her. Her presence is here!" They all pinned him with a stare causing him to falter. "She's somewhere surrounding the capital. We haven't pinpointed her exact location, but she's definitely in Peoria."

"So little sister's come to play," Lazarus murmurs excitedly.

"No," Alexander shakes his head. "Restia is finally coming home to me… whether she meant to or not…"


	16. Chapter 16

It's time for the major battle! Let's storm the castle gates! I really hope that you guys are able to see the battle scenes I lay out for you. If you have any ideas on how to improve them please let me know! Thanks to those who have favorited and followed the story it means a lot! I'm glad that someone other than me finds this story entertaining! Enjoy! (I don't own Fairy Tail.)

 **Chapter 16**

The plan was working beautifully which, of course, meant the capital streets were a nightmare. Guards were running around, citizens rushing into their homes, and our squadrons sliding through undetected. There were lacrimas set up, so we couldn't just teleport willy-nilly. Well, I could being a royal, but it would alert everyone to where I was. So, we were walking.

The diversion came early when half of our units went to the closest work camp and started a full on revolt. It was overly successful in the fact that they were able to take over the camp. Our reinforcements were just enough to overwhelm the unprepared guards. We had meant to just draw out enemy troops to thin the heard in the capital, but hey, we weren't going to complain. This was just as effective, if not more so.

My squad and the Fairy Tailers were the only ones heading into the castle. The rest were to draw out remaining troops by starting a commotion in common areas. I wrapped my magic around our group with the others supporting me to make us relatively invisible to peeping minds. We made it to the tunnels leading up to the servants passageways with no issues. I had the dragon slayers sniffing for traps and several others searching. It was painstakingly slow, but we finally made it into the lowest caverns. We fidgeted waiting for our contact.

After waiting for what felt like an eternity, but was only a couple minutes a plump figure came hustling towards us. She was in a long maid's uniform and had hair that was so grey it was almost white. I froze looking at her face, "Drea?!"

"My lady," she said with a bow, "I told you never to come back to this place."

"I had to, you know I had to," I whispered to her pulling her out of her bow and into a hug. "Everyone this was my hand maid, Drea. She raised me!" Everyone politely said hello in their various ways quickly introducing themselves, but before we moved on I grabbed her face having to know. I pressed my thumbs gently to the two long scars across her face reaching from forehead to cheekbone running through her eyes. "What happened here?"

"My punishment for not watching you close enough," Drea shrugged slightly. I froze the guilt overwhelming. "Don't!" She scolds me. "Don't take this away from me. I was proud to help you to freedom. Don't disgrace me by feeling guilty." I blink away the tears and give her a firm nod. "'Sides," she adds lightly, "they didn't take away my site like they planned, something about a maid still needing to work."

"This all ends today. Lead the way," I proclaim. She nods determined, and we all follow her deeper into the castle.

Inside the castle was no more organized than the outside. We started sticking to servants passageways and when people saw Drea leading us they nodded to her and moved. Things got more complicated as we had to cut across hallways. Troops were hustling from place to place.

When we hit the main corridors, we tried to be as incognito as possible. Luckily, everyone seemed too preoccupied with their own orders to notice us. No one wanted to face the wrath of my brothers. We came around a corner, and Drea was knocked to the ground by an older man covered in scars. He had a gruff appearance to him, but before anyone could respond I threw myself at him.

He wrapped his arms around me in a warm hug, "Oh my dear. I had heard the rumors. We couldn't hope for them to be true…"

"I'm here Buki Sensei. I'm gonna make this right," I say pulling back from his hug. He nods down at me then turns to Drea.

"They are all in the War Chambers. Lazarus is up in the Observatory maintaining visual on the forces. Jed is delegating internal forces in a side room. Alexander is in the main hall."

"Damnit. They're so close to each other," I pound my fist into the wall frustrated. "We're not gonna be able to take each one on as a group."

Erza put her hand on my shoulder, "We prepared for this." I nod at her. She didn't seem to falter at all. I needed her confidence. I nod for Buki Sensei to lead the way.

I hug Drea leaving her behind, but before I pull away she whispers, "This was your mother's. May it give you strength. Be safe." She slides the pendant into my pocket, so I'm not able to get a good look at it. I steeled myself and took off after the others.

I took a deep breath as I felt minds pressing against the barriers we had set up. I slowly released everyone into their groups. Sam, Irene, Kaga, and Boe all flinched at the weight of the onslaught, but slowly readjusted. When they were ready, they nodded.

I forced the large doors open and found fourteen men of the high council all around a long table. At the head of the table was Alexander smiling ruefully at our entrance.

One of the men jumped up, "How dare you enter the War Chambers!"

I pull my hood down and announce to the room, "As Princess, I think I have every right to be in here, don't ya think brother?"

The surprise and confusion of the council members was just enough time. In their hesitation, Gray and Juvia blasted the table with a maelstrom of ice and water. My brother remained untouched, but the rest of the members were struggling to right themselves.

Lucy stepped up next, "Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"

"Helloooo, Miss Luuucy," the bull with a large axe appeared.

"Finish off those council members," she ordered pulling her whip to help. During her attack, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Kaga, and Sam all sprinted off to the right doorway where Jedidiah was. At the same time, Gajeel, Levy, Irene, and Boe all headed up the stairs on the left to take out Lazarus.

Lucy had decently flustered the council members seeing as they couldn't do anything about the bull raging through them all. They kept trying to control it, but to no avail. They turned to her, but she was locked down tight. Plus, they kept running into my barriers. Natsu roared at the ones who tried to do some actual hand to hand combat frying their still frozen bodies to a crisp.

We look around to see all of the council members on the ground. Well, that was too easy. The silence is deafening, but is broken by a slow clap.

Alexander looks at me after a quick glance at Natsu and Lucy, "Well done, little sister. Your friends made our high council look like children. I'm very impressed." He stands up his cloak billowing out around them. "Unfortunately, now you have to deal with me." I brace myself for the onslaught.

~Meanwhile taking on Jedidah~

Erza's team crashes in the spare room. The minute she steps over the threshold she sends her blades flying towards anyone deemed a threat. Several go down. Gray follows with his Ice Make: Lance shooting down several others. Kaga runs to take down one of the generals protecting Jed. They immediately end up neck in neck with a flash of blades, but he does his job well luring the man away from Jed. Gray bounces in with his ice sword Excalibur to take on the other general. Gray struggles slightly more as swordsmanship wasn't his strong suit, but still is able to hold his own.

Sam stays in the back protecting everyone's minds from being taken over. He feels the presence of Jed and several others all around them banging on his barrier to get in. He clenches his teeth sweating as Kaga wasn't helping as much as he was supposed to be. That idiot was always too quick to fight.

Juvia glances nervously at Gray seeing him hurt, but blasts a few others away with her water slicer. Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She sends a barrage of blades heading straight towards Jed. He pulls his own blades deflecting all of Erza's swords. She was shocked, but planned for this, "Juvia now!" She calls.

Juvia nods, "No one can escape my Water Lock!" A large ball of water surrounds Jed. He seemed shocked at first which allows both Gray and Kaga to land severe blows on the two they are fighting. However, instead of struggling like most do in her Water Lock, Jed just starts to smile. Then, he starts to laugh.

 _Impressive, but not good enough…_ the words echoed into all of their minds regardless of the defenses Sam was putting up. They all jerk in pain as the words force their way in. This allows Gray and Kaga's opponents to recover evening out the playing field once again. Juvia loses her concentration and with a simple blast Jed is able to break the water encasing him.

Erza although pained doesn't miss a beat. She requips into her leopard armor and bolts across the room. She slices at Jed. He manages to block, but he is forced to take a few steps back. Jed throws more effort into attacking her mind. Sam sensing this goes to fortify Erza more readily. However, this left Juvia open. She drops to the ground screaming holding her head in pain. Gray looks to the side concerned for his teammate, but this too left him open and he gets a good slice across the stomach. He staggers back a few steps.

"Kaga quit jacking around. I need help here!" Sam calls to him body tense from trying to hold Jed at bay.

"I'm a little busy," Kaga grits out, but the distraction was enough that he was sent sprawling into Sam.

Erza feels the weight of Jed in a moment and she gasps as he rummages through her mind. He lands a punch to her gut forcing her back.

"How nice of sister, to bring me something so lovely to play with…" Jed said running Erza's red locks through his fingers. She doesn't respond as she is forced to relive her Tower of Heaven days watching Rob, Simon, and so many others die. Gray see's Deliora and shakes in fear. Juvia feels the hatred she experienced as 'The Rain Women' of the Element Four. Sam and Kaga try to fight back but are both quickly knocked out with a quick blade handle to the head.

"Well that fun was short lived…" Jed complained. "Let's go see if we can find some more…" He excitedly lifts the two females over his shoulders and trots to the next room.

~Meanwhile taking on Lazarus~

Levy and team bust through the door to the open tower. There are four guards standing behind Lazarus who immediately turn on them. One charges them with his sword pointed, but Gajeel side steps, smacks him on the head, and starts munching on the sword. The other three look at them like he's crazy.

While they are distracted, Levy shouts, "Solid Script: Rope!" A rope shoots out from the word tying the remaining three up. Before they can protest, Gajeel has used his Iron Dragon Sword to knock them out of the way.

Lazarus turns around with a bored expression, "Well some guard they were." He shrugs stepping over their unconscious bodies eyeing the group. "Only two telekinetics? Wow, sister is underestimating me." He shakes his head.

"Solid Script: Stone!" Levy shouts launching solid stone at the man.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" Gajeel shouts. The two let up after a moment letting the cloud of dust to settle.

They expect the man to be lying unconscious on the ground, but things never do go as planned. He's standing there with the same bored expression, a protective force field around himself. Irene and Boe both fall to their knees drawing the attention of the two Fairy Tail mages.

"Can't hold him," Irene says through gritted teeth.

"Run…" Boe whispers out. They both turn to launch an attack, but all they can see is darkness.

Levy wakes up seemingly moments later in a grassy field. She's so confused. Wasn't she just doing something? It was really important. Man, she felt like she was supposed to be fighting, but this world was so peaceful. The clouds so puffy, the flowers blowing gently in the breeze, man she could almost just drift off to sleep. It was almost like the sun was smiling at her warming her up cooing her to sleep like a little baby. Wait, the sun was smiling?!

 _Rea warned me of mental attacks. Quick recite the Greek alphabet, "Alpha, beta, gamma, delta, epsilon, zeta, eta…"_

The warm world disappeared along with her drowsiness. She seemed to be back on the tower top staring at a disdainful Lazarus, however, she wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice.

Gajeel at the same time wakes up back in the Phantom Lord guild hall munching on a pail of screws and the pail itself, his favorite snack after a good hard fight. Wait, fight? Wasn't he just in one of those? He couldn't quite remember. He looks around. No one seemed to be fighting. He knew there was someone he was supposed to pound today, though. Wait, Phantom? What about Fairy Tail? This was wrong. So, wrong! He hardened his mind like he hardens his body with his iron scales. He snapped back to it standing next to a blinking and confused looking Levy.

"He's messin' with our heads," Gajeel growled. Levy just nods. Boe and Irene are just lying in the fetal position behind them hands on their heads whimpering.

"Rea did teach you the basics. I'm impressed two non-telekinetic mages like yourselves could grasp them," Lazarus said clearly proud of himself.

"Solid script: Fire!" Levy shouts not wanting him to fill her mind with any other poison. Gajeel follows the attack with his Dragon Kunai as Lazarus pops in and out teleporting around them. They continue to launch attacks Levy and Gajeel back to back, but neither able to land a solid hit.

"Intelligence shows that if something doesn't work, you try something else. And, I thought you were supposed to be smart," Lazarus says to Levy clearly ignoring Gajeel.

"Hey, I ain't dumb!" Gajeel shouts. He pushes Levy down and spins using both of his arms as Lances. Lazarus appears above them and kicks Gajeel sending him flying.

He lands next to Levy who tries to push herself away, but Lazarus latches on to her wrist with a vice grip. "Jed said, you were going to be my present," his eyes slide up and down her and he shrugs, "I suppose you'll do. Your brain is just lovely." Levy yanks harder trying to back away, but Lazarus touches her head, "Let's see what fears you have in there."

A projection appears almost like he's broadcasting her memory of her and her team pinned up to the tree in Magnolia. Gajeel flinches in pain. Lazarus eats this up, "He did this to you, yet you'll still fight by him? Call him your Nakama? You are a forgiving one." Gajeel goes to get up, but then it almost seems like the whole tower is moving. Unfortunately, that motion made Gajeel turn an awful shade of green and seemingly pass out. "Odd, motion sickness? Too simple." He turns back to Levy hungrily, "What else do we have in here? Oh spiders? And Vulcans? Those are rather simple, Levy. I'm shocked at you. We'll just have to break you of those fears." An evil grin crosses his face and with a wave of his hand the tower swarms with spiders and two huge Vulcans loom over Lazarus's shoulders. With nothing else to do, Levy screams as the spiders cover her.

Lazarus waves a hand releasing his protective barrier. He walks over to the four unconscious figures. He stoops down to pick up an unconscious Levy cradling her to him. He levitates the other three, "There seems to be excitement downstairs. Shall we check it out?" He murmurs staring greedily down at Levy.


	17. Chapter 17

On to the next part of the fight! I hope you all are enjoying it. Please let me know how I can improve the fight scenes! (I don't own Fairy Tail.) Enjoy!

 **Chapter 17**

It was safe to say that things were not going well.

They had started as well as one could expect. Lucy's spirits through Alexander through a loop not being able to control or manipulate them. Loke was still out at this point, but Lucy was exhausted, and I wasn't sure if he was out on his own power or hers.

Thankfully, Natsu could take a hit, or better to say a few. He kept launching all of his fiery attacks at Alexander, but nothing seemed to really affect him. Yes, he got hit, but the most that actually happened was he got his clothes partially singed.

I was doing my best to keep Alexander out of both of their minds. It was working, however, I wasn't able to do much more than that. It made me useless where the actual fighting was involved, and Alexander, well, he was doing things I hadn't even contemplated with his magic.

He was able to materialize his magic into swords and shurikans almost like Juvia's water slicer. He could control his magic so well, if I didn't hate him I'd be impressed. Hell, I was still impressed. Natsu was bleeding, and Lucy had already had all of her spirits except Loke sent back to the spirit world. Loke wasn't doing too well either. He was staying here by sheer force of will alone. Lucy had several deep cuts and her whip had been sliced in two leaving her out of the physical fighting.

Then, to make matters worse Jedidiah showed up with a mostly unconscious team in tow. I was able to blast him away from them, but it did nothing now that Natsu was basically fighting two on one. And of course, things only got worse when Lazarus showed up cradling an unconscious Levy. And now, things were pretty desperate. I was trying to figure out how to get all of my friends out of here alive.

Natsu got shot back into the wall as I thought that. He crumpled, but still managed to stager to his feet. I took a few steps forward holding my hand out in front of him. I was staggering as well as all three of them mentally attacked my barrier around all of my friends. I couldn't reach Levy's team, but I could prevent further damage, that is if it wasn't already permanent.

"Stop, please…" I breathe out. "That's enough…" I glance at all of my friends. "Let them go, we, I… I'm done…"

My three brothers glanced among each other smirking. "Well of course you are," Lazarus replied confident. "It was illogical to challenge us."

"It was entertaining though," Jed added.

"But, you don't think we will let this go unpunished right?" Alexander took a step forward eyes boring into me.

"What? I'm not done!" Natsu bellows out launching himself at the trio.

"Natsu no!" I shout.

Alexander holds out a hand levitating the fire mage as he struggled futilely in the air. He launches random fire balls around the room, none going near the three. I latch on to his magic trying to free Natsu, but to no avail.

"Please, stop… I'll… I'll do anything."

Jed steps forward, "Anything?" I cringe, but nod anyway. His smirk sent shivers through my body. Lucy gripped my arm trying to pull me away.

Alexander glares at Jed getting him to back off. "How do I know that they won't come back?" He motions to all of the Fairy Tail mages.

I glance at them. My heart breaking as I say it, "I'll make them forget I existed." Lucy, Natsu, and a slightly conscious Gray all start shouting at me, but I ignore them.

Lazarus raises an eyebrow, "YOU have the power to do that?"

I nod, "I figured it out from a mage in Fiore."

"Well aren't you just full of surprises, my dear Restia," Alexander compliments. He takes a few steps forward. I go to meet him ripping out of Lucy's grasp. Each step I take I feel my heart breaking, crumbling to pieces.

Natsu's shouting catches my attention, "That's not the Fairy Tail way!"

Gray picks up, "We fight until there's nothing left!"

I turn on them trying to shut them up, "But I'm not a Fairy Tail mage, am I?" I try to put venom in my voice. I must have put some in because they both flinch. Alexander lays a hand on my shoulder. I flinch away from him, but he just grips my shoulder tighter.

"You are in all of the ways that matter," Lucy replies not bothered by my words. Her eyes bore into mine like she can see my very soul.

"It…" I change tactics. "If you fight to the end, they'll kill you all."

"Right you are," Alexander murmurs into my ear. I flinch away from him again.

"It'd be more fun for us that way," Jed says.

"I'd like to keep this one, though," Lazarus motions to Levy who he laid down.

"I like the red head, maybe I'll keep the blonde too," Jed mentions.

"No!" I snarl at all of them ripping myself out of Alexander's grasp pulling my knife out of its holster and place it on Alexander's neck. "They walk free. They go home. I stay."

The other two tense. Alexander raises an eyebrow. "Could you really kill your own brother?" He leans into the knife. My hand quivers. Could I? Maybe one of the other two. Hell, if it was Jed I wouldn't hesitate, but Alexander? No. I knew I couldn't, so did he. Regardless, I didn't drop the blade.

"They walk," I say through gritted teeth. I had nothing to bargain with. I was standing on lower ground.

After a silence that seemed to last an eternity, Alexander nods. "Fairy Tail walks. You two can play with those from the resistance." Seeing me about to argue Alexander raises an eyebrow, "You can't spare them all. They've rebelled against their king. They must be punished." He adds the next part after a moment's thought, "And you'll be the one to do it. Fairy Tail will watch. See the monster you know you are." He knocks the blade from my hand and turns me around to face the five mages who were all conscious at this point watching in horror what was unfolding before them. "If you don't, I'll leave Fairy Tail to Jed and Lazarus," Alexander whispers to me.

I freeze tears leaking from my eyes. This wasn't Fairy Tail's fight. It never was. They didn't ask for any of this. I look at Sam, Irene, Boe, and Kaga, "I'm sorry." They all nod understanding what's coming and turn to face me with brave faces. At this point, everyone but Gajeel and Levy were conscious. I knew Lazarus did something to them, but I couldn't focus on it right now.

I hold out my hand forcing all of the magic in me towards their minds. I did, however, keep my protection around Fairy Tail much to my brothers' annoyance. I pushed past all of their protections. I ripped into their worst memories. Their screams were haunting. Everyone from Fairy Tail looked at me in horror as the tears continually leaked from my eyes. I was shaking and my brothers were all laughing.

Then to my surprise the doors burst open. "My lady!" It was Drea.

"You're stronger than this!" Buki Sensei shouted at me.

"But, I'm not…" I whispered.

"Yes, you are!" Drea flinched as my brothers started attacking her. "Do you know how many of your ancestors wanted to run?" She falls to her knees and my onslaught on my friends stops. They all whimper in relief.

"You were the only one with the courage to run. The only one with the courage to fight back!" Buki Sensei shouts continuing where Drea left off. "We've served your family for too long. You can change everything!"

"The amulet…" Drea whispers.

I step away from Alexander and reach into my back pocket. They all look confused. No one had ever heard about this amulet. I look down at the cold metal in my hand. It seemed to be infused with magic, but I couldn't tell how much or what kind. I ran my finger across the 'P' carved into the center of it and it starts to glow violet like the color of my eyes. I gripped it tighter. It seemed to be asking me to fight back. I feel the magical energy coursing through my body.

I glare at my brothers. Alexander goes to rip it out of my hand, but it repels him and shoots him backwards several feet. All three of them blink at me in surprise. Hell, I blink in surprise. I'd never seen anyone move him back a step let alone several feel.

All three of them launch a mental onslaught at me, but now things were different. I felt power. I protect myself and everyone else from them. I lower Natsu to the ground. Erza and Gray both step up next to me, Erza in her samurai armor, Gray with Excaliber out.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly," Natsu murmurs next to me excited.

"I'm all fired up," I say to him smirking. They nod at me smiling their characteristic Fairy Tail smiles. "Hold them off, I gotta free Levy and Gajeel."

"Not a problem," Erza says. She launches herself at Jed, Natsu at Alexander, and Gray at Lazarus. Jed parries her onslaught, but I could tell he was unsettled. Alexander was deflecting Natsu, but landing no hits of his own. Lazarus was simply blipping in and out running from Gray. They were all defending themselves from me at this point. I was attacking their mental barriers leaving no room for them to attack us.

I run to Gajeel and Levy and put my hand on both of their foreheads. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I'm immediately transported into their world. Levy's backed into a corner by Vulcans spiders forming a semi-circle around them. Gajeel is fighting trying to move towards her, but I can tell he feels the motion of the tower.

I walk through the spiders towards Levy. She looks at me shocked still horrified her teeth are chattering, "H-how a-are y-you d-doin' that?"

"Because this isn't real…" I shrug at her. I couldn't seem to break through the illusions then I realize why. "It's all in your head. You have to be the one to break it…" I stare at her willing her to understand.

"B-but, how?" She asks clearly horrified at the fact I was going to leave.

I shrug at her, "I don't know. It's your mind. You figure it out." With that, I touch the tower and make it stop moving. Gajeel starts recovering, "Help her get outta here." He nods at me. With that I disappear.

Gajeel starts to move over to Levy, but she holds up a hand, "No, d-don't come here."

"Com'mon Shrimp. This isn't real. It's in your head," Gajeel tries to placate her. She seems to be shaking more. The spiders turn on him and start to surround him. He starts by fighting them off, but they just kept replacing themselves. Then, it dawns on him. Why was he fighting stuff that wasn't real? He closes his eyes taking a step forward. When nothing attacks him, he takes a few more steps forward. When he opens his eyes again, it seems like Levy is backed into a corner shaking in fear of nothing. He goes to her and reaches a hand out.

To Levy, it seemed like he was walking on all of the spiders. Then, his hand seems to extend through the Vulcan. Wait, through? She blinks again his hand is still coming through the Vulcan's stomach. She hesitantly reaches out. When nothing attacks her, she takes Gajeel's hand. He pulls her to him through the Vulcan she closes her eyes waiting for impact, but is shocked when she feels herself wrapped in familiar solid arms. She opens her eyes and sees they are standing together on an empty roof top.

"There you are," Gajeel says looking down at her. Levy blushes up at him realizing she's still wrapped in his arms. "Let's go kick this guy's ass," Gajeel says to her. She nods at him not trusting her voice. They both close their eyes and when they open them again, they are in the main hall. They take in the chaos around them.

Lazarus is levitating above the fighting trying to avoid the bulk of the battle and is being kept at bay by Rea. Natsu is firing fiery punch after fiery punch at Alexander who is at best only able to dodge and deflect. Jed is on the losing side of a combined assault of Gray and Erza.

"Let's go show Lazarus the consequences of messin' with our minds," Gajeel grins looking down at her.

"Right! Let's go!" Levy agrees. With that, the two of them jump into the fray.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Erza and Gray are the first to subdue their opponent. They had successfully backed Jed up to the wall. He was trying to dodge, but had run out of room to do so. Erza was fully on the offensive with Gray throwing up shields for her when Jed would get past a sword. They flowed seamlessly together which attested to their teamwork. Erza trusted Gray fully to defend her as she focused solely on the offensive. Finally, she slipped past Jed's guard and smashed him into a pillar in the back of the room. In his daze, he couldn't fight back as Virgo popped up in front of him to bind him with magic inhibiting chains.

Much at the same time, Levy and Gajeel were able to knock Lazarus out of the air. Levy using her Solid Script: Wind which caused so much commotion that he had to lower himself to the ground. He tried to dodge Gajeel, but his roar cast such a wide radius that the minute his feet hit the ground he was blasted back. Virgo tied him to a pillar like she did for Jed.

If she had to pick a fight, though, the one between Natsu and Alexander was the most impressive. I know Titania is famed for being one of the best fighters, but Natsu is something else…

Alexander landed a blast sending Natsu over backwards. He twists in the air dragging his hand along the ground to right himself. He lands in a crouch and launches himself back at Alexander feet aflame like rocket boosters. He ignites his fists and although Alexander blocks it singes his arms pushing him backwards. Alexander was getting flustered at this point seeing Jed go down. He starts throwing punches left and right. Natsu moves just as quick ducking under each punch landing hits of his own on Alexander's torso. Alexander slices his arm horizontally through the air sending out a wave of energy. Natsu drops to the floor under it and windmills his feet flames shooting out. This trips up Alexander who falls to the ground. Natsu doesn't let up launching himself on to him wailing on Alexander. Eventually, Alexander blasts Natsu off of him.

The whole room is silent watching the two breath heavily. Alexander takes a step readying himself to launch at Natsu, but Natsu is quicker, "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus! Exploding Flame Blade!" The fire was breathtakingly beautiful as it cyclones up around Alexander. I hear him cry out and a small part of me aches. He falls to the ground defeated.

Virgo is quick to tie him up with the others still struggling. Lucy and Happy run to Natsu's side making sure he's okay after he falls to his knees in exhaustion. Irene and Drea are looking over the wounded.

I walk up to my brothers Sam and Buki Sensei coming up behind me.

"What now little sister? Going to end us?" Jed sneers at me. I turn and glare at him.

"How I would love to…" I whisper venom dripping from my voice. I sense the whole room tense around me. I reach my hand out and place it on Jed's forehead. I will my power into his body, and for the first time I see an emotion that I had never seen in his eyes before. Fear. "But you three will face justice for the crimes you've committed against the Peorian people."

I use my power to force him into a deep sleep. One that he can only be awaken from by my power. As he drifts off to sleep the old malice returns to his eyes, "You've always been too soft, and that will be your downfall…"

I step over to Lazarus placing my hand on his forehead. "You can't keep us asleep forever," Lazarus states eyes as dark and expressionless as ever.

I shake my head, "No, I can't. But, I know people in Fiore that could help lock you away." Right before Lazarus fades I see uncertainty cross through his eyes, the one who always had the answers was at a loss.

Lastly, I stepped up to Alexander placing my hand on his forehead. "Why Restia?" He begs.

"Because the way things are done here isn't right, and I'm going to change it," I turn to look at those in the room, specifically the Peorians in the room, and shake my head. "No, we're going to change it." I glance down at the amulet, and the glow fades. I place it around my neck not wanting it to be too far out of reach.

The next few hours pass by in a blur. The Peorian Dissonance is able to take over the castle and word quickly spreads throughout the battle front that the king and princes have fallen. As orders stop coming, the soldiers just stop. They are at a loss for what to do. Some try to seize control, especially those higher up in my brothers' regime. Most, however, don't truly want to fight to protect a country that is so corrupt and unjust. Many who try to take over are placed under arrest. However, it was clear to me that many escaped waiting to see how things played out.

All of the leading members of the rebellion meet in the main hall of the War Chambers. I sit with Irene and Sam and the others that were part of the Fiore group. I was unsurprised by many of the faces that I see leading the meeting among them Drea and Buki Sensei. I was surprised by the numbers of those who I didn't know. Many regarded me wearily. I could tell they wanted to get rid of all four of the Valentine's and be done with this mess. I honestly couldn't blame them. Some however thought the transition would be best if I took over. Keep some sense of normalcy for the people. Others suggested that I become a figure head.

For being so organized up to this point, I was shocked how quickly they had gone to dithering amongst each other after the enemy was removed from the situation. After about an hour or more of arguments, I had had enough. I stood up drawing the room's attention.

"I've heard enough," everyone visibly tenses. "I can remove several of the options from the table. I will NOT in any way, shape, or form be a figurehead. I will NOT go to prison for crimes I did not commit." I eyed the few that had suggested that daring them to challenge me. "I also will NOT be banned from my country. I was born and raised here. I will come and go like any other citizen." When I heard no objections or anyone willing to fight, I sighed with relief. "Now, I personally would like to make a motion to form a council preferably of those in this room to make decisions and get this country headed in the right direction. You all are capable of hard work and obviously have the nation's best interests at heart." Many nodded in agreement with this decision. Drea, Buki sensei, Irene, and Sam all looked proud of me.

"However, I hope this to only last during this period of change to help keep things stable. I would hope to eventually get so the people can vote members on and off the council. Hold elections and such." There were murmurs of disagreement at this. I stare everyone down, "If one group stays in power, how can we be sure that the needs of other groups are being met? Especially, if they aren't represented here. This will take time to set up, so I'm not saying it has to be soon, but that is the way I want to see this country go."

There is a silence as people contemplate my words looking for problems in it. One that was opposed to my very presence looks at me sternly, "And will you be on this council? I assume you wish to be the council head…"

I cut him off agitated, "I said neither of those things. Personally, I think it would be counterproductive for our country if I served as council head. It would take away from what the council is truly trying to accomplish by moving away from our monarchy. And honestly, I have no real desire to be on the council either." The shock going through the room was stunning. Sam and Buki sensei were going to argue with me, but I silenced them both with a glance.

After a long and painful discussion, it was eventually decided we would have a council of ten serving in Peoria with the council chair being the eleventh member. They would make snap decisions and break ties when voting was done by the rest of the group. Much to my pleasure Buki Sensei was chosen as council head. He trained me with the blade, taught me about my magic, taught me history and diplomacy, well really, he taught me everything I knew. I knew he would lead the country in the right direction.

I was surprised that a group of five would serve under the council in Fiore acting as ambassadors and working to get citizenship for those that wished to stay in Fiore. They also would work on relations with the country as we had already requested that they lock up the ex-rulers. They were happy to help, and we knew that getting them out of our country was the best. This also opened up trading and better relations with one of the richest countries in the world, so Fiore was not getting the short end of the stick. I was happy to say that both Irene and Sam were on this council along with the wise old lady from many of our meetings.

The thing that surprised me most was the role I would play in this country's rebirth. They asked me to be advisor to both council's. I held no real voting power, but I was allowed to voice my opinion on major issues. It was an honorary position more than anything, but it did allow me the freedom I had hoped for. Sam and Irene knew I wanted to go back to Fiore at some point, and this position would allow me to do just that.

I also volunteered to hunt down those that were looking to get the old regime up and running, or those that truly just wanted to take over themselves. The council agreed that I was more than capable to do this, and granted my request with little hesitation. I would be assigned a task force to help me with the issue.

After the hours it took to sort out this mess, we decided it was time to announce to the nation what would happen. Unrest was growing due to fear, and we just didn't have the manpower to deal with a whole country in chaos. Luckily, Buki Sensei had the foresight to predict this part and Fiore ships were only a week out. When they arrived, they would take the prisoners and return the members of Fairy Tail.

I albeit, begrudgingly, was the first one to address the nation. We stood out on the observatory tower with the city collected below. Our speeches were shown throughout the nation live using LacrimaVision.

"People of Peoria," I called out using all of the lessons I had ever been taught, "As many of you are aware, I am Princess Restia Valentine. I'm sure the rumors have spread all over the continent, and I've come forward to put those rumors to rest. Early today, I along with the aid of the Peorian Dissonance, and a spectacular group of mages from Fiore, was able to overthrow King Alexander and his fellow Princes. They have been removed from power." The gasp and cheers throughout the city were deafening. Tears leaked from my eyes, but I did not allow my voice to waver, "With the help of our sister nation of Fiore, we will detain them for their crimes against this great nation. In their place, a council has been created to serve and stabilize this country. They will work to undo the crimes laid out by my family. The head of this new government will be Kaido Buki Sensei. I know he will serve and lead you all well as he did for me all those years ago." There was a deafening cheer as I stepped to the side and formally shook hands with Buki Sensei. Then realizing I was no longer the public figure I wrapped him in a big hug. This earned more cheers from the crowd.

I moved off to the side to stand with the Fairy Tail mages who were there as guests of honor. Gray laid his hand on my shoulder, and Lucy squeezed my hand. I looked around at our battered group and could see the pride on their faces. For the first time ever, I felt like I was home, and I had a feeling it had nothing to do with the building.

Buki Sensei went on to discuss how the transition would go. He kept it brief knowing that the whole city had one thing in mind, to celebrate. They had been stepped on for generations, and they were finally free. While there was still a long road ahead, we knew that things were going to change. That things were finally going to get better.

The celebrations lasted all week. I spent almost all of my time with Fairy Tail showing them my city and where I grew up. Not all of it was pleasant memories, but with them at my sides I knew I could face the challenges ahead as well as those that still lingered from my past. When the Fiore ships finally arrived, I was sad to know my time with Fairy Tail was coming to a close.

We honored each of them giving them the most precious gifts we could find. For Levy, we gave her an accurate copy of our history. A book like this didn't exist in the outside world as my ancestor's wanted to keep their ways secret. We also gave her unfettered access to all of our records if she ever came back. For Gajeel, we gave him a small stock of a rare iron lacrima found only in our country. He took a bite and found his energy restored.

For Erza, we honored her with the royal blades to add to her collection. These relics had been passed down in my family for generations, and they had ancient power stored within them. For Lucy, I gave her a key for her key ring. With it, she would be able to call to me once in a time of need and no matter where she was I would come to her.

For Gray and Juvia, we gave them matching gifts. They received purified ice and water from our holiest of places. If they consumed these items, they would receive a power up much like that of the dragon slayer's when they consume their own element.

Natsu received a holy flame which he ate right on the spot much to everyone's shock. I just laughed knowing that was such a Natsu thing to do. That kid didn't really need a power up because when push comes to shove, Natsu would always pull through anyway. Lastly, there was Happy, and what else could we give Happy other than fish.

As they boarded the boat tears in all of our eyes, we bid goodbye. All of us promising to visit and stay in touch. As the boat left the dock, I raised my hand in the traditional Fairy Tail salute, and to my joy they returned the gesture. I stayed like that long after their boat disappeared into the distance.

 _Even if I can't see you, no matter how far away you may be, I will always be watching you._

So, I'm finally done with my first fanfiction! It's so exciting and fulfilling to get my whole story down! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. I do plan on writing a sequel, but I'm going to hold off on that for a little bit. Most likely it will be named, The Peorian Chapters: Part Two. I know, sooooo creative. :P I also have a couple other ideas for fanfics one being a Laxus X Lucy story and another being a Levy X Rogue, Lucy X Sting story. I'm actually a NaLu fan, but I really enjoy reading these fanfics so I thought I would try them out! Please let me know what you think! Thank you for reviewing, following, and favoriting my story. Each one means so much to me!


End file.
